IVa Divina Calamita
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡Secuela! ¡Los dioses están locos! Hades tendrá que lidiar con problemas domésticos que amenazan su cordura: Perséfone abandona a Hades. ¿Podrá éste recuperarla? ¡DEJEN REVIEW!
1. Desayuno en el Olimpo

**A/N: **Me gustaría decir que esto es una secuela, pero no lo es, aunque sí está relacionado con mis fics de SS anteriores. Es una continuación, si se quiere decir de algún modo. De todas maneras, para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! A Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por tenerme paciencia.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 8 para ver y entender Manga: La nieve significa Amor._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Divina Calamitas."**

_(Divina Calamidad)_

**Prólogo.**

**Desayuno en el Olimpo.**

Aquella mañana parecía tener un brillo más especial de lo normal. El aire se respiraba limpio y fresco. No hacía ni mucho calor, ni mucho frío. El dulce aroma del desayuno y de las flores que había en aquella terraza, en donde tomaba desayuno con su madre, parecía hincharle el pecho de contento. Era feliz, muy feliz ¡Estaba Extasiada…! Ese día finalmente volvería a verlo. Aunque… tenía que disimular su felicidad y fingir desdicha.

Apenas comenzaba el último día del verano. A pesar del bello día, se vivía una mini tormenta de épicas proporciones, justo al frente de Core. Démeter se deshacía en lágrimas y ya había gastado dos cajas de kleenex para limpiarse su divino y acongojado rostro. ¡Su Hija¡Su Bella Hija debía regresar al Inframundo al día siguiente y pasaría los próximos 6 meses encerrada en aquél terrible lugar¡Rodeada de monstruos y espectros! La diosa de la agricultura cerró los ojos y gruesos lagrimones corrieron por sus mejillas. **NO HABÍA JUSTICIA** ¿Cómo era posible que se permitiera que su pequeña, preciosa e indefensa hijita Core fuera al inframundo? **PARA COLMO CON HADES.** Eso no lo soportaba, no era posible. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese monstruo a decir que amaba a su hija, manteniéndola contra su…!

"Mamá… ya deja de llorar, o me vas a arruinar el desayuno." Le pidió su hija con cara de papel. No la malinterpreten, tan solo se sentía exasperada por la llorosa actitud de su madre. Démeter se mordió el labio.

"¿Cómo quieres que no llore sabiendo que este es el último desayuno que tomamos juntas, Core?"

"El último de _este_ año. Nos volveremos a reunir en 6 meses más, como siempre." Dijo Core con tono cansino. "Por favor, llámame Perséfone: me gusta más."

Démeter le clavó una furibunda mirada a su hija al escuchar el nombre que Hades le había dado a Core, luego de secuestrarla, hacía ya casi 3.500 años. Se incorporó en la silla y apretó los bordes de la mesa. Perséfone la miró lo más inocente que pudo.

"**ME NIEGO** A Llamarte De La Misma Forma Que Te Llama Ese Malnacido." Siseó con los dientes bien apretados.

":_suspiro_: Y luego me dices a mi que trate bien a mis hermanos."

"¡Core! No intentes aplicar psicología a la inversa conmigo, que no te va a resultar. El que yo que diga que trates bien a tus hermanos, no quiere decir que yo deba tratar bien a los míos." Protestó la diosa. "¡**SOY TU MADRE**! Que no se te olvide."

"Sí mamá… Y que conste: Arión se ofreció a darme el paseo, yo no lo obligué a nada."

"Hmpf."

Core, o mejor dicho Perséfone, bebió un sorbo de su té con mucha calma. Démeter se quedó cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia un costado, ofuscada… aunque al cabo de unos minutos de silencio recordó que su pequeña hijita se iría con su marido al inframundo al día siguiente y nuevamente estalló en desesperado llanto de madre aprehensiva y enojada con su forzado yerno. Perséfone suspiró de descontento, se levantó de su silla y se sentó junto a su madre, para abrazarla con ternura.

"¡Ay, mamita! No llores así, que me harás sentir mal."

"¿Cómo quieres que no llore si no sé si volveré a verte?" Le dijo totalmente desdichada. Lo terrible era que no estaba fingiendo, sino que sus sentimientos eran todos genuinos.

"¿Cómo es eso que no sabes? Claro que regresaré! Ya verás que el próximo año…"

"¿Cómo sé que Hades no te encerrará en el Tártaro, junto a los titanes? Cómo Sé Que Estarás Bien? **CÓMO SÉ QUE NO SUFRIRÁS**? Cómo Puedes Estar Tan Segura Que Estás A Salvo Con Ese Desgraciado?" Interrogó Démeter con angustia. Perséfone frunció el ceño.

"Para comenzar, mi señor Hades es incapaz de lastimarme: él me ama." Dijo con mucha decisión. "Y yo le correspondo. Hades me ama."

"¡Hades No Ama Ni A Su Sombra!"

"¡A Mi Sí Me Ama! Es un buen marido, cariñoso y respetuoso. ¡Me Quiere Mucho!"

"Te deja sola días enteros en esa casucha que llama casa."

":_hastío_: Esa _casucha_ es un castillo, Mamá." Corrigió Perséfone. "Además creo manejarlo muy bien. Si yo no estoy, se caería a pedazos en menos de una semana." Añadió con retorcido orgullo. "Espero no encontrarme nada raro mañana cuando llegue." Se dijo para sí, apretando ligeramente los dientes.

"¡Claro! Si el muy inútil de Hades te quiere, pero como ama de llaves y no como esposa." Démeter empuñó las manos con fuerza. "Siempre ha sido muy desordenado: Quien nace chicharra, muere cantando."

En vista que ambas estaban por enfrascarse en una de sus penosamente famosas discusiones sobre el marido en cuestión, Perséfone decidió que ese día no le seguiría el juego a su madre. Le dolía sentirse feliz por volver a verlo, y se sentía además culpable. No le gustaba dejar a su mamá tan alterada, como siempre pasaba cada vez que terminaba el verano. Quería mucho a su mam�, y también a Hades. Si tan solo estos dos pudieran llevarse siquiera un poco. ¡Esta Cantinela era cosa de todos los años! Perséfone se puso de pie y regresó a su puesto, para terminar con su desayuno.

"¿Mi niña hermosa?"

"¿Qué ocurre, mam�?"

"¿Te vas a tomar el jugo que te preparé con tanto cariño?"

"¿Huh?"

":_ojos__ llorosos_: Ya sabes… el jugo de frutas que siempre te preparo el último desayuno de tu estancia en el Olimpo." Démeter puso ojos grandes de borrego a medio morir. "¡Te Lo Preparo Con Tanto Amor de Madre! Ya sabes que es un cariñito para mi niña. :_sob_:"

Perséfone le sonrió con calidez y miró hacia la mesa. ¡Cierto! Aquél jugo del que hablaba su madre era una tradición entre ambas desde hacía tanto tiempo que hasta había perdido la cuenta. Pero ni bien lo vio se puso azul de espanto al ver el jugo que había sido dispuesto para ella bebiese. Si de algo servía ser la hija de la diosa de la agricultura y la civilización era que se reconocían los más variopintos productos de la tierra sin mayor esfuerzo. Además como siempre pasaba tanto tiempo ayudando a su madre con los cultivos… más fácil se hacía esto. Perséfone tragó saliva al reconocer la detestable (según ella) fruta elegida por su madre para su jugo especial de despedida.

Pomelo.

¿POR QUÉ **POMELO**? Por qué no podía ser de naranjilla como el del año pasado? O de mandarina, kiwi o de guayaba? Incluso soportaría el de cerezas! Pero _POMELO_? **YUCK.** El que fuera la hija de Démeter no aseguraba que le gustara de todo. ¡Detestaba el Pomelo! Hacía unos 500 años que no le daban jugo de Pomelo¿POR **QUÉ** AHORA? Creía que Démeter ya había entendido la indirecta pasada. Perséfone miró a su madre, quien a su vez la miraba con ojos grandes de perrito a medio apalear. Ni modo: no tenía corazón para seguir discutiéndole a su madre ese día. Forzó una sonrisa y tomó el vaso con recelo. Aguantó la respiración.

Estaba por tocar con sus labios el borde del vaso cuando de pronto, una fuerte luz irrumpió en la terraza. Perséfone dejó el vaso en la mesa y junto con su madre se puso de pie para recibir a la visita. La diosa Iris, mensajera de Zeus, apareció ante ellas.

"¡Que ambas tengan un muy buen día!" Las saludó con jovialidad. Madre e hija asintieron con la cabeza.

"Buen día Iris. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Le preguntó Démeter con cortesía.

"Ya me ven, estoy de recadera de nuevo. :_ahem_: Os traigo dos mensajes." Les comunicó la diosa algo más seria. Iris se volvió hacia Perséfone. "Zeus manda a decir que espera que le vayas a visitar antes de que te marches al Inframundo: tiene ganas de despedirse de ti."

":_sonríe_: Dile por favor a mi papá que no me he olvidado de él. Lo iré a ver antes de partir, para despedirme, como siempre." Dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa. Démeter suspiró melancólica, pero no dijo nada. Iris se volvió hacia la otra diosa.

"Mi segundo mensaje es para Démeter, la de las doradas trenzas." La mensajera del Olimpo tomó aire, aunque luego una gota gordísima se dejó caer detrás de su cabeza. "Hera necesita que la vayas a ayudar en este preciso instante."

"¿Hera?" Preguntó la diosa intrigada. "¿Qué le pasó?"

"… Err…" Iris se encogió de hombros. "Necesita ayuda con sus claveles."

"¿Sus claveles otra vez?"

"Creo que les puso un producto extraño y ahora están mustios. Necesita saber si la puedes ir a ayudar." Iris tragó saliva. "Ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, Ya, Right Now!"

Fue Démeter quien suspiró esta vez. Cuando Hera quería, podía ser muy persistente, y si le estaba pidiendo tanta urgencia, mejor no se hacía de rogar, no fuera a ser que la ira de su hermana cayera sobre su cabeza… de nuevo. ¡Bah! Hera tenía que estar con la luna o si no, no habría molestado a Iris o a ella misma con este mensaje.

"Un momento, Iris, tengo que ver que mi Core se tome su jugo." Explicó con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia su hija con calidez.

"Err… este… Lo que pasa es que Hera quiere que vayas ya." Insistió Iris. "Aquí entre nos… **NO** tiene pinta de Haber Despertado Muy Paciente Hoy."

"Pero Core…"

"No hay problema, mamá." Le dijo Perséfone con amabilidad. "Me beberé el jugo, en serio." Le aseguró.

"Pero tengo que ver que te tomes tu jugo."

"¡Señora Démeter!"

"¡Ay Mam�! Si me tomaré el jugo, ya lo verás."

"¡Pero…!"

En eso, las 3 diosas sintieron el _sutil_ cosmo de Hera, llamando a Iris con la insistencia de un taladro para concreto. La mensajera asintió con la cabeza y se mordió los labios: se volvió hacia Démeter.

"Por fis ¿Nos vamos ya?" Preguntó casi suplicante. Démeter suspiró derrotada: Iris le caía demasiado bien como para ponerla en un aprieto con su hermana.

"Core, por favor, bébete todo ese jugo, hasta la última gota. Ten mucho cuidado en bebértelo todo: no hagas sufrir a tu pobre madre¿sí? Ahora sé buena que tengo que irme." Le dijo como quien aconseja a un niño pequeño. Perséfone asintió.

"Sí mamá." Dijo en un aburrido tono. El porqué su madre la trataba como a una incapaz estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Démeter se acercó a Iris y ambas desaparecieron de la terraza. Perséfone se sentó en su silla y estiró los brazos. Observó hacia el cielo. ¡**QUE BELLO DÍA**! Irónicamente a la diosa de la primavera prefería más los meses fríos que los cálidos. Al día siguiente comenzaba el otoño, y estaría de regreso en su casa con su querido y taciturno Hades¡Cómo extrañaba que esos fuertes brazos la sostuvieran y aferraran! Suspiró de contento, no podía estar más feliz. Quizás pondría en práctica lo que Afrodita le había mencionado el otro día…

Entonces recordó el jugo de pomelo.

Su alegría se desarmó como castillo de naipes. La diosa miró el jugo y lamentó su suerte. Ni modo: todo sea por complacer a la madre de uno. Tomó el vaso y se lo acercó a los labios: sintió vértigo al sentir el fresco aroma del Pomelo en sus fosas nasales. ¡Cómo detestaba esa fruta! Tan amarga y desagradable. ¿Cómo era posible que le permitieran existir? Definitivamente no le gustaba el Pomelo.

"¡Perséfone!"

De inmediato, Perséfone dejó el jugo a un lado, sin haberlo probado siquiera. Hebe, la diosa de la juventud y pubertad apareció corriendo con alegría. Traía con ella una corona de flores. Con ella, venía la hierática Hestia, diosa del hogar y la familia y tía de ambas.

"¡Hebe, Tía Hestia!" Las saludó Perséfone poniéndose de pie. Hebe la abrazó con alegría y Hestia asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

"**¡QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCONTRAMOS!**" Le dijo Hebe con alegría. "Vine a despedirme temprano, porque no podré verte más tarde. ¡Con Heracles nos vamos a Playa del Carmen esta tarde!"

"¡**QUÉ BIEN**!" Perséfone suspiró. ¡Qué suerte tenía Hebe! Su marido siempre la estaba sacando a pasear a muchos lados. "¿Cuánto tiempo estarán allí?"

"Nada más dos semanas." Dijo Hebe, para luego alcanzarle la corona de flores. "Ten, va de parte mía y de Heracles. La hice yo misma: no me quedan como las tuyas, pero algo es algo y peor es nada."

"Muchas Gracias, Hebe. La cuidaré mucho."

"¿Lista ya para irte?" Le preguntó Hestia con complicidad. "Acabo de ver a Hades: está rondando el Olimpo. Parece impaciente." Añadió la diosa tras guiñarle el ojo. "Como un perrito hambriento frente a la carnicería." Perséfone se encendió hasta las orejas.

"Y eso que la paciencia es una de sus virtudes." Comentó Perséfone. Hebe rió.

"Sí, pero cuando el tío Hades quiere que ocurra algo, por lo general no es muy paciente." Comentó Hebe. "Supe de buena fuente que esta mañana intentó darle salsa picante a los caballos del sol para que el día avanzara mas rápido, pero Helios lo descubrió y no le gustó nada la idea."

Las tres diosas rieron por lo bajo. Perséfone las invitó a tomar asiento y rápidamente dispuso que se les sirviera desayuno.

"No sé si ya desayunaron, pero por favor, acepten al menos una taza de té y me harían muy feliz."

"¡**ESO ES JUGO DE POMELO**!" Exclamó de pronto Hebe con entusiasmo.

El centro de atención recayó de pronto en el inofensivo vaso. Mientras que Perséfone miraba su contenido con disgusto, Hebe lo miraba encantada, como si fuera el delicado brebaje de la fuente de la eterna juventud. No obstante la mirada que le dedicó Hestia fue de curiosidad y preocupación… como que algo no andaba del todo bien con ese jugo.

"Siee… es de pomelo" Afirmó Perséfone sin estar muy convencida. "¿Por?"

":_ojos__ estrellados_: **ADORO EL JUGO DE POMELO**! Hace tanto que no tomo uno!"

"Si quieres te pido uno de inmedia…"

Perséfone no terminó la frase. Hestia rápidamente tomó el vaso y se bebió la mitad de su contenido sin ninguna advertencia. Se detuvo para tomar aire con una sonrisa, aunque Perséfone la miraba espantada. Fuera o no de Pomelo… ¡Era El Jugo Que Su Mamá Le Había Preparado Especialmente A Ella!

"¡Qué Delicia! Démeter siempre tuvo buena mano para preparar estos brebajes." Comentó Hestia con sinceridad, entregándole el vaso a Hebe. "Prueba esto: está delicioso. Tiene la suave textura de la ambrosía: fíjate bien."

"Pero… :_perpleja_: No tengo problemas en pedirles… otro." Les dijo Perséfone angustiada. ¡Era Su Jugo!

"No te ofendas, Perséfone, pero los jugos de la Tía Démeter son un obligado." Hebe tomó el vaso con el jugo y se lo terminó en menos de un suspiro. "¡Cierto! Esto lo hizo la tía Démeter. ¡ESTÁ **DIVINO**!"

"Pero… :_anonadada_: Ese jugo es el que siempre me preparara mi mamá como despedida." Gimió Perséfone. Si bien la diosa detestaba el pomelo, el sólo hecho que su mamá se lo había preparado como parte de una tradición particular entre ambas, hacía que bebérselo valiese la pena. Hebe abrió los ojos, Hestia suavizó su expresión.

"Lo lamento. No sabía eso." Se disculpó Hestia, haciendo aparecer otro jugo de pomelo. "Ten, acepta esto como disculpa. Bébelo y haz como que Démeter lo preparó."

A regañadientes, Perséfone aceptó el cambio. Cerró los ojos, aguantó la respiración y se bebió el jugo. En eso Démeter regresó a la terraza, justo cuando su hija terminaba de beber el contenido de aquél vaso. La diosa de la agricultura venía enojada, con los puños apretados y dando pasos firmes… pero su rostro cambió radicalmente al ver que su hija se estaba bebiendo el jugo.

"Ay ¡Qué feliz haces a tu madre, Core!" Exclamó de alegría.

"Err… :_gota_: Este… ¡ESTABA **DELICIOSO**, MAMÁ!" Perséfone no tuvo corazón para decirle a su madre que el jugo que le había preparado ella se lo habían bebido Hestia y Hebe. Estas tampoco hicieron comentario alguno, sino que sonrieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

"**¡HOLA TÍA DÉMETER!**"

"Buenos días hermana menor." La saludó Hestia. "¿De nuevo te peleaste con Hera por culpa de sus claveles?"

"Los Claveles de Hera no son un problema. Esos ya están bien." Gruñó Démeter cambiando el tono de voz. "**HADES ES EL PROBLEMA.** ¡Se Está Paseando por Fuera del Olimpo Como Un Vulgar Chacal! Para Colmo, cuando le dije a Zeus sobre esto, me dijo que Hades estaba en su derecho incluso de entrar si lo deseaba, no lo quiso expulsar y me dijo que no lo molestara más." La diosa se mordió el labio. "¡Bien poco le duró el enojo con lo que ese bastardo le hizo a Athena y sus santos!"

"¡Ay mam�! Athena y mi señor Hades firmaron un tratado de paz y una amnistía. Ya sabes… los santos regresaron a la vida, los espectros también, y no volverán a haber guerras entre ambos, al menos en…"

"No necesito lecciones de política, jovencita." Gruñó Démeter. "También sé que Zeus les obligó a negociar todo ese jaleo para no tener problemas ni con su hermano o con su hijita predilecta."

"Tía, no se enoje, o le saldrán arrugas." Le pidió Hebe. Hestia carraspeó.

"¿Niñas? Necesito hablar con Démeter a Solas." Comunicó con gracia. Démeter observó a su hermana mayor con curiosidad. "Espero que no te moleste, hermanita: no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo."

"No, para nada… Perséfone¿Puedes ir con Hebe a charlar a otro sitio?"

"¡Claro!"

Antes que Perséfone se pusiera de pie, Hebe ya la había tomado del brazo y la jalaba con juvenil entusiasmo hacia el interior de las estancias olímpicas de Démeter.

"**VAMOS**. ¡Tengo Ganas de Mostrarte los Folletos del Hotel al Que Heracles Me Lleva! Estoy Tan entusiasmada. Deberías pedirle al tío Hades que te lleve allí algún día."

"¡Más Lento, Hebe, tranquila!"

Ambas diosas desaparecieron en el interior de las estancias, aunque sus voces tardaron más tiempo en hacerlo. Hestia tomó aire al notar la penetrante mirada de su hermana menor.

"¿De qué querías hablarme, Hestia?"

"Le pusiste _algo_ en el jugo a tu hija." Le dijo sin mayores rodeos. La expresión que puso Démeter fue la confirmación que esperaba. "¿Hace cuanto lo haces, Perséfone lo sabe?"

Lo primero no era una pregunta. Hestia tan directa como siempre. Démeter puso cara de pared y se cruzó de brazos.

"Sí, le puse _algo_. ¿Algún problema con eso?" Démeter bufó. "Una simple medida de precaución: Core no sabe nada, así que no te metas." Hestia la miró tranquila.

"Nadie debería meterse en asuntos de pareja." Le dijo tras ponerse de pie. "Ni siquiera tú. Además eso que le pusiste no es 100 por ciento fiable."

"Pero me ha resultado los últimos 3500 años." Démeter, muy seria, se puso de pie. No le gustaba la idea que Hestia supiese su pequeña treta. "¿Ya te vas?"

"Sí. Ya me voy."

Hestia se alejó sin dar mayores explicaciones, dejando a su malhumorada hermana Démeter tras de sí. La diosa, una vez que se hubo alejado de las estancias de su hermana menor, aceleró el paso y rápidamente regresó a las suyas. Algunas de sus ninfas vírgenes salieron a saludarla, pero ella las ignoró. Se encerró en su cuarto, sola, ni bien hubo cruzado la puerta.

Observó el pequeño hogar que había en el centro de su habitación, y se acercó a él con paso cansino. ¡Eso Explicaba Tantas Cosas! Por eso Hades y Perséfone no… Suspiró apesadumbrada. Mejor se callaba todo lo que le fuera posible el hecho que Perséfone no se había bebido el jugo, sino que habían sido ella y su sobrina… total, no le haría daño a ninguna. Hestia se mordió los labios y dejó caer la cabeza: el jugo que le había dado a su sobrina también tenía un ingrediente extra… uno que contrarrestaba los efectos del otro ingrediente… su intuición femenina estaba dando la alerta roja.

"Ay, que lío." Suspiró la diosa preocupada. "Nadie debe meterse en problemas de pareja… ni siquiera yo. :_suspiro_: No sé porqué presiento una calamidad."

La puerta del cuarto de Hestia se abrió con timidez. La diosa levantó la cabeza, ya más tranquila. Venga! Qué tan malo podía ser lo que había hecho? Tan solo había anulado la travesura de Démeter, si se le podía llamar así a eso. Una de las ninfas a su servicio se asomó con respeto.

"Señora Hestia¿Necesita de algo?"

"Sí, por favor: necesito que me traigas el trozo chocolate con castañas más grande que te encuentres, Eurinome." Le pidió la diosa. La ninfa asintió.

"En seguida, mi señora."

La diosa volvió su vista al hogar. Aquél ingrediente extra en el jugo que le había dado a su sobrina… ¡Iba a Causar Un Gran Problema!

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_… con el rostro particularmente sombrío. Pandora se preocupó: por lo general su Señora Perséfone nunca se ponía así… además… podría decirse que Hades estaba cometiendo un ligero error al no prestarle atención a la **ENORME VENA PALPITANTE DE FURIA** que Perséfone lucía con tanta gracia y elegancia, ni a la **NUBE DE ANGUSTIA Y MISERIA** que tenía por sobre su cabeza. Entonces la olla se destapó._

_"**¡PREGÚNTAME QUÉ HICE HOY!**" Gritó Perséfone de pronto, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa, logrando así un profundo silencio y la sorpresa de Hades…_

**PS¡OIGAN!** No en balde esto tiene el título que tiene. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Para cultura general, un par de Datos sobre mitología griega (corríjanme si me equivoco): **Arion** es un caballo negro, capaz de predecir el futuro. Es hijo de Démeter y Poseidón y fue producto de una violación (**auch**, creánme, no quieren saber los detalles). Heracles (o Hércules) una vez que murió (definitivamente) cuenta una versión que al llegar al Olimpo, Hera lo perdona, se le concede la inmortalidad y es invitado a beber la Ambrosía con los dioses. Para celebrar la llegada del héroe con los Inmortales, Zeus le da la mano de su hija Hebe en matrimonio. Core es hija de Démeter y Zeus, protectora de la agricultura y diosa de la primavera. Cuando Hades, enamorado por causa de las flechas de Eros, la secuestra, Core pierde el nombre que Démeter le había dado, al convertirse en la esposa de Hades: por eso la conocemos como Perséfone. **�¡DEJEN REVEW!**


	2. ¡Pregúntame QUÉ Hice Hoy!

**A/N: **Podría decirse que esto pasa en forma paralela a la semana previa al nacimiento del bebé. Es una continuación que se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! A Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por tenerme paciencia.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 15 para ver y entender Manga: Cree en las diosas._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 1.**

**¡Pregúntame QUÉ hice hoy!**

_Aproximadamente 2 Meses después._

_5 de Noviembre, 21:00 pm._

Estaban a punto de servir la cena en el castillo de Hades en el Inframundo. Había sido un largo y ajetreado día, pero nada les había atacado. Desde que bajaran los niveles de alerta a sus rangos normales, luego de lo sucedido con el pequeño asunto de El Dorado, las cosas se habían calmado bastante, pero aún quedaban residuos de la adrenalina y todos los espectros, al igual que los santos de Athena, seguían a la defensiva.

Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, lo cuál había que agradecer de pleno corazón. Estos residuos iban disminuyendo a medida que avanzaban los días. La vida seguía adelante y retomaba su ritmo poco a poco. Esa noche ocurría algo especial en el castillo: retomaban por fin las cenas en grupo, presididas por Hades.

No eran grandes eventos, pero sí algo de lo cuál Hades se preocupaba mucho de incentivar. Asistían a ella sus 3 jueces y a veces asistía el 'mejor espectro' del día, aparte de Pandora y Perséfone, cuando esta estaba en el Inframundo. Estas cenas eran una buena forma de aumentar la camaradería entre sus escoltas y un excelente incentivo a la lealtad de las mismas. Esa noche sólo estaban 2 de los 3 jueces del Inframundo: Radamanthys y Aiacos… Minos estaba atendiendo un pequeño asunto personal.

"… No sé qué se cree Sísifo si fue él quien se lo buscó. Si engañas a la muerte, entonces las consecuencias te las buscaste. ¡**BAH**! Si me quedo allí un poco más, creo que…"

Hades estaba muy animado esa noche y no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que le había ido aquél día. Radamanthys y Aiacos lo escuchaban con atención y reían de buena gana. Los tres hombres estaban muy enfrascados en su conversación como para prestar atención a las lindas damas que les acompañaban.

"… Entonces fue cuando me retó a que yo subiera la piedra. Creo que planeaba huir mientras la subía. Como es obvio, pude llegar con la piedra hasta arriba sin ningún problema. Sísifo 'huyó,' pero no sabía que…"

Pandora suspiró de aburrimiento. Siempre era igual. Hades y sus jueces hablarían y hablarían por horas hasta cansarse, mientras comían y bebían sin darles ni boleto. Honestamente no podía importarle menos: dudaba mucho que quisieran oír sus agudas opiniones respecto del día. Pandora tenía su cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, hasta incluso más importantes que el reciente intento de Sísifo por huir a su castigo.

¿Por ejemplo? Pandora suspiró y observó con atención a Perséfone, quien estaba sentada frente a ella y tenía una cara de ultratumba. Se veía algo descompuesta y apenas había tocado su comida. La diosa se sentía mal y estaba muy molesta. Cualquiera que sintonizase su cosmo con el de ella al menos un poquito, se habría dado cuenta de eso.

"Sra. Perséfone¿Está usted bien?" Le preguntó Pandora con su dulce voz, casi en susurros. Perséfone asintió con la cabeza.

"Nunca me había sentido mejor." Dijo con un especial toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

La joven arpista tragó saliva. Se había equivocado: Perséfone no estaba molesta, estaba **furiosa**. ¡Perséfone jamás se enojaba! La última vez que la había visto medianamente enojada había sido cuando… cuando… ¿Cuándo la había visto enojada?

"¡Sí, yo me di cuenta de eso!" Agregó Aiacos. "Sísifo intentó eludir a Radamanthys, pero sin darse cuenta se topó con Myu de Papillon, y no en uno de sus mejores días: no sé si fue Zeros o Giganto quienes le jugaron la broma esa con uno de sus capullos y estaba muy enojado pues…"

"… Hades…"

"… Creo que lo ató con seda a la piedrota esa que tiene que subir, así que ahora cuando la piedra cae, Sísifo cae con ella dando tumbos." Dijo Radamanthys. Al parecer había hecho una comparación graciosa, puesto que Hades, Aiacos y él mismo estallaron en risas.

Perséfone le clavó sus ojos a su marido, como tratando de llamar su atención, pero este no se dio cuenta y siguió con su relato. Un tic nervioso se apoderó de uno de sus ojos. Pandora se dio cuenta de esto y decidió dejar de comer. Perséfone estaba extraña, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Los últimos días había tenido explosiones de mal genio que dejaban como una alpargata a las de su marido. Le había gritado enfurecida a Zeros por aparecerse de la nada y asustarla, para luego lanzarlo ventana abajo (el pobre cayó sobre Cerberos, que dormía su siesta). Hizo algo parecido con uno de los espectros que atendía la cocina por quemar la cena. Durante los ataques sufridos por Hades no hacía mucho por culpa de Nar, la diosa se sumió en descontrolados llantos. Otra conducta extraña de la diosa era el hecho que en más de una ocasión la había descubierto tomando el refrigerador por asalto, comiendo ostras con limón, como si no hubiera mañana, y bebido litros y litros de jugo de Sandía, para encerrarse en el baño luego, como quien sufre de bulimia.

"Hades…" Volvió a llamar Perséfone, sin éxito.

De hecho, Perséfone hasta parecía haber engordado. El mayordomo rellenó algunas copas con agua y procedieron a levantar los platos, para poder servir el segundo. Perséfone tomó aire: Hades Hablaba Mucho¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso en tanto tiempo? blah, blah, blah! Acaso no se iba a detener nunca? Todo él, Todo Él! Ya sabía que regalarle para su cumpleaños: un yo–yo. Se comportaba como si ella no existiera o como si no estuviera allí. Si la tierra se la tragase, seguro no la echaría de menos.

"¡Hades!" Insistió.

Nada. Se sintió presa de una profunda melancolía. Hades ya no la trataba como al principio, cuando ella parecía ser el centro del Inframundo y la razón de Hades para seguir respirando. Hacía tiempo que no le hacía regalos ni la sacaba a pasear. Suspiró de pena y casi se pone a llorar. ¡Mal marido! Su madre tenía toda la razón del mundo: Hades era cualquier cosa menos algo que tuviese el adjetivo '_bueno'_ en la misma frase u oración. No debería haberse dejado secuestrar aquella vez. Si hubiera sabido que le iba a pasar esto desde un buen comienzo, le habría echo el quite al dios del inframundo con dientes y uñas. ¡PERO **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**! Tenía Que Haber Caído A Sus Encantos Como Colegiala Estúpida. ¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes!

"Perséfone, cariño ¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó Hades por fin. Perséfone puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se dio cuenta que su marido al fin reparaba en ella.

"La verdad me siento un poco…"

"¡Me parece estupendo!" Exclamó Hades sin dejarla terminar. El dios del Inframundo se volvió hacia Radamanthys. "¿Entonces eso se debió a un error de identidad?"

"¿No me vas a preguntar lo que hice hoy?" Preguntó Perséfone, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Hades. El dios la miró con una suave sonrisa, de las que reservada sólo para ella.

"Viste la telenovela, jugaste con Cerberos y lo mimaste seguro, viste que preparasen esta estupenda cena, cuidaste tus plantas. ¡Lo mismo de siempre!" Enumeró el dios. "Nada fuera de lo normal. Ahora, tengo asuntos importantes que atender."

Hades se volvió a seguir charlando con Radamanthys y Aiacos, que lo miraban mudos de la impresión. Sólo cuando vio los pálidos rostros de sus jueces, que el dios del inframundo cayó en cuenta de su error. Observó tranquilo a Perséfone e intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero…

"¿Asuntos importantes?" Preguntó la diosa con calma. "¿Tienes que atender asuntos **_más_ importantes** que tu esposa?" Perséfone habló golpeado.

"¡No, no, No Es Eso!" Dijo Hades rápidamente, agitando las manos frente a sí. "No es que tenga que tratar asuntos más importantes que tú, pero sí más importantes de lo que tú me puedas decir." **Auch**. Muy tarde. Varias gotas de sudor poblaron la cabeza del señor del Inframundo. "¿Te Dije Que Te Ves **Preciosísima** El Día De Hoy?" Le preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Perséfone se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio. Al parecer, todos coincidieron en tragar saliva al mismo tiempo, sin proponérselo: el característico sonido de gargantas tragando fue bastante notorio. Hades observó de reojo a su mujer y decidió ignorarla: ya intentaría arreglarle el carácter durante la noche con algunos mimos de marido. Se volvió hacia sus jueces, que observaban en silencio.

"… Entonces ¿lograron arreglar cuál alma era cuál? Saben que confundir las almas puede acarrearnos una fuerte demanda civil y…"

Perséfone abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Hades la Estaba Ignorando! Apretó la mandíbula y respiró con profundidad para tratar de quitarse la ira de encima. Descruzó los brazos y volvió a mirar a su marido, con el rostro particularmente sombrío. Pandora se preocupó: por lo general su Señora Perséfone nunca se ponía así… además… podría decirse que Hades estaba cometiendo un ligero error al no prestarle atención a la **ENORME VENA PALPITANTE DE FURIA** que Perséfone lucía con tanta gracia y elegancia en su frente, ni a la **NUBE DE ANGUSTIA Y MISERIA** que tenía por sobre su cabeza. Entonces la olla se destapó.

"**HADES. ¡PREGÚNTAME QUÉ HICE HOY DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!**" Gritó Perséfone de pronto, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa, inclinándose hacia su marido en forma amenazante, quemando su cosmo con violencia, logrando así no solo el más profundo de los silencios y la sorpresa de Hades, sino que además los cubiertos, platos y copas saltaran con el golpe.

Pandora se cubrió los oídos con las manos, Radamanthys casi salta sobre sus pies. Aiacos se quedó helado de la impresión. Hades se agachó en su silla, ocultándose instintivamente detrás un plato como si este fuera a prueba de esposas enojadas. Los ojos de su mujer, por lo usual calmos, parecían chillarle por respuestas. Hades se reincorporó en su silla, carraspeó con dignidad y el sonrió a su esposa a modo de disculpa.

"Pero si ya te dije lo que…"

"**CLARO QUE ME DIJISTE LO QUE HICE HOY. ¡PERO NO ME PREGUNTASTE NADA! HICISTE UN PAR DE SUPOSICIONES SOBRE LO QUE PUDE HABER HECHO SIN HABERME PREGUNTADO NADA O HABERME CONSIDERADO SIQUIERA ASÍ UN POCO.**" Gritó Perséfone echa una furia. Pandora se ocultó bajo la mesa en un tris.

"Pero pequeña…"

"**¡PEQUEÑA NADA! HABLAS, HABLAS Y HABLAS. ¿NO TE CANSAS O ES QUE TE GUSTA DEMASIADO EL SONIDO DE TU VOZ? ESTOY HARTA. ¡NO QUIERO OÍRTE MÁS POR LO QUE QUEDA DE NOCHE!**"

"Perséfone¿Quieres calmarte, Qué es lo que te pasa, Te volviste loca?" Quiso saber Hades, quien se había puesto de pie. Al ser más alto que su esposa, la miró hacia abajo. Pero Perséfone no se arredró: le sujetó por la solapa y lo empujó hacia abajo, de manera que quedaron mirándose frente a frente.

"**¡Estoy Cansada y Aburrida! Eso es lo que me pasa. ¡ESTOY CANSADA de que Me Ignores Todo El Tiempo y Que Consideres que Yo, o lo que pueda contarte, ES MENOS IMPORTANTE DE LO QUE TE PASA!**" Perséfone, presa de una súbita pérdida de aire, se detuvo unos momentos, aunque no lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad a Hades de hablar. Soltó a su marido y con disimulo se sujetó en la silla. "**¡ESTOY ABURRIDA de que me muestres como una muñeca sin sentimientos!**"

"Pero¿Por Qué **NUNCA** Me Lo Habías Dicho Antes?" Quiso saber Hades sin saber qué pensar o decir. Estaba enojado y sorprendido: nunca creyó que su dulce Perséfone fuera capaz de estas reacciones.

"**¡PORQUE NUNCA ME LO HAS PREGUNTADO!**" Los ojos de la diosa se llenaron de lágrimas. "Nunca me preguntas nada. Ya no me llevas de paseo ni me haces regalos. ¡Ni siquiera me saludas para el día de los enamorados:_sob__, sob_: No Me Amas Nada!"

"¿Hay día de los enamorados?" Preguntó Hades genuinamente estupefacto.

"**CLARO QUE LO HAY. ¿LO VES? A ESO ME REFIERO! Ya no me amas… :_sob_**:" Perséfone dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. La diosa se cubrió la boca: de un tiempo a esta parte, por alguna razón no podía controlar su volátil sensibilidad.

":_molesto_: No te me pongas sentimental, Perséfone, no te he hecho…" Hades se detuvo. Su esposa se aguantaba las ganas de estallar en llanto, y eso hizo pedazos su coraza de chico malo y suavizó su rostro. "¿Qué te pasa, pastelito?"

"**¡NO ME AMAS!**" Le gritó con más fuerza. "**¡Y NO ME DIGAS '_PASTELITO'_!**"

Dicho esto, Perséfone salió corriendo del comedor, llorando como alma en pena. Más perplejo de lo que había estado en muchos años, Hades se rascó la cabeza tratando de dilucidar qué demonios había pasado allí. Observó la mesa: Pandora apenas se estaba asomando desde debajo del mantel. Radamanthys estaba reducido en su asiento a la mínima expresión y Aiacos se veía pálido. Unas cabezas se asomaron temerosas por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

"Se acabó la cena." Decretó sin más Hades, tras salir tras los pasos de su mujer.

Seguirle el rastro no fue difícil, menos aún conociendo a Perséfone como Hades la conocía. El dios del inframundo se fue dando pisotones por todo el castillo a medida que seguía a su mujer y meditaba en lo que esta le había dicho. ¡**NO TENÍA **ni la más remota idea que su mujer había sacado el carácter familiar! Tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez, sobre todo porque podía volver cometer los estúpidos errores que había tenido. Bah. Tendría que hacer mucho mérito y recurrir a su mejor repertorio de elogios para convencer a Perséfone de hacer las paces como a él le gustaba.

Así fue como llegó hasta su cuarto, el mismo que por obvias razones compartía con su esposa. Las puertas estaban cerradas.

"Persefoncita ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó Hades luego de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca y tras darle unos topecitos a la puerta.

"**¡VETE! NO QUIERO VERTE.**"

Hades intentó abrir la puerta… pero estaba cerrada. Aplicó un poco de fuerza, pero nada. Le dio un fuerte empujón, pero para lo único que sirvió fue para imprimirse los diseños de la madera en su brazo: Perséfone había bloqueado la puerta con su cosmos.

"Pequeña, abre la puerta."

"¡**NO**!"

"¡Vamos, déjame entrar!"

"…"

"Oye… ya sé que cometí varios errores, y me vengo a disculpar… pero necesito que primero abras la puerta."

"¡**PIÉRDETE**!"

"¡Vamos, Abre la puerta! No puedes encerrarte allí sola toda la noche." Hades apoyó la frente en la puerta. ":**_TT_****_-TT_**: Déjame entrar…"

Silencio. Esta vez Perséfone no le respondió. Largo rato estuvo el señor del Inframundo allí, esperando que le abrieran la puerta sin éxito, llamando ocasionalmente a su testaruda mujer. De cuando en cuando, escuchaba lastimeros sollozos que no oía desde que… bueno… desde hacía tiempo. Eso pareció conmoverlo un poco, pero bien pudo haber sido mi imaginación. Hades retrocedió hasta la pared opuesta.

"Perséfone, si me escuchas sigo aquí. No me voy a mover hasta que me abras la puerta. ¡Pasaré aquí toda la noche si es necesario!" Anunció con decisión. "¡Aunque haga frío!" Añadió para inspirar lástima.

Hades contó hasta 10, cuando escuchó cierto movimiento dentro de su cuarto, que se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Sabía que su linda esposa no sería capaz de…

… la puerta se abrió un segundo, pero antes que Hades pudiera entrar, Perséfone lanzó fuera una cobija, una almohada, el pijama y las pantuflas de su marido, para cerrar la puerta en la mismísima cara del dios del Inframundo. Hades retrocedió un paso, sobándose su nariz, y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Observó lo que le habían lanzado.

"¡Pero Perséfone!"

":_enojada_: **�¡BUENAS NOCHES, HADES!**"

¡Helo Allí! El gran Hades, perplejo a más no poder, de pie frente a su propio cuarto, sin poder entrar en el.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_"… ¿diga?" Saori contestó el celular absolutamente somnolienta. Nada. Tan solo se escuchaba mucha estática y viento. "… ¡diga…!" Insistió, pero nada ocurrió. Aunque si no hubiera estado tan dormida, habría oído sollozos. Athena colgó. "… ociosos…" Balbuceó antes de caer dormida de nuevo…_

**PS:** Veamos qué opinan ustedes de esta capítulo. En lo personal, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Datito cultural de mitología griega: **Sísifo**, un rey griego dotado de una extraordinaria inteligencia, fue el hombre que engañó a la muerte… y no solo en una ocasión, sino en más de una. Hasta incluso logró encerrar a Thanatos (la muerte) en una celda por algún tiempo, logrando de este modo que nadie muriese en el mundo. Cuando finalmente se dejó morir, y para evitar que escapase de nuevo del Inframundo, Hades le impuso una tarea, no solo para mantenerlo ocupado, sino como castigo por haberse burlado de los dioses: llevar, sin ayuda de herramientas, una enorme piedra hasta la cima de una montaña. Una vez que llegue a la cima con la piedra, podrá dejar su tarea… pero la piedra siempre se le escapa y rueda colina abajo antes de llegar a la cima, por lo que debe comenzar todo de nuevo. Así que niños y niñas, ya saben: no engañen a la muerte, que esta es vengativa. **¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW!**


	3. Nota para Hades

**A/N: **Podría decirse que esto pasa en forma paralela a la semana previa al nacimiento del bebé. Es una continuación que se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por aguantar por tercera vez consecutiva que la moleste con mis escritos.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. La mención a Inuyasha se debe a un mini tributo a esta preciosa serie de Rumiko Takahashi y tampoco poseo los derechos de autor. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 17 para ver y entender Manga: La venganza con un martillo es la más dulce de todas._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 2.**

**Una nota para Hades.**

_Mañana siguiente._

_6 de Noviembre. 9:32 am. _

Abrió la puerta del estudio sin el menor cuidado. Pandora se dirigió resuelta hacia las ventanas, para abrir las cortinas y las ventanas. Si bien su propósito no era dejar entrar la luz del sol (no hay tal luz en el inframundo, pero sí otras fuentes de luminosidad), sí lo era dejar entrar el fresco aire de la mañana.

Ok. Hacía frío, pero la idea era ventilar.

Pandora se acercó al primer ventanal que encontró, tomó las cortinas con sus dedos y en un enérgico movimiento, reveló las ventanas. Detrás de su cabeza escuchó un gruñido sordo, pero no le prestó atención. Buscó la silla más cercana a ella, la arrastró sin mucha ceremonia hasta la ventana y se encaramó arriba para así poder alcanzar los seguros y abrirlas. Como los engranajes de las ventanas necesitaban algo de lubricación, cuando Pandora las abrió de par en par, hicieron un desagradable chirrido. Una corriente de aire frío entró al estudio.

"¡Ya Basta Con El Escándalo! Qué pasa?" Exigió saber Hades muy molesto. Pandora no solo casi se muere del susto, sino que además casi se cae de la silla ventana abajo.

"Señor Hades ¿Qué hace aquí?" Preguntó la arpista, sujetándose el corazón.

Hades, el dios del inframundo, Rey de la humanidad difunta, el implacable… estaba sentado en el sillón del estudio y por las pintas había pasado la noche en él. Pandora pestañeó un par de veces: el dios no sólo la miraba con el aspecto de haber dormido arriba de un destartalado tractor en movimiento, sino que además estaba absolutamente despeinado (**_MÁS_** despeinado que de costumbre) y tenía cara de haber mordido un ajo.

"¿Qué no ves que estaba durmiendo?" El dios sonaba muy molesto.

"¿En El Estudio?" Preguntó Pandora extrañada. ¿Acaso Perséfone no lo había dejado entrar al cuarto?

"Sí, en el Estudio. ¿Algún problema con eso? Yo Soy Hades y Este Es Mi Castillo. Duermo donde se me da la **regalada** gana." Gruñó Hades de un humor horrible. Pandora bajó la mirada. "Feh. La próxima vez que vayas a hacer tanto escándalo al entrar a algún cuarto, por favor, fíjate bien que puedes despertar a alguien."

"Sí Señor. Lo haré. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado." La chica se mordió el labio inferior: no sabía si reír o condolerse. Hades se incorporó sobre sus pies y sacudió sus ropas.

"Feh. Ni modo. ¿Qué hora es, Pandora?"

"Son las… 9:35 am." Respondió tras un rápido vistazo a su reloj.

"**¿QUÉ, LAS 9:35? TENÍA QUE DESPERTARME A LAS 8:00!**" Exclamó Hades mientras se giraba hacia Pandora. "**¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES?**"

"…"

"No importa. ¡**BAH**! Todo me está saliendo torcido." Hades se pasó las manos por el cabello y recuperó la compostura. Acto seguido salió del Estudio. "Dile a Perséfone que la espero para tomar desayuno…"

"¿Está seguro?"

"**Claro** que estoy seguro. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?"

"Ya sabe… por lo de anoche."

Hades se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Se llevó el índice hacia los labios y miró hacia arriba en pensativa e inocente actitud. Luego se rascó la cabeza y suspiró resignado.

"Cierto. Casi lo olvido." Dijo Hades, para luego mirar a Pandora con su propia severa versión de ojos de tierno cachorrito. "¿Podrías decirle a Perséfone que la espero para tomar desayuno?"

Pandora asintió sin estar muy convencida. Conocía bastante a su señor Hades y sabía que como era un tipo muy apegado a sus rutinas, no querría alterar el ritual diario del desayuno… además… no era un misterio que Hades disfrutaba y esperaba ansioso las comidas con Perséfone, aunque no le diera bola durante estas.

"Iré a buscarla enseguida, Señor."

"Te lo agradezco, Pandora."

Hades salió del estudio con elegancia y dignidad, dejando a Pandora tras de sí. La chica se sopló el flequillo y reanudó la tarea de abrir cortinas y ventanas. Luego iría por Perséfone: no tenía ganas de importunarla, menos aún con su cambiante mal humor. Mucho menos con lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_20 minutos después._

Hades estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa en una aburrida actitud: su cabeza estaba apoyada en una mano, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con el servicio y tenía los pies apoyados sobre la silla de al lado (al menos no los tenía sobre la mesa). Seguro que si lo llegaban a ver su madre Rea o su hermana Hestia de esta manera lo regañarían por malos modales. La mesa estaba dispuesta para dos personas y la divina panza de Hades tenía ganas de comer ya. Pero el divino orgullo del dios le impedía probar bocado a menos que Perséfone llegase.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de pronto. ¡**POR FIN**! Hades corrigió rápidamente su postura por otra más a la altura de su título. Pandora asomó la cabeza y entró casi como con miedo. Caminó con dignidad hasta llegar junto a su señor, a quién quería como si fuera su hermano, aunque no se acercó mucho. Tragó saliva y lo miró largo rato. Hades apenas le dirigió la mirada: su vista estaba fija en la puerta, esperando por Perséfone, quien al parecer se estaba haciendo de rogar.

"¿Señor Hades?" Tentó Pandora con temor.

"¿Dónde está Perséfone?"

"Err… nolosé." Dijo Pandora muy rápido. Hades enarcó una ceja.

"¿Qué?"

"nolosé."

"¡Habla claro!"

"No… no lo sé."

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"

"No sé como no lo sé, pero el caso es que no lo sé."

"¿Y donde está Perséfone?"

"No lo sé." Repitió Pandora. "Fui a despertarla, pero no había nadie en el cuarto… el baño estaba vacío… y…"

"¡**BAH**! Seguro está en el invernadero. ¿No la buscaste allí?" Preguntó Hades sin hacerse mayor problema. Pandora aguantó la respiración.

"No encontré a la Señora Perséfone en su cuarto… pero encontré esto." Dijo la chica tras soltar el aire. Le entregó a Hades un sobre sellado con la insignia de su mujer, que estaba dirigido a él. El dios lo recibió, rompió el sello, abrió el sobre, sacó una esquela y la desdobló:

"_Hades: _

_Ya que no te importo ni me amas en lo absoluto¡**ME LARGO**! No te molestes en buscarme, **No Quiero Volver Contigo.** ¡Mi Madre Tenía Razón Sobre Ti, Embustero de Mala Muerte! _

_Cariños, _

_Perséfone._"

Hades puso cara de nada. Toda expresión abandonó su rostro y releyó unas tres veces más el mensaje. Le dolía… cada una de esas palabras le dolían y mucho: era como si le hubieran quitado el piso. En forma sutil, tragó saliva y corrigió su postura. ¡**FEH**! Al cabo que ni le importaba lo que hiciera esa mocosa mal agradecida. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. ¡Las mujeres solo traían problemas! Si Perséfone no quería estar con él, allá ella, le valía un condenado pepino lo que hiciera con su vida. Por él que se muriese de frío. Hades arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al suelo. Se levantó tan bruscamente que botó la silla al piso con gran estrépito. Dando grandes zancadas abandonó el comedor.

Pandora, una vez que Hades se hubo alejado lo suficiente, recogió la nota del suelo, la desarrugó y leyó, para saber qué había descompuesto tanto el ánimo de su señor. Se cubrió la boca con una mano tras leerla. Dobló el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo: mejor ponía a algunos espectros a buscar a la diosa por el inframundo, antes que algo malo ocurriese.

Siempre y cuando Perséfone todavía siguiera en el Inframundo.

"¡Ay, Qué Calamidad!" Se lamentó Pandora.

**Santuario de Athena.**

_6 de Noviembre. 19:00_

Saori estaba muy enfrascada en su lectura del manga de Inuyasha que June le había prestado. De hecho estaba soltando gruesos lagrimones al ver como Kagura moría lentamente, luego que Naraku le hubo devuelto su corazón y apuñalado sin darle tiempo a defenderse.

Estaba en el momento más álgido de la lectura, cuando sonó su celular. Saori frunció el ceño y lo miró con disgusto. Este celular era especial: sólo los dioses llamaban a él. Cada dios tenía un celular para comunicarse entre sí, y no compartían los números con nadie que no fuera un dios. Con toda la gimnasia diplomática a la que Saori se había visto forzada a hacer los últimos días, el que sonase este celular le brindaba un soberano disgusto. Encima no reconocía el número. Ni modo.

"¿Diga?" Nada. Saori no captó nada al otro lado de la línea. "¡Diga…! Oye… yo no tengo problemas con el aparato: eres **_tú_** el que gasta minutos… ¡**HABLE**!" Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Saori colgó. "Ocioso." Murmuró enojada antes de reanudar su lectura.

¿En qué iba?

**Inframundo.**

_6 de Noviembre, 19:30 pm._

Los dedos de Pandora se deslizaban con gracia por el arpa. La chica estaba totalmente abstraída en las notas y en los sonidos que arrancaba con tanta habilidad de su arpa. Tocar música la relajaba, la liberaba: la hacía sentir única. Radamanthys de Wyvern entró al cuarto de Música, seguido de Myu de Papillon, deteniendo con su mera presencia los sonidos. Pandora se quedó estática, con los ojos cerrados. Ambos espectros hicieron una leve reverencia.

"¿Alguna noticia, Radamanthys, Myu?" Preguntó casi en susurros, reanudando la suave música. Los hombres cruzaron una mirada.

"Erm… no." Anunció Radamanthys muy serio. Al oírle, Pandora desafinó una nota.

"No encontramos a la Señora Perséfone por ningún lado."

"Todavía no hemos levantado la búsqueda."

"Mis hadas siguen buscando, pero todo en balde: Sísifo hasta se dio el lujo de reírse. Creo que sabe algo que nosotros no y no nos quiere decir nada." Se lamentó Myu. "Debí haberlo pegado más a su piedra."

Pandora les miró con ojos grandes y llenos de lágrimas a los espectros que tenía frente a ella.

"**NO** Me Pudieron Haber Dado Peor Noticia. ¿Seguro buscaron bien? El Señor Hades está insoportable! Almorzó mal y está muy enojado: ninguno de los espectros de la casa hizo su trabajo porque la señora Perséfone_ no les dijo que tenían que hacerlo_." Pandora se acercó a los espectros, mordiéndose el pulgar. "¿Qué esperan? **Sigan buscando**."

Radamanthys y Myu asintieron con la cabeza y tras pedir permiso, se retiraron lo más raudos que pudieron. Pandora observó la puerta en silencio unos momentos.

"**¡PANDORA, NO FUNCIONA EL MICROONDAS!**" Bramó la voz de Hades al fondo del castillo. "**¿SABES REPARARLO?**" Pandora miró suplicante al cielo como en busca de respuestas.

"¡Porque No Ha Apretado El Botón de Encendido, por eso!" Gruñó para sí al tiempo que se disponía a ir en ayuda de su señor.

Esto daba para largo.

**Santuario de Athena.**

_Dos días después._

_8 de Noviembre. 5:15._

El agudo pitido del celular de Saori no dejaba de sonar. La joven diosa, quien aún estaba en su quinto sueño, se resistió por todos los medios para no despertar. La fiesta de celebración en el Santuario, que de pronto se había convertido en la fiesta de compromiso de Camus y Alsacia, había durado más de lo esperado y lo único que quería Saori era dormir. Estaba convencida que Shion la despertaría a eso de las 7:00 de la mañana.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Tenía que cambiarle el ringtone a su celular por uno menos insistente y más amigable.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

¡Por Todos los dioses! Saori emitió un gruñido y abrió los ojos, para nada feliz con la vida. ¿Qué podía hacer una diosa de 16 años para que la dejaran dormir como se merecía? Bah.

"… ¿diga?" Saori contestó el celular absolutamente somnolienta. Nada. Tan solo se escuchaba mucha estática y viento. ":_bostezo_:… ¡diga…!" Insistió, pero nada ocurrió. Aunque si no hubiera estado tan dormida, habría oído sollozos. Athena colgó. "… ociosos…" Balbuceó antes de caer dormida de nuevo.

…

_¡__RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING,_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Athena, en sueños, tomó el aparato en sus manos y a medio abrir los ojos, a tientas casi, apretó el botón de apagado, sin dignarse a contestar. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

**Algún lugar de Atenas.**

"_… el número al que está intentando llamar, se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Su llamada será trasmitida a un buzón de mensajes…_"

Gráciles dedos apagaron el celular casi con resignación. Se cubrió más con su delgado abrigo y miró a su alrededor: todo estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío. Había muy poca gente en las calles… o bien eran quienes madrugaban para ir a trabajar, o bien quienes seguían buscando algún tipo de fiesta. Suspiró sonoramente.

Tenía mucho frío.

Se sentía muy Mal.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo capítulo._**

_"¡Dionisos, Pan!" Bramó Saori al celular, muy molesta. "Si esta es otra de sus bromas, No es divertido. ¡YA DEJEN SU…!"_

_"¿Prima?" Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Saori se tragó la lengua: esa voz… como que la reconocía. "Por favor, no me cuelgues, necesito ayuda."_

**PS:** Ya sé que me salió cortito. Pero conste que me habría salido más cortito si me hubiera apegado al plan original. Como pudieron ver, puse las fechas para que se ubiquen más o menos en qué momento ocurren estos hechos. Eso era nada más una referencia. Por otro lado… nunca me quedó claro si Pandora y Hades, en el anime, son o no hermanos, así que mientras no se me aclare esa duda, pues no me pronunciaré con claridad al respecto. Si alguno de ustedes sabe, por favor, dígame para corregir ese detalle. ¡**DEJEN REVIEW**!


	4. Escapada de Medianoche

**A/N: **Podría decirse que esto pasa en forma paralela a la semana previa al nacimiento del bebé. Es una continuación que se relaciona con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por aguantarme por tercera vez consecutiva leer un monstruo mio. Gracias a quienes me aclararon el asunto del parentesco entre Hades y Pandora en la saga de Hades.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 21 para ver y entender Manga: El héroe nunca se enoja de veras sino hasta que le lastiman a su novia o a la chica que ama._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 3.**

**Escapada de Medianoche.**

**Santuario de Athena.**

_10 de Noviembre. 23:55 pm. _

La lluvia que había comenzado esa tarde en forma suave, se dejaba caer constante en el Santuario. Saori todavía seguía despierta y con la luz encendida. La diosa tejía con calma y en silencio, muy concentrada en su tarea. Se detuvo unos instantes y observó bien su obra: era un pequeño gorrito de duende, de color azul para Kyrus, el bebé de Milo y Alisa. Ya estaba por terminarlo. Saori sonrió orgullosa de sí misma ante su logro. Había intentado tejer todo un ajuar para el bebé, pero luego de 4 pares de palillos doblados más allá de toda reparación, mucha lana desperdiciada y reciclada, puntos corridos, errores de cálculo y colores equivocados, por fin había terminado algo que le había quedado medio decente y presentable.

Hay que reconocer lo bueno y lo malo: el gorrito era muy lindo y adorable.

"¡Estupendo!" Exclamó Saori para sí, mientras se disponía a cerrarlo. "Ahora faltan un par de detallitos."

Athena siguió entusiasmada con su tejido. Afuera la lluvia caía constante y calma. Por fin cerró el tejido y procedió a darle las terminaciones finales. No iba a terminarlo esa noche, ya era muy tarde, pero lo primero que haría a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto Shion la dejara salir a recreo después de sus lecciones, sería terminar este pequeño regalo para el pequeño Kyrus.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Saori se quedó mirando su celular con calma, que estaba en su mesita de noche. Dejó el tejido a un lado y se asomó a ver qué decía la pantalla. Número desconocido… Athena frunció el ceño.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

No, no era un número del todo desconocido: el que no lo tuviera grabado en la memoria de su celular no lo hacía desconocido. Los últimos dos días, el mismo número la había estado llamando, pero ni bien contestaba, se quedaba en silencio y sólo escuchaba estática, viento y lluvia al otro lado de la línea. ¡**BAH**! Sabía que se trataba de un dios, sólo los dioses tenían el número de este celular, pero no tenía idea de quién podría ser el condenado ocioso que…

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Saori tomó el celular molesta. No sabía ni para qué iba a contestar si nadie le iba a hablar. Pero si al menos servía para gastarle los minutos al tipo que la llamaba, entonces bienvenido sea. ¡Ah no si no! Esta vez no iba a ser tan cortés como otros días.

"¡Dionisos, Pan!" Bramó Saori al celular, muy molesta y segura de la supuesta identidad de quién la llamaba. "Si esta es otra de sus bromas, No es divertido. ¡YA DEJEN SU…!"

"_¿Prima?_" Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Saori se tragó la lengua: esa voz… como que la reconocía. "… _Por favor, no me cuelgues… necesito ayuda._" Athena separó el celular de su oreja unos instantes y observó la pantalla.

"¿Quién es?"

"…"

"¿Con quién hablo?"

"_… :estática__:… No te enojes conmigo, por favor…_"

Saori abrió los ojos. ¡Creyó reconocer la voz! Era ella, no había duda… ¿o no? Mejor se aseguraba.

"¿Perséfone?" Tentó la diosa con temor y curiosidad. "¿Eres **_tú_**?" Saori esperó unos segundos en silencio y muy seria. Creyó oír unos sollozos.

"_:sob__: Siee… soy yo…_"

Saori puso la espalda rígida al escuchar esta identificación. Miró a su alrededor nerviosa. ¿Por qué Perséfone la llamaba a estas horas de la noche? O una pregunta mejor…

"¿Dónde estás? Te escuchas muy cerca." Le dijo Athena con suavidad.

"_:sob__, sob:… Estoy Afuera… cerca de tu Santuario, pero no dentro… :temor: Llueve mucho y estoy muy asustada!_" Exclamó Perséfone temerosa. "_Nunca había estado sola en el mundo humano… :sob, sob: Hace cuatro días que no me muevo de aquí… :sob: me fui de casa… :llora:_"

"**¿QUÉ?**" Si Saori hubiera estado comiendo o bebiendo, habría tenido un serio problema de salud. De un salto, se puso de pie sobre su cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos, atenta a lo que su prima (o hermana) al otro lado de la línea, podría decirle.

"_Este… Me fui de casa…_" Repitió Perséfone. "_No sé a donde más ir, porque no quiero volver al Olimpo o que se enteren que me fui del Inframundo… no quiero que mi mamá me descubra… :sniff, sniff:… Ya sé que no corresponde, sé que Hades te cae mal y has tenido problemas con él…, pero… pero… :sob:_" La diosa pareció tomar aliento, tras dudar unos instantes. "_¿Quisieras prestarme un cuarto y poco ropa seca? Juro que sólo será por esta noche. No te molesto más… Me iré a la mañana…_"

"**¿ESTÁS SOLA, A LA INTERMPERIE, CON ESTA LLUVIA, DESDE HACE 4 DÍAS?**" Athena se mordió el labio. Perséfone sonaba bastante complicada y desvalida. No pudo evitar sentir compasión por su prima y hermana. Además, Perséfone nunca le había hecho nada malo a ella. "Quédate donde estás." Le dijo con calma. "Estaré allí en unos minutos."

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Saori colgó el celular. Rápidamente, bajó de su cama y corrió hacia su armario. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró: calcetines, unos jeans azul oscuro y un grueso sweater con cuello de tortuga de color púrpura, por encima de su pijama. Se puso botas de agua y un impermeable. Tomó otro de sus abrigos y una linterna. Rápidamente, se acercó en punta de pies hacia un panel de su cuarto que ocultaba un pasaje secreto que la llevaría hasta los pies de la casa de Aries. Si todo salía bien, estaría abajo en unos 15 minutos.

Con pies veloces, y un par de tropiezos, Saori atravesó el complicado pasadizo en la oscuridad de la noche, cuidándose de no alertar a los santos dorados de que ella estaba haciendo uso de él a escondidas. Si la descubrían, seguramente la ayudarían si les explicaba el motivo de esta escapada nocturna, pero algo le decía que mejor iba a sola a ver qué le pasaba a Perséfone. Athena sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué se habría ido del Inframundo? Era extraño. ¿Por qué no había regresado con la tía Démeter¿Por qué se había quedado vagando en la tierra, y no había regresado al menos al Olimpo? Tantas dudas.

Unos 20 minutos después, y no 15 como en el plan original, Saori por fin llegó al final del pasadizo. Se deslizó por la puerta que daba al exterior, justo a los pies de la escalera de Aries, y mirando para todos lados, corrió hacia la salida de su Santuario, la cuál estaba relativamente cerca, cuidando de no llamar la atención de los guardias.

Una vez fuera del Santuario, se detuvo a escuchar. La constante y calmada lluvia parecía ahogar cualquier sonido extra y al estar tan oscuro, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada. Si elevaba su cosmo, alertaría a los demás de su presencia, y aunque Perséfone la detectase de esta manera, no creía muy conveniente que todos se enteraran de la presencia de la diosa del Inframundo en la tierra así tan de golpe. Saori tomó su celular y llamó al número desde el cual su prima le había llamado.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

No lejos, a su derecha, sonó un celular. Saori anuló la llamada y corrió hacia donde creía haber oído el ringtone. No se tardó mucho en encontrar a Perséfone, calada hasta la mismísima médula, sentada tras una columna y desvalida. Sin perder más tiempo, la cubrió con el abrigo extra.

"¡Por todos nosotros! Perséfone¿Qué haces aquí sola?"

"… :_sob_: Me fui de casa… :_sob_:"

"Eso veo, pero ¿Por qué te pasaste **tanto** tiempo sola? Pudiste haber llamado antes."

"Sí lo hice…" Balbuceó Perséfone, señalando su celular, tras morderse el labio.

"¿Eras tú?" Preguntó Saori sorprendida. "¿Por qué no contestabas cuando te hablaba?"

"No sé… creí que no querrías ayudarme por todo lo que Hades te hizo…"

"¡No seas ridícula! Zeus nos obligó a hacer las paces y hemos respetado muy bien los tratados que firmamos." Afirmó Saori, sentándose junto a su prima. "¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora? Por último hubieras ido a un refugio: hay montones en Atenas."

"… No me siento bien… Disculpa la hora, pero ya no aguantaba… :_sob_: Yo… no sabía que hubiera refugios… :_sob_:… tenía miedo que me reconociera alguien…"

"¿Y eso por?"

"… no quiero volver al Olimpo y estoy enojada con Hades." Perséfone frunció el ceño y se cruzó brazos. "Pero no quiero generarle un problema con mi mamá. Si voy al Olimpo en estas fechas, no quiero ni pensar la que se armaría: mi mamá asumiría cosas antes de que pudiera explicarle nada y no la quieres ver molesta."

"¿Eso quiere decir…?" Comenzó Athena. Perséfone descruzó los brazos y se puso a jugar con los dedos. "¿Hades te maltrató?"

"Nadie me echó del Inframundo: me vine yo sola sin decirle a nadie."

"¿Tío Hades **_No Sabe_** Donde Estás?"

"Nooo…" Una vena muy gorda palpitó en la frente de Perséfone. "**¡TAMPOCO CREO QUE LE IMPORTE!**"

"¿La Tía Démeter **_No Sabe_** Donde Estas?"

"Tampoco papá Zeus… :_sob__, sob, sniff_: Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie… Solo quiero un poco de ropa refugio para esta noche¡Me iré a la mañana!"

Saori abrió la boca lo más que pudo, tratando de procesar la información. Perséfone se fue del inframundo sin decirle a nadie donde iba. Hades, por lo tanto, debía estar bastante preocupado (aunque no lo reconociese) y taimado. Démeter no sabía que su hija no estaba en el inframundo y que había pasado sola 4 días en el SOLA mundo humano. Si bien el que no estuviese con Hades podría ser un atenuante, seguro pensaría que el dios la habría echado a patadas y quizás que otra cosa pensaría con la imaginación que tenía. Por lo tanto, le caería encima a Hades con la caballería pesada y conociendo que este par de hermanos se llevaba como perros y gatos… **¡SOBERANO AUCH DE QUIEN SE INTERPUSIESE!** Saori tragó saliva.

"¿Hades no te echó, No te hizo nada?" Le preguntó con cautela.

"¡Aparte de Ignorarme Todo El Tiempo, **NO** Me Hizo Nada!" Gruño Perséfone. "Ya no me quiere como antes, me ignora todo el tiempo y no aprecia todo lo que hago por él. Siempre hay algo más importante que yo… :_sob_: No me necesita, así que me fui."

"¡Hablas como si en verdad estuvieras enamorada de él desde el principio!" Exclamó Saori incrédula, algo burlona. Perséfone la miró con una cara tal, que no fue necesario que le explicaran a Athena que había metido las patas: Saori tragó saliva. "¿O sea sí estás enamorada de él?"

"¿Por qué **nadie** me cree cuando digo eso? **FEH**. Hades no es tan malo luego que lo conoces." Perséfone suspiró de pena y fastidio. "… En fin. Fue lindo mientras duró…"

"¿Qué No Piensas Regresar Con Él?"

"¿Para qué? No estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo su muñeca… :_sob_:"

"Pero, Pero¡Pero¡PERO!…" Saori se abstuvo de hacer la pregunta que quería hacer, por temor a meter nuevamente las patas. En su lugar, hizo otra. "¿Cómo le harás? Tienes que pasar una temporada en el Inframundo… :_sob_: O te puede pasar algo malo…"

"Saori… ¿Me ayudarás?" La interrumpió Perséfone con ojos grandes y suplicantes.

Athena se calló y tras meditarlo unos segundos, le sonrió. Abrazó a su prima en un gesto de apoyo y decidió no hacerle más preguntas. Ambas se pusieron de pie… Perséfone se llevó la mano a la cabeza y volvió a sentarse, presa de una súbita falta de aire.

"… No tan rápido… no me siento bien."

"Tranquila… Con calma…"

Saori esperó a que su prima se recuperase. Al parecer se había mareado, lo cuál no dejó de preocuparla. Seguro se debía a que Perséfone había abandonado el Inframundo antes de cumplirse el tiempo necesario. Como había comido aquella granada que Hades le había dado luego de su secuestro, la diosa estaba obligada a pasar una temporada en el mundo de los muertos. Perséfone tomó aire y tembló de frío. Saori le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Entonces, sorpresivamente, la lluvia que caía sobre ellas cesó de pronto, debido a un oportuno paraguas. Ambas alzaron la mirada, pero fue Saori la única que reconoció al dueño del útil objeto. Allí estaba Camus, muy serio y grave, sosteniendo el paraguas que Alsacia le había regalado (y dicho sea de paso, la razón del porqué lo usaba)

":_gota_¡Hola Camus! Linda noche¿No?"

Saori tenía motivos para sentirse aprehensiva. Si bien era la diosa del Santuario, a quien sus santos protegían con celo y ahínco, aún era una menor de edad, y por lo tanto, estaba sujeta a las explicaciones que cualquier adolescente que ha salido sin permiso a mitad de la noche debe a sus padres o tutores. Zeus se había encargado de dar esta orden, aunque no sólo la afectaba a ella, sino a cualquier dios que reencarnase en un cuerpo humano (por este motivo, difícilmente Zeus se encarnaba en un ser humano). Camus la miró muy serio, para suspirar profundamente luego.

"¿Se puede saber por qué la princesa Athena está fuera de sus estancias tan tarde en la noche, y sin la escolta apropiada por si fuera poco?" Le preguntó.

"Este… yo… "

"Fue mi culpa… yo la llamé… no la regañes, por favor." Le pidió Perséfone. Aunque si bien no la reconoció de inmediato, el santo de Acuario supo en seguida que se trataba de una diosa. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Camus, ella es Perséfone." Explicó Saori.

"¿La Reina del Inframundo?" Preguntó muy sorprendido. Ambas mujeres asintieron.

"Necesita ayuda y me llamó. Vine a hacer lo que podía y…"

"No vengo a hacerle daño, y nadie me envía, te lo aseguro: Sólo vine a pedir prestado un poco de ropa seca y me marcho enseguida." Interrumpió Perséfone temerosa. Camus la quedó observando, pese a la poca luz, con cuidado.

"No se siente bien, Madame. ¿Me equivoco?"

"¿Eh…? No… estoy algo descompuesta… pero no es nada serio…" Balbuceó Perséfone en voz baja, algo avergonzada.

"Camus, Perséfone es mi invitada por algunos días…"

"¡Pero no quiero ser una molestia!"

"¡No eres una molestia!" Gruñó Saori, quien se volvió hacia Camus y prosiguió. "Ya sé que debí haber avisado al menos que salía sola, pero…"

"¿Su Excelencia Shion no sabe que salió?"

":_gota_: No, no lo sabe… ¡Es que me pareció prudente venir sola!"

"Yo no la he visto sola. Además Ud. no salió sin escolta: nos encontramos en las escaleras. Como iba llegando, me pidió que la acompañara a ver cómo estaba Madame Perséfone. ¿De acuerdo?" Le dijo Camus, guiñándole el ojo a su diosa. Saori le sonrió.

"Gracias Camus. Te lo agradezco en serio." Le dijo Saori. Luego la diosa se volvió hacia su prima. "Llueve demasiado y necesitas cambiarte esa ropa, Perséfone. ¿Nos acompañas? Creo que puedo improvisar un chocolate calientito."

"Pero…"

"Venga, vamos adentro Perséfone: este lugar no es seguro y tu ropa está toda mojada." Insistió Saori con entusiasmo. "Te puedes resfriar." Athena estaba decidida en levantarle el ánimo a su prima.

"Además esta lluvia no deja ni pensar." Apoyó Camus, mientras le ofrecía el brazo a la atribulada diosa del inframundo.

"Lo agradezco." Dijo Perséfone poniéndose de pie, tras aceptar el brazo de Camus. "Lamento haber causar molestias… :_vértigo_: Yo… :_verde_: la verdad…"

Perséfone nunca terminó la frase, sino que se desplomó ni bien se puso de pie. Camus logró sujetarla a tiempo y evitar que se diera un golpe contra el suelo. Tanto Saori como el Santo de Acuario observaron perplejos a la desmayada diosa.

"¿Err?"

":_perpleja_¿Primis?"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_… estaba vacío. Lo acarició… se sentía frío y vacío. ¿Por qué se había marchado sin decirle nada¿Dónde estaría, Estaría bien, Estaría asustada, Necesitaría ayuda? Hades suspiró largamente… rodó hasta el lugar que Perséfone ocupaba en la cama, sacó el pijama de su esposa que aún estaba bajo su almohada, respiró su aroma, lo abrazó y cerró los ojos…_

**PS:** ¿Qué tal me queda esto? Espero no haberlos aburrido con este cortito capítulo. Por cierto… Athena y Perséfone son hermanas de padre, pero al mismo tiempo son primas. Como las relaciones de parentesco entre los dioses griegos es algo :_ahem_: complicada, voy a usar ambos términos (de primas y hermanas) según me acomode. Antes de terminar… en la mitología griega, Hades, tras ver a Perséfone por primera vez, fue a pedirle permiso a Zeus para desposarla, pero Démeter se opuso. Zeus, quien en primera instancia había accedido a la petición de Hades, pero como no quería meterse en ningún lío con sus hermanos, le insinúa a Hades que tendría que usar otros métodos. Entonces Hades secuestra a Perséfone y se la llevó al Inframundo. Démeter se enfureció y dejó ce cumplir con su misión de cuidar los cultivos, los que murieron, por lo que la humanidad comenzó a pasar hambre. Zeus tuvo que pedirle a Hades que le regresara la niña a su madre, para que retomara su trabajo y que los humanos no muriesen. Hades, a regañadientes, accede, pero antes de dejar que Perséfone se fuera, le regala una granada, que la diosa encantada, come. Como la fruta era del inframundo, Perséfone quedó obligada a pasar una temporada en el Inframundo. ¡**DEJEN REVIEW**!


	5. Una Cena Desastrosa

**A/N: **No es una secuela, pero sí se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por leer mis barrabasadas.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 31 para ver y entender Manga: _**NUNCA**_ te enamores de un psíquico o de algo que tenga alas._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4.**

**Una Desastrosa Cena.**

**Inframundo.**

_Esa misma noche._

_01:36 am._

Hades abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo. Neutro, silencioso. Estaba cansado: hacía cuatro días que no sabía nada de Perséfone y estaba realmente preocupado, pese a que se había cuidado mucho de no demostrar nada. ¿Dónde estaría Perséfone? Estaría bien? Necesitaría algo?

Feh. Ya no era su problema.

¿Verdad?

Se giró sobre su costado y se cubrió más con las cobijas. No tendría por qué estar preocupándose, si había sido ella misma quien no lo quería más en su vida. Le importaba un rábano lo que pudiera pasarle. Suspiró. ¡Era Raro! Le extrañaba sobremanera la razón del porqué Démeter todavía no le caía encima con su guadaña favorita. ¿Acaso Perséfone no había ido al Olimpo? Y si era así… ¿A dónde había ido? No estaba en el Inframundo, el que había hecho peinar en su busca.

¿Estaría bien o tendría alguna necesidad?

Gruñó de disgusto. Se tendió sobre su espalda y volvió a mirar el techo. Instintivamente estiró la mano izquierda hacia el lugar que Perséfone ocupaba en la cama… solo para encontrarlo vacío y frío. No. No estaba acostumbrado a tal cosa durante el invierno. Suspiró… como que necesitaba aquél calorcito a su lado durante la temporada fría. Lo extrañaba tanto durante el verano que creía que se volvía loco de noche. De hecho Hades era conocido por sufrir insomnio de verano. Pero no en invierno. ¡Se sentía tan raro!

Se recostó de lado. Mirando hacia su izquierda, hacia donde debía estar durmiendo Perséfone. Su espacio estaba vacío. Acarició las sábanas… se sentía desolado al sentir aquél espacio frío y vacío. ¿Por qué Perséfone se había marchado sin decirle nada? Dónde estaría? Estaría bien? Estaría asustada? Necesitaría ayuda? Hades suspiró largamente… rodó hasta el lugar que Perséfone ocupaba en la cama, sacó el pijama de su esposa que aún estaba bajo su almohada, respiró su aroma, lo abrazó y cerró los ojos.

¿Y si necesitaba su ayuda?

**Santuario de Athena.**

_01:40 am._

"¡**QUE DESGRACIA**, Que Desgracia, **QUÉ DESGRACIA**! Si Algo Le Pasa El Tío Me Hará Paté! Qué **NO** Le Pase Nada! Por favor que no le pase nada! **QUE ATROZ**! **QUÉ TRAGEDIA**! **QUE DESGRACIA**!"

Shion y Camus suspiraron resignados. Saori parecía estar con un ataque de histeria adolescente. Desde que habían traído a Perséfone hasta la Estancia Principal, trayendo a la rastra a Mu, a quién despertaron para que ayudara, y a June, a quien Athena mandó llamar; la diosa del inframundo se había despertado y desmayado un par de veces más. Ahora estaba tendida sobre la cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados, y era atendida por Mu. June la había ayudado en uno de sus episodios de conciencia a cambiarse de ropa y le había secado el cabello. La amazona de Camaleón ya se había retirado al recinto de las amazonas, con el permiso de Shion.

"Princesa Athena, por favor, compórtese como la diosa que es." Le pidió Shion severo. "No ayuda a nadie con sus gritos."

"Shion, no me molestes. ¿Cómo esperas que esté tranquila, si Perséfone se está muriendo justo en mi Santuario?"

"La Señora Perséfone se encuentra bien: tan sólo se desmayó." Dijo Mu muy tranquilo. "Tiene la presión un poco baja y mucho frío, pero eso bien se puede deber a los 4 días que pasó en la calle."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Así es. Sólo está muy fatigada… al menos por lo que puedo ver: se recuperará mejor cuando despierte y coma algo caliente." Añadió Mu. Saori se pasó la mano por la frente y cayó rendida en una silla que pareció aparecer de la nada.

"¡Me Lleva!"Exclamó sujetando su pecho a la altura del corazón. "¡Que Sustos Me Pego!"

Shion observó preocupado a la diosa Perséfone, que yacía inconsciente en aquella cama. Luego intercambió una mirada con Mu y con Camus.

"Camus, Mu, ya pueden retirarse. Yo me encargo a partir de aquí: al salir, por favor díganle a uno de los guardias que entre. Pasen una buena noche." Les despidió con tranquilidad. Ambos santos dorados hicieron una reverencia y tras despedirse de la diosa, se retiraron.

Saori se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Perséfone, que parecía dormir tranquila. El Patriarca le puso la mano sobre su hombro. Athena hizo un puchero.

"No me regañes Shion: sonaba tan angustiada que no me dio tiempo de pensar."

"No la iba a regañar, Princesa." Shion sonrió levemente. "No soy el ogro que usted piensa que soy: tengo el evidente problema que me preocupo mucho por usted." Añadió con una paternal sonrisa. Saori se puso roja y se calló.

"Lo lamento."

"No es nada." Shion suspiró. "¿Cuándo pretende comunicarle a Hades el que su…?"

"Perséfone no quiere saber nada de él de momento." Saori se dio prisa en decir. "Por lo tanto no le diré nada a nadie, a menos que ella así lo decida."

"…"

":_suspiro_: Aunque creo que tendré que mover algunos hilos para suavizar el impacto." Añadió apesadumbrada. "La Tía Démeter no se puede enterar."

"Esperemos que la Señora Perséfone recupere la salud." Shion observó a la diosa en cuestión largo rato. "Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar."

Ambos se imaginaron la posibilidad de que a Perséfone le ocurriese algo malo. Aquél terrible escenario mostraba al Santuario reducido a más astillas de lo que había quedado cuando tuvieron el último enfrentamiento con Hades. Como sincronizados, Shion y Athena se pasaron las manos por sus rostros y menearon la cabeza, rogando para que nada de eso ocurriese.

En eso, un soldado entró y clavó su rodilla al suelo, esperando por instrucciones.

"Envía por Astrea de Erídano, dile que venga de inmediato con sus aprendices, por favor." Le pidió Shion. El soldado salió raudo.

"¿Astrea de Erídano?" Preguntó Saori intrigada.

"Es una amazona de plata, y además, una enfermera universitaria: es quien cuidó de nosotros cuando tuvimos aquellos percances no hace mucho." Explicó Shion. "Tiene dos aprendices: Pólux y Electra. Buenos chicos… aunque Electra es algo autoritaria."

"Dices eso porque te regañó por escaparte, Shion." Rió Saori. ":**n.n**: Ya veo."

"Princesa Athena: ya es tarde." Le dijo Shion. "Esperaré a Astrea hasta que llegue, pero usted vaya a dormir."

Athena asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por Shion fuera del cuarto. Echó una última aprehensiva mirada hacia Perséfone antes de que quedara fuera de vista. A paso moderado, la joven diosa fue escoltada por el Patriarca de regreso a su cuarto, para que pudiera dormir.

Su prima parecía estar soñando.

_Flashback (sueño de Perséfone)._

_Era un buen día en el Olimpo. La tarde estaba tranquila y la temperatura estaba en su medida justa. Algunos pajarillos volaban y se oían no lejos, el sonido de una pequeña cascada de agua y algunas ninfas jugando. Hades estaba tendido cuán largo era en el suelo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Disfrutaba de la plácida tarde… y las suaves caricias que Perséfone le brindaba._

_La joven diosa estaba sentada a su lado, en silencio, pero sonriente. Peinaba los cabellos del dios con sus dedos, al tiempo que le ponía pequeñas florecillas en su extraño peinado. No se decían nada… de cuando en cuando intercambiaban una tierna mirada o una sonrisa. De cuando en cuando, se robaban besos traviesos._

_Una ninfa llegó hasta ambos dioses y se arrodilló junto a ellos tras esparcir flores en el suelo, sin esperar una autorización. Era una de las amigas de la diosa._

_"¡Señorita Perséfone, Señor Hades! La señora Démeter viene en camino con la señora Hestia y se están acercando." Les dijo con prisa, mientras le entregaba una corona de flores a medio terminar a Perséfone y esparcía más flores sueltas en el suelo, como para fingir que habían estado ocupadas ambas en eso. _

_Hades se incorporó somnoliento, pero alerta. Se volvió hacia Perséfone, le acarició la mejilla y antes que se diera cuenta le robó un beso. La ninfa soltó una risilla ante la incomodidad de Perséfone, que se encendió hasta las orejas. El dios, luego de dedicarla una coqueta sonrisa, se puso su casco de invisibilidad, y se alejó con sigilo._

_Fin de Flashback._

**Inframundo.**

_Día siguiente._

El dios del Inframundo se encontraba ante un pequeño detalle, que bien podría transformarse en una gran calamidad si se le daba la oportunidad. Miró incrédulo como el espectro encargado de la cocina lo miraba con ojos de perro. Hades observó la mesa del comedor, la cuál estaba vacía y sin disponer, pese a que era la hora del desayuno.

"A ver si lo entendí." Dijo Hades sobándose las sienes. "No prepararon el desayuno, porque ¿nadie les dijo que debían hacerlo?"

"No, señor. Nadie nos dijo que debíamos." El pobre espectro estaba compungido.

"No prepararon el desayuno porque nadie les dijo. ¿Se puede saber entonces **POR QUÉ SÍ** lo prepararon los 5 días previos a hoy?"

"Es que… verá… nosotros… err…" El espectro miró a su señor derrotado. "Es que la Señora Perséfone nos dejó el plan de la semana. Pero no dijo nada por el día de hoy."

":_tic__ nervioso_¿Cómo que no les dijeron nada por hoy?" Si Hades estaba incrédulo, esto se debía a que no le cuadraba lo que su espectro le estaba diciendo.

"Que no nos dio instrucciones para el día de hoy… o para los que siguen." El espectro tragó saliva. "Hasta anoche esperamos la llamada de la Señora Perséfone, pero como no llamó, no hicimos nada."

":_TIC__ nervioso_¿Es que acaso Perséfone tiene que **DECIRLES** todo?"

"…"

El que calla, otorga.

"¡**NO PUEDO CREER** Que Sean tan Inútiles!"

":_vergüenza_: Lo lamentamos, señor. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo."

"Bah. Más te vale o le harás compañía a Tántalo." Hades frunció el ceño. "Llévame un café al menos a mi estudio."

"Sí señor."

Hades salió con el malhumor estampado en el rostro del comedor, con el espectro a la siga, que estuvo tras de él por al menos tres cuartos del inmenso corredor. Casi se cae al suelo de la impresión cuando el dios se detuvo de improviso.

"¿Qué te pasa, por qué me sigues?"

"Disculpe, mi señor, Quería saber cuáles eran sus órdenes para el día, mi señor."

"¿Ordenes?"

"Ya sabe… qué es lo que debemos hacer."

":_sarcasmo_¿Sus tareas diarias, quizás?" Hades levantó la nariz. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Es que… :_juega__ con sus dedos_: La Señora Perséfone siempre nos dice lo que debemos hacer a diario en la casa." Dijo el espectro. "Y… el plan semanal duró hasta el día de ayer." Hades bufó de disgusto y le dio la espalda.

"No tengo tiempo para ocuparme en esas cosas: Pregúntale a Pandora. Ella te dirá lo que debes hacer."

"¡Pero!"

"Ya basta. No me molestes más y llévame mi café a mi estudio, que tengo que estar en La Puerta del Infierno a las 9:30 y ya estoy retrasado."

Sin decir nada más, Hades se alejó a zancadas, dejando al espectro desolado a mitad del pasillo. Este, una vez que su señor se hubo alejado, suspiró derrotado.

":_lagrimea_: Pero la Señora Pandora me envió a preguntarle a usted…"

El café de Hades llegó frío a su estudio, pues como no especificó que quería que hirvieran el agua, los espectros asumieron que lo quería así no más. Tras contar hasta 750 en menos de 2 segundos, el dios regresó el café a la cocina disgustado y sin esperar por un segundo café, se fue sin desayunar, tras ordenar con tono severo que limpiasen un poco el castillo (que hacía 5 días que no limpiaban). Tan malhumorado quedó, que hasta Cerberos se contuvo incluso de moverle la cola cuando le vio pasar, cosa que era _per se_ bastante extraña.

A la hora del almuerzo volvió a pasar la rabia de su vida, al descubrir que, como los espectros encargados de la casa no habían podido ponerse de acuerdo en qué debían cocinar, le habían calentado el resumen de las sobras de la semana, a sabiendas que Hades detestaba comer las sobras. Como tenía hambre, no chistó, pero le hizo saber a Pandora, afligido, que su elección gastronómica del día dejaba mucho que desear… comentario que por cierto, sólo intrigó a la chica, pues ella no había tenido nada que ver al respecto.

Como Hades se consideraba muy bueno con sus espectros, decidió (bastante molesto) decirle al espectro que hacía las veces de mayordomo lo que quería comer en la cena y así facilitarle las cosas al pobre tipo, que estaba sometido a un fuerte estrés desde aquella mañana. La decisión fue que comerían spaghetti con salsa marinera, y que por favor, no se olvidara que cenaría con Pandora y sus 3 jueces.

Llegada la hora de la cena, y debido a un golpe de suerte para los pobres espectros de la cocina, Pandora se alcanzó a dar cuenta que nadie había dispuesto la mesa, porque _nadie_ se los había especificado (siee…estos son unos brutos), por lo que rápidamente ordenó que la preparasen, antes que Hades se diera cuenta y se malograse aún más su humor. Por fortuna, el dios nunca se enteró de esto y pasó como si nada. Él, sus jueces y Pandora se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, más callados que lo normal.

Hades no había sido Mister Simpatía aquél día precisamente y tenía muchísima hambre por si fuera poco: recuerden… no sólo NO había desayunado, sino que tampoco había almorzado. Y si no hay nada peor que un hombre con hambre¡Imagínense un dios!

"Bien¿Alguna novedad que reportar?" Preguntó Hades muy serio. Se volvió hacia Minos. "¿Solucionaste aquél problema que tenías en casa, Minos?"

"Eso creo. Al menos no ha habido problemas estos días y todo ha estado tranquilo por mi casa, mi señor." Confirmó el juez, mientras servían los platos. "Le agradezco su preocupación." Le dijo con la voz perdida mientras miraba extrañado el plato que tenía delante de sí.

"No es nada, Minos." Aseguró Hades. Se quedó mirando su plato de spaghetti. Enarcó una ceja. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Spaghetti a la marinera, señor." Dijo el espectro que había servido los platos. "Tal como lo pidió."

"¿Están seguros?"

"Sí… hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pese a que no teníamos la guía de la Señora Perséfone." Dijo con especial orgullo. "Fue difícil, pero lo logramos."

Hades tragó saliva y no emitió ningún comentario. No tenía corazón para pincharle la burbuja de ilusión al espectro. Centró su mirada en lo que había frente suyo. Enarcó ambas cejas e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Aquél plato tenía el aspecto de ser trozos de lechuga con tentáculos de pulpo dentro de una viscosa salsa gris. Profundizó la mueca y topó su comida disimuladamente con la punta del dedo… estaba fría. Tragó saliva. Levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de los demás comensales.

Aiacos miraba desconfiado su plato, pero imperturbable y digno, al igual que Minos y Radamanthys. Pandora sometía el suyo a un concienzudo escrutinio, y su rostro evidenciaba el asco que su estómago sentía. Hades respiró profundo y tomó su tenedor.

"Mi señor tendrá que disculpar mis malos modos." Dijo de pronto Radamanthys, quien pinchaba su comida con el cuchillo. "¿Seguro esto es comestible?"

"Al menos no tiene olor." Suspiró Minos resignado.

"¿Quién cocinó esto?" Le preguntó Hades al espectro.

"Entre todos señor."

"¿Están seguros que son spaghetti con salsa marinera?"

"Sí."

De pronto, Aiacos se levantó de súbito y, tomando la silla en sus manos, como para defenderse del plato, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

"**¡SE MOVIÓ! **Juro que lo vi moverse." Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Su comida, como oyéndole, se movió un poco. "**¡SÍ, SE MUEVE, MIREN, ESTÁ VIVO!**"

Hades frunció el ceño, al igual que Radamanthys. Ninguno de los dos había visto a la comida de Aiacos moverse, tal como él afirmaba, aunque Minos se había puesto de pie como medida de precaución. Estaban por regañar al pobre de Aiacos, cuando otro estridente sonido, que no habían oído en mucho tiempo, resonó por todo el comedor y pasillos aledaños.

"¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Pandora chilló a todo lo que le daban lo pulmones. Un enorme tentáculo, salido desde las profundidades de su plato y cuyo dueño parecía ser más grande que el recipiente en cuestión, la había sujetado por la cintura y alzado en el aire. "**¡ME ATACA, AUXILIO, AYUDEN LOS MUY BABOSOS Y NO SE QUEDEN MIRANDO!**" Gritó mientras pinchaba el tentáculo con su tenedor, para así obligarle a que la soltara.

¡Se armó la **GORDA**!

La comida de los demás platos pareció cobrar vida de pronto y atacó a los comensales, a quienes no les quedó otra más que defenderse. Mientras Hades trozaba a cubitos a la comida de su plato con su espada, Pandora logró zafarse del tentáculo luego que Radamanthys le diera una mano. Aiacos, antes que su plato lo atacase, le dio con la silla y al ver que lo había atontado, lanzó el plato ventana abajo, pudiendo así ayudar a Minos, quien estaba siendo cruelmente sofocado por su comida. Luego que Radamanthys se deshizo de la suya con una seguidilla de golpes, ayudó a Hades, cuyo plato se veía más amenazador que el de los demás. Luego que controlaron la mini emergencia, entre los dos rescataron a Pandora, quien había sido apresada por segunda vez y que había comenzado a golpear su comida con un pesado candelabro de bronce… lo único que había alcanzado a sujetar antes que los tentáculos la atrapasen de nuevo.

Entonces Radamanthys, sin perder más tiempo, se echó a Pandora al hombro, cuál saco de papas, y a instancias de Hades, salió del comedor, seguido de Minos y Aiacos. El dios del inframundo se les unió segundos más tarde. Pandora fue dejada en el suelo y los 3 jueces, más el dios, se agolparon contra la puerta para evitar que su comida les persiguiese hasta el pasillo.

**"¡CON FUERZA Y NO DEJEN QUE SALGA!"** Les ordenó el dios, haciendo causa común con sus atribulados jueces.

Se oyeron chillidos, rugidos, golpes, azotes y estallidos tanto de sonido como de luz. La puerta se azotó con violencia y se oyó una desagradable explosión. Entonces todo se sumió en tétrico silencio (y aquí **sí saben** de silencios tétricos). Los 5 se quedaron mirando a la cara sin decir palabra y se alejaron de la puerta, que ya no se azotaba. Aiacos, con cautela se asomó dentro del comedor… para luego abrir la puerta de par en par y observar por completo anonadado hacia el interior.

El comedor estaba cubierto por completo en una suerte de lodo color gris oscuro, gelatinoso y viscoso en ciertas partes, que por fortuna no tenía olor. Trozos de tentáculos había en el suelo, las cortinas estaban rasgadas y los cristales hechos añicos. Del techo y los candelabros goteaba parte de esta sustancia. El pobre espectro que les había servido la comida estaba agachado en el suelo, temblando de miedo y cubriéndose la cabeza con la bandeja: por fortuna estaba ileso. Los quedó mirando con ojos de borrego.

Sí. En el jaleo, le habían olvidado dentro y el pobre estaba lívido del espanto (y eso que vivía en el inframundo).

"Este… ¿Alguien quiere comer pizza?" Preguntó de pronto Pandora.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_… se quería morir de la pena. ¡Tenía el rostro todo azul! **ENCIMA CON TRENZAS.** ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando fue a abrir la puerta en esas fachas? Para Colmo Era…!_

**PS:** Debo admitir que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto al escribir un fic. Le guardo un cariño especial a este capítulo, que espero disfruten como se merece. Un datito de mitología griega: Para quién se preguntaba quién es Tántalo, yo les diré. **Tántalo**, el rey de Frigia, era conocido por sus crímenes y burlas a los inmortales, con quienes mantenía una amistad, pese a su reputación. Entre sus crímenes más conocidos está haber revelado a los mortales asuntos que sólo concernían a los dioses, robó néctar y ambrosia para sus concubinas y no le quiso regresar el perro de Zeus a su dueño. Pero lo que le valió la ira divina fue una cena. Tántalo invitó a los dioses a una cena por reparación de sus travesuras. Los inmortales asistieron de buena fe y con la mejor intención de perdonarle, pero cuál sería su horrorosa sorpresa, incluso Ares se sintió asqueado, cuando sirvieron el plato principal: algo en la carne servida les hacía sospechar, y no fue sino hasta que Démeter, que tomó un trozo de carne en alto, para soltarlo con repulsión, que se dieron cuenta que Tántalo había matado a su hijo y hecho cocinar. Lo condenaron al tártaro, a vagar por un lago inmenso, rodeado por hermosos árboles frutales. Pero cada vez que se inclina a beber, el agua se le escapa de las manos y cuando intenta alcanzar los frutos de los árboles, estos se pudren o las ramas se alejan de su alcance. Para colmo, es acosado por hambre y sed infinitas. ¡**DEJEN REVIEW**!

**Mini Omake: Pizza.**

Hades estaba en su estudio, sujetando en auricular del teléfono en su oreja. Estaba acompañado de sus tres jueces y Pandora. Todo el grupo había ido a darse una ducha luego de la inusual guerra contra la comida y ahora esperaban el pedido de la pizza al Domino's más cercano al Inframundo. Minos había donado unos cupones de descuento y Pandora ya había traído al estudio algunos platos, vasos y servilletas.

"Si… sí, muy bien." Dijo Hades al teléfono. "Una Pizza Dominator con doble ración de queso, pepperoni, champiñones y tomate. Tengo un cupón de 2x1." Continuó el dios. "¿Una Gaseosa de dos litros? No tengo problemas… Ya… Muy bien… ¿Dije que tenía cupón?" Hades se relamió mentalmente: ya casi podía saborear la pizza. "¿Necesitas mi dirección? Perfecto. Mira, escúchame bien, que es complicado llegar. Busca el agujero más cercano que tenga fama de llevar al Inframundo, llega hasta el fondo y pregunta por el río Estigia… Caronte los va a estar esperando… ¿Qué? No para nada: Cerberos ya comió, no les hará… ¡**NO ESTOY LOCO**! Claro que estoy hablando en serio… ¿**QUÉ**? Te aguantas 5 minutos que no voy a permitir que… ¿Diga?" Hades miró el teléfono perplejo.

"Señor Hades¿Ocurrió algo?" Preguntó Pandora.

"¿Tengo cara de estar loco?"

"No." Dijeron a coro todos los presentes.

":_perplejo_:… Me colgaron…" Gimoteó Hades. "Me dijeron que estaba loco :**_TT-TT_**:."

Los 5 suspiraron resignados y bajaron las cabezas. Uno que otro estómago rugió de hambre. ¡Ese día no era su día!

**Fin del Omake.**


	6. Sandwich Nocturno

**A/N: **No es una secuela, pero sí se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por leer mis barrabasadas.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 37 para ver y entender Manga:_ _Los pétalos de cerezo significan nostalgia._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 5.**

**Sándwich Nocturno.**

**Santuario de Athena.**

_6 días desde la llegada de Perséfone._

_22:07 pm._

¿Estaría bien? Perséfone apagó el televisor y se tendió sobre su costado, mirando hacia su derecha. Hades tendría que estar en aquél espacio. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. ¿Habría comido bien? Estaba preocupada por eso. Quizás Hades estaba pasando hambre… sacudió su cabeza. Mejor dejaba de preocuparse por ese malagradecido, que no le daba ni la hora y que ignoraba todas aquellas cosas que hacía por él, con tanto cariño.

…

Lo extrañaba. Seguramente estaba chiflada por extrañarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Echaba de menos que la abrazara por la espalda y que le besara el cuello cuando nadie estaba mirando. Extrañaba su presencia y ese calorcito que le daba en el corazón cada vez que lo veía. Era duro estar sin él. Lo amaba. Muchísimo. ¿Cómo no amar esa sonrisa y esos ojitos grises? A ese niño tímido que se escondía bajo esa fachada de chico malo.

Perséfone apagó la luz y se cubrió con las mantas, sin dejar de pensar en Hades.

Debió haberse traído el pijama de su marido… extrañaba su olor.

**Inframundo.**

_10 días desde la desaparición de Perséfone… o sea, aquél mismo día._

_22:07 pm._

De una cosa Hades estaba podía seguro: necesitaba contratar **nueva** servidumbre, ya que la que tenía… mejor ni comento al respecto, o me pondré a llorar para apoyar a Hades.

Digamos lo siguiente. Los espectros que servían en el castillo de Hades, como sirvientes eran limitados por lo visto, y había que decirles absolutamente **TODO** a la hora de manejar la casa. En esto, Perséfone no tenía problemas¡**EN ABSOLUTO**, y, como buena hija de Démeter que era, siempre consideraba los imprevistos y tenía anchura de miras a la hora de manejar la casa. Por eso no sólo las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas, sino que además siempre consideraba los 5 días que seguían a la hora de dar órdenes.

Claro que Hades no había apreciado todo el minucioso trabajo que su esposa se daba todos los días para mantener su querido hogar en pie, y fue necesario que la diosa desapareciera del mapa para que por fin se diera cuenta de que se había sacado la lotería y que **_no todas_** las mujeres tienen impreso en su código genético esto de manejar una casa. Los días que siguieron a la desaparición de la reina del Inframundo fueron relativamente normales, pero luego de aquella desastrosa cena, las cosas fueron en picada y de mal en peor: en menos de 2 días, el castillo de Hades, que pese a lo que dicen las leyendas, era una obra de arte de la arquitectura y se mantenía en perfectas condiciones, ya estaba como para demolerlo por falta de cuidados.

Sí, una casa se ensucia y desordena más rápido de lo que se cree. ¡Imaginen un Castillo!

Hades abrió la puerta de su estudio. Esta se resistió un poco, chirrió al abrirse y al cerrarse, lo que logró destemplarle los dientes al dios. La habitación estaba llena de polvo y nadie se había preocupado de vaciar los papeleros. A lo sumo alguien había abierto las ventanas a diario, por lo que afortunadamente no olía a encierro. Hades optó por darle un puntapié a la puerta para abrirla y con cara de papel corrugado, entró a zancadas, seguido por Pandora.

"¿Cómo es posible que seas **_más_** inútil que **yo**, Pandora?" La regañó una vez que hubo cerrado la chirriante puerta. "Nunca antes habíamos tenido estos problemas¡No Te Creo que No Sabes Manejar Una Casa! Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado."

"¡Es cierto! No sé manejar una casa. ¿Crees que si supiera las cosas estarían así de mal?"

"Conociéndote, tal vez sí."

"¡Ay no me apoyes tanto! Al menos lo intento, no como otros."

"¿Quieres decir que **no _hago_** mi parte?"

"Sí."

Pandora se cruzó de brazos y le clavó la mirada a Hades. Pese a la insolencia que este gesto podría significar, era normal entre estos dos cuando estaban a solas, por lo que el dios no estalló de ira. Pandora era prácticamente su hermana y le permitía cierto grado de familiaridad con el dios en algunas circunstancias. Hades la estimaba muchísimo, lo cuál no quería decir que le aguantase todos sus dichos, ante los que reaccionaba en forma más fraternal, sólo por ser ella.

"¡**SI HAGO MI PARTE**! Prácticamente **YO, HADES, SEÑOR DEL INFRAMUNDO**, estoy manejando el castillo y el Inframundo al mismo tiempo." Hades se sacudió la ropa… que por cierto… era lo único que le quedaba limpio y planchado: regados por toda su enorme habitación habían por lo menos 6 kilos de ropa sucia. "Lo tengo **tODo** bajo control."

"¿Entonces porqué no sale la colada, porqué no has llamado al plomero, porqué los pasillos están llenos de polvo, porqué el salón de música sigue inundado, porqué no le has dicho a Myu o a Zeros que ayuden a fumigar el jardín, porqué Giganto bajó de peso, porqué no le has puesto el garrapaticida a Cerberos, porqué no lo has sacado a pasear o llevado al veterinario, porqué…?"

":_vena__ gorda_¿Y porqué no has hecho todas esas cosas tú y me ayudas un poco?" Exigió saber Hades, harto ya de tanta pregunta. Pandora se miró las uñas con descuido.

"Porque tengo que manejar a los espectros y tocar el arpa." Dijo sin mucha ceremonia. "Eso es bastante trabajo."

"¡**SI ES POR ESO** entonces **YO TENGO** que manejar el maldito Inframundo! **ESO** sí que es trabajo."

"Qué dicho sea de paso, lo has estado haciendo bastante mal."

":_tic__ nervioso_:"

"Tienes mucho papeleo acumulado." Le dijo Pandora con inocencia. "Sin mencionar que las colas de almas que quieren entrar al Inframundo son tres veces más largas y están todas atrapadas en la complicada burocracia de ingreso." La muchacha miró a Hades aburrida: al parecer había jalado de un nervio bastante sensible, porque el dios le devolvió una expresión tan extraña como dolida.

"Ya está. A partir de ahora comienzas a manejar la casa."

"No puedo."

"¿Cómo que no puedes? **Claro** que puedes!"

"¡No puedo, porque Perséfone no me deja!" Exclamó Pandora. La chica suspiró profundo. "Siempre intenta enseñarme con mucha piedad, pero nunca aprendo nada: siempre causo algún desastre. Lo mío es manejar a los espectros y tocar el arpa… ¿Por qué crees que siempre me hace tocar el arpa en las fiestas? Para que no destruya nada."

"No te creo. :_cruzado__ de brazos_: Si es así como dices¿Cómo entonces el castillo se mantiene tan bien durante la primavera y el verano?"

"Por teléfono. Y antes enviaba a Hermes, Iris o a alguna ninfa de buena voluntad." Afirmó Pandora. "En este castillo no se mueve una mota de polvo sin que Perséfone no lo autorice… aunque estos últimos 10 días se han movido varias. En todo caso¿para qué te esmeras tanto? Dudo que mi cuñada regrese así no más."

Hades se encogió de hombros y suspiró muy cansado. ¿Para qué se esmeraba tanto en que todo estuviera perfecto? En diez días no había sabido nada de Perséfone… y como ella había dicho que no quería volver a verlo. Eso le dolía más de lo que él creía. Extrañaba tanto a Perséfone que hasta creía verla por los rincones y la razón de que tuviera tanto papeleo acumulado, se debía a que había estado pensando en ella más de la cuenta. Hades estaba angustiado, pero no demostraba nada: su esposa no estaba en el Inframundo… y no quería verlo. Eso le dolía. Pandora se dio cuenta que había metido las patas.

"¿Señor Hades? Lo lamento, no quise…" Comenzó muy afligida. Hades le hizo una seña con la mano y se dirigió a la salida.

"Naah. Tienes razón. No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo tanto."

El dios salió del estudio y con lentos pasos se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a Pandora sola con sus pensamientos. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño, hambre y lo único que veían sus ojos era desorden y más desorden. ¡Vaya! No veía el lugar tan desastrado desde que era soltero. Una vez que estuvo recluido en sus habitaciones, se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla y echó una ojeada: la cama estaba deshecha, había libros en el suelo, junto con parte de su inconcluso papeleo diario. Había al menos 10 vasos diferentes en su mesita de noche, un montón de servilletas usadas y ropa sucia tirada en el suelo.

No. No veía su cuarto así desde que era soltero. Hades sonrió: cuando Perséfone vino a vivir con él, ya como su esposa, lo estuvo regañando por desordenado y guarro a diario por al menos 6 semanas seguidas.

Suspiró melancólico y decidió poner un poco de orden. Estiró la cama, recogió la basura, ordenó un poco la ropa, lo que le tomó al menos una hora. Mandó a llamar a unos espectros a que se llevaran las cosas sucias y los desechos. ¡Incluso encontró el control remoto, perdido desde hacía 6 días! (debajo de su almohada). Una vez que estuvo solo de nuevo, se puso pijama y echó en la cama, abrazando el pijama de Perséfone.

La extrañaba. No porque le mantuviera el castillo en perfecto orden, sino por todos aquellos pequeños detalles de los que nadie se percataba o preocupaba desde que se había ido. Tragó saliva… rodó hasta el espacio de su esposa, sin soltar su pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

La extrañaba mucho.

…

_03:07 am._

…

Rodó de nuevo en la cama. Tenía hambre. Volvió a rodar. Seguía con hambre. Rodó una vez más. Su estómago rugió. Rodó por novena vez. ¡**Feh**!

Hades se incorporó en la cama con el ceño fruncido, taimado. Tenía hambre. Mucha. Hacía 10 días que no comía bien. Lamentó su suerte unos instantes antes de incorporarse sobre sus pies. Si esto seguía así, capaz y hasta le suavizaba el castigo a Tántalo. Se puso la bata y salió del cuarto: a ver si encontraba algo ligeramente comestible en la cocina.

Pasó desapercibido mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. Una vez allí, encendió una luz tenue. El lugar se veía en orden, nada parecía fuera de lugar, lo cuál podría ser un poco sospechoso. Tomó la bolsa del pan, de la cuál sacó uno, que dejó sobre el mesón. Luego abrió el refrigerador y sacó queso, mantequilla y jamón.

¡Que raro! Se suponía que no había nada de comer. ¡Ni modo!

Hades se quedó mirando el pan, el queso y el jamón. Perséfone siempre le preparaba un sándwich de queso y jamón cuando tenía insomnio. Pero ¿Cómo lo hacía? Tomó el pan en una mano y lo observó. Él se preparaba sándwiches cuando era soltero ¿sería posible que lo hubiera olvidado? Dejó el pan a un lado y tomó el queso. Este estaba completo en un trozo. Quizás se había equivocado: el que Perséfone le daba venía en delgadas láminas. Lo único que estaba bien era el jamón.

Dejó los ingredientes en el mesón y los observó en su conjunto. Tomó el pan y lo partió con un cuchillo a la mitad, luego puso todo el pedazo de queso en él, junto con el jamón.

No… no quedaba igual.

Él lo quería igual como se lo preparaba Perséfone.

Su estómago rugió. Dos gruesos lagrimones recorrieron sus mejillas. Ni siquiera podría morderlo si lo dejaba así. ¿Y Si cortaba el queso él mismo? Hades sacó su espada de algún lado (a mi no me miren, yo no más les cuento lo que pasó) y comenzó a cortar finas lonjas de queso… pero hizo un movimiento mal y casi se cercena la mano. Se puso verde de dolor. Rápidamente el dios encendió su cosmo para curar su herida, al tiempo que maldecía a las Parcas por haberlo metido en ese lío. Una vez que estuvo curado, se mojó la mano con agua y se acercó al mesón. A las 3 de la mañana, y luego de casi dos semanas complicadas, estaba muy irascible.

Hades encendió su cosmo.** ¡QUERÍA UN SANDWICH Y LO QUERÍA YA! **Nada se interpondría en su camino para lograr su meta. Las paredes vibraron con la energía divina y las luces bajaron su intensidad. Señaló el pan con su dedo índice, mientras un fondo de llamaradas auspiciadas por Efectos Especiales Marca ACME añadía los toques necesarios para una escena de terror (:_hastío_: Nunca más hago trato con auspiciadores)

"**YO SOY HADES. OBEDECE, MÍSERO MEDRUGO DE PAN. ¡TRANSFÓRMATE EN SANDWICH EN ESTE MOMENTO!**" Bramó el dios con violencia.

…

…

:_hastío_:

Como si el pan pudiera oírle.

En todo caso, pareció haber algún tipo de reacción, a nivel molecular al menos, sin que mediase la intervención de alguna voluntad, por muy básica que esta fuera. La estructura química del pan pareció reaccionar a algún tipo de orden, y comenzó a vibrar con energía. Hades observó complacido como el pan le 'obedecía,' pero se llevó la más cruel de las decepciones al ver que el pan se convirtió en una medialuna (o un croissant) tras mucho esfuerzo y sudor, y no en el sándwich que él quería.

Quizás la levadura, al ser un tipo de hongo, fue el que logró este cambio.

Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza del dios, quien agachó la cabeza tras un derrotado suspiro. Dos gruesos lagrimones le cayeron, cual cascadas, por las mejillas. ¡No Había Justicia Para un dios Hambriento! Hades se llevó la mano al mentón en pensativa actitud.

"Hora de recurrir a la caballería pesada." Hades dijo meditabundo. De pronto puso una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. "Esos dos hacen una bonita pareja."

…

Hades necesita un hobbie.

**Habitación de Pandora.**

_03:30 am._

**TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Pandora, quien dormía profundamente, gruñó en sueños. Hacía al menos unos 7 minutos que alguien golpeaba a su puerta con insistencia.

**TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Enojada, por fin abrió los ojos. La porfía de quién le llamaba sólo podía significar que el Inframundo estaba en peligro. La última vez que le habían despertado a mitad de la noche, fue cuando Perséfone en persona le avisó que Hades había sufrido un extraño ataque durante su sueño no hacía mucho y que necesitaba ayuda médica ya. En fin. Pandora encendió la luz, se puso sus pantuflas de piel de conejo, caminó hasta su tocador, se puso su bata y se miró en el espejo.

**TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Su rostro estaba azul. No porque estuviera enferma, sino por la mascarilla nocturna que usaba. Como Pandora dormía de espaldas, casi sin moverse, podía usar este tipo de productos sin temor a ensuciar las almohadas. Su cabello estaba sujeto en dos trenzas sueltas, una a cada lado de su rostro. A medio bostezar, enfadada por la hora (¡Más Valía Que Fuera Algo Importante y No Una Necedad!) y olvidando que tenía todos estos productos en la cara, Pandora caminó hasta la puerta.

":_somnolienta_¿Qué pasa…? **Más Vale Que…**" Pandora dejó la boca abierta y abrió los ojos como platos. "**¡Radamanthys!**"

Hablando de malos momentos para recordar que una tiene una máscara en la cara, de color divertido.

El juez de Hades se puso rojo como semáforo y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado. Pandora, por su parte, se quería morir de la pena. ¡Tenía el rostro todo azul! **ENCIMA CON TRENZAS.** ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando fue a abrir la puerta en esas fachas? Para Colmo Era Radamanthys Quien la Despertaba! Por qué no podía ser alguien más? Por qué tenía que ser Radamanthys? Con el más ferviente deseo que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragase de un bocado, Pandora bajó la cabeza, rápidamente comenzó a deshacer sus trenzas con las que dormía y a respirar con rapidez. ¡Qué Trauma! Su rostro estaba azul. ¡**Azul** Por Todos Los dioses! Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a ella…? Hey, Un momento… la chica se fijó en los pies de Radamanthys: **¡USABA PANTUFLAS DE PERRITO!**

:_sarcasmo_¡Qué Varonil:_gota_: Hablando de mata – pasiones.

"Err… :_rojo_: Este… :_se rasca el cuello_: Disculpa la hora, Srta. Pandora, pero mi Señor Hades quiere que vaya a la cocina."

"En seguida voy."

Pandora entró en su cuarto a la velocidad del rayo, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí con violencia. ¿Por qué? Por qué ella? Por qué? Dejando esas cosas de lado, la chica suspiró, contó hasta 20 y abrió la puerta así un poquito para asomarse. Radamanthys ya se había ido. Pandora suspiró. Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

¿Por qué a ella?

**Cocina.**

Hades estaba sentado casualmente en una silla, mientras esperaba que Pandora llegase. Creía haber tenido una buena idea al enviar a Radamanthys a buscarla. Esos dos se veían muy bien juntos: nada más necesitaban un empujoncito y ¡Voil�! Serían una pareja encantadora.

Claro que… según él. ¿Por qué creen que digo que Hades necesita de un hobbie?

Hablando de empujones, Pandora, aún con el rostro azul, abrió la puerta de la cocina de una patada. Se veía molesta. Avanzó hasta Hades con los puños apretados.

"¿Mandaste por mi, señor?" Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Sí. Veo que Radamanthys te despertó." Hades se puso serio al observar mejor a su casi hermana. "No me digas que te vio con el rostro todo **azul**. ¡**QUÉ CHASCO**!"

Hablando de puñales por la espalda proverbiales.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Ladró Pandora.

":_ojos__ de cachorro_¿Me haces un sándwich?"

Pandora, si hubiera podido, hubiera estrangulado a Hades allí mismo y sin perder más tiempo, pero le vio tan desvalido, y además como ella había metido las patas más temprano, accedió en su corazón a prepararle el puñetero sándwich, aunque no de buena gana. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se acercó dando pisotones a una de las gavetas para sacar un cuchillo: a ver si en la mañana le ponía un laxante en el café a Hades. Eso sería una buena venganza.

"¡No puedo creer que seas tan inútil, hermanito! Primero tienes este lugar cayéndose a pedazos y ahora eres incapaz de prepararte un sándwich tu solo. ¡Ya estás viejo, peludo y hediondo para estos trotes! Debería darte vergüenza." Protestó Pandora, mientras, diligente, le preparaba su divino tentempié. "¡Encima Egoísta! No me dijiste que habían medialunas con lo que me gustan."

":_gota_: No había." Le dijo con cierto dejo de inocencia. "Te lo juro."

"Feh. Ten, aquí tienes."

Pandora le entregó el sándwich a Hades, quien lo recibió con una infantil y entusiasta sonrisa. La chica estaba por irse cuando la voz del dios la detuvo.

"O sea¿va en serio que te vieron el rostro azul? Menos mal que no te vio con esas trenzas que te pones para dormir, porque te habrías visto bastante… _pintoresca_." Le dijo Hades, tras darle un mordisco a su pan. Pandora se detuvo estática. Y se volteó furibunda hacia el dios. "Mmm… está seco. No te quedó como a Perséfone. Te faltó la mantequilla."

Pandora echó humo por las orejas. Primero la despertaban en medio de la noche sólo porque Hades quería un sándwich y el muy inútil no podía hacérselo el mismo, pasaba la vergüenza de su vida, pues la habían visto con un aspecto muy poco normal y luego que accedía a prepararle el sándwich al dios, este le decía que no le había quedado igual como su esposa y encima…

"Sí, está seco. El queso no te quedó **chicloso**. ¿Cómo es la palabra? Sí. Derretido. ¿Por qué no me derretiste el queso?" Preguntó Hades inocente, tras darle una tercera mordida al pan. Pandora golpeó la mesa y lo enfrentó casi nariz a nariz.

"¡No te lo derretí porque **_no soy_** adivina!" Los ojos de Pandora se llenaron de lágrimas. "Al menos agradece que te preparé el mugroso pedazo de pan y no te dejé pasar hambre. ¡**QUE PENA POR TI** si no te gusta lo que preparo! **TOTAL, SOY UNA INÚTIL**… :_sob_:"

Dicho esto, Pandora se fue medio llorando de regreso a su cuarto. Hades tragó su trozo de pan y observó totalmente perplejo la puerta por la cuál su hermana putativa había desaparecido. ¿Es que tenía un don especial para hacer enojar a las mujeres? No se explicaba el razón del porqué Pandora había reaccionado como lo había hecho. Quizás le habían puesto algo al agua.

Suspiró derrotado. Hades no parecía haber heredado las mismas cualidades que sus hermanos a la hora de tratar con mujeres: Zeus y Poseidón parecían ser bastante populares entre las damas… aunque no envidiaba los problemas que ambos tenían con sus esposas. Hera era terrible y Anfitrite… se veía una ninfa muy dulce, pero ¡Ay, como se enojaba! Menos mal que todavía no reencarnaba o Julián estaría en francos problemas.

Hablando de hermanos, Hades sacó su celular y marcó algunos números. Necesitaba hablar con alguien (el muy inconsciente no se ha fijado que son más de las 3 de la mañana, pero eso es otro asunto)

…

Tenía que ser su peinado. Quizás por eso las mujeres no le daban tanta bola como a sus hermanos o no les gustaba su presencia.

…

Sí, definitivamente era su peinado.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo capítulo._**

_… le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras se deshacía en escandalosa lágrimas. ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado de él! Mejor le seguía el juego: parecía estar bastante afligido y no se veía como para echar bromas. Julián suspiró¡Ojalá que nadie lo estuviera mirando!_

**PS:** No sé si torturar a Hades de este modo sea muy beneficioso… después de todo, el tipo si tiene bastantes fans a las que temer. Lo que me recuerda… **Hades**, en la mitología, tiene un casco especial, que le hace invisible a los ojos de los demás dioses y de los mortales cada vez que lo lleva puesto. **Las Parcas** son 3 diosas que tejen la vida de los hombres y de los dioses, y al menos en el caso de los mortales, son quienes cortan el hilo de la vida. Se las representa como 3 diosas ancianas, cuyos nombres son Láquesis, Cloto y Atropos. Sus juicios son implacables y tanto dioses como mortales están sujetos a sus designios. **Anfitrite** es la esposa de Poseidón. Es una nereida, o ninfa del mar, hija de Nereo y Doris. La chica esta se hizo de rogar, y no le puso las cosas fáciles a Poseidón, de hecho, el dios tuvo que hacer bastantes cosas e insistir mucho para convencerla de casarse con él. Fue un delfín quien hizo de 'celestina' para esta pareja. Anfitrite, como esposa de Poseidón, es la diosa del mar calmo (sí, fue elevada a diosa al casarse), pues es quien convence a su marido de calmar las tormentas en altamar y de paso le endulza el talante. **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO. ¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	7. Un Encuentro con Hades

**A/N: **Esta, por razones obvias, es la última actualización de la semana, así que les pido que tengan paciencia. Esperen el próximo capítulo para el día Lunes en la tarde.No es una secuela, pero sí se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por leer mis barrabasadas.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 53 para ver y entender Manga: La chica del pelo crespo es SIEMPRE la más seductora._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 6.**

**Un encuentro con Hades.**

**Casa de Escorpión. Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

_Día siguiente._

_09:48 pm._

Alisa dejó a su recién nacido Kyrus en su cochecito, luego que le hubo cambiado el pañal. Se sentó sobre el sillón y se dedicó a observarlo con cariño, tarareando una suave canción de cuna. El bebé no tardó nada en quedarse dormido.

"Es muy pequeñito. ¡Qué encanto de bebé!" Dijo Saori, quien estaba con ella. "¿Ha llorado mucho?"

"No, para nada. Es curioso, pero se despierta cuando mucho 3 veces por noche." Alisa sonrió traviesa. "Ojalá siga así. Mi hermana, mi mamá y mi suegra están verdes de la envidia."

Saori sonrió y le acarició los deditos al bebé, quien ni bien sintió este contacto, abrió la mano y sujetó el dedo de la diosa, tras abrir un instante los ojos y volver a cerrarlos.

"¡Me alegra tanto que ustedes no hayan tenido complicaciones! Por lo que veo Kyrus está muy sano y eso que es prematuro." Saori retiró su mano. "Será un buen santo este niño."

"Igual que su papá." Dijo Alisa embelesada. "Y sí, fue prematuro, pero no por mucho: le faltaba poco para nacer."

Alisa le sonrió con orgullo y volvió la mirada a su bebé, que dormía imperturbable. En eso, Perséfone salió del baño y se acercó al grupo. Se veía pálida, pero más recuperada y los colores volvían a su rostro. Se sentó junto a las chicas.

"Discúlpame por favor Alisa…"

"¿Ya se siente mejor? Me dio un buen susto hace un rato."

"¡Feh! No solo a ti: casi me muero." Protestó Athena, cruzándose de brazos. La diosa miró a su prima. "Deberías hacerme caso e ir a ver a un médico: esto es cosa de todos los días _a la misma hora_."

"Ya estoy bien. En serio: no estoy enferma." Perséfone se mordió los labios. "Debe ser un efecto secundario de haber dejado el Inframundo antes de tiempo, eso es todo." La diosa les dedicó una sonrisa. "Además siempre me siento así en esta época del año."

"Con mayor razón debería ver a un médico." Le dijo Alisa asintiendo con la cabeza. "Al menos contrólese la presión, no cuesta nada." Iba a decir otra cosa, pero prefirió abstenerse y hacer uso de su derecho a permanecer en silencio.

"No es…"

"Esculapio es muy correcto y guardará el secreto." La interrumpió Saori. "Puedo decirle que venga, argumentando que tengo un fuerte dolor de estómago." Le ofreció con cariño. Perséfone suspiró y se calló, dando a entender que no quería hablar del asunto. Saori y Alisa intercambiaron una rápida mirada y suspiraron.

Si bien habían pasado 10 días desde que había abandonado el Inframundo, Perséfone sólo había pasado los últimos 6 en el Santuario. La diosa apenas se había sentido en el lugar y no había causado muchas molestias. Saori la convenció de quedarse al menos por unos días, mientras se las ingeniaba para convencerla de que hiciera las paces con Hades de alguna manera y que regresase al Inframundo, cosa en lo que no le había ido tan bien.

Perséfone estaba algo volátil en ese sentido. Ni bien le insinuaban que tenía marido, o se acordaba del motivo de su partida del Inframundo o de lo bueno que era Hades, estallaba en llanto o se encerraba, furiosa, en su cuarto, dependiendo del caso y su estado de ánimo. Además estaba muy somnolienta y se cansaba con facilidad. Saori tenía algunas sospechas al respecto, que ya había compartido con la única mujer del Santuario que no usaba máscara aparte de ella misma, Alisa, quién… le había encontrado la razón.

El bebé estornudó en sueños. Como despertó tras hacer esto, se puso a gimotear, para luego ponerse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas de recién nacido. Alisa rápidamente se volvió a él y lo tomó en brazos para consolarlo.

"¡Ya, mi niño, tranquilo! No llores que no pasó nada." Alisa le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda para luego acunarlo. El bebé estiró sus brazos, con las manos bien abiertas y descoordinadas. "¡Shhh! Ya pasó, ya pasó…" Lentamente el bebé se calmó, hasta que su berrido se convirtió en un gemido y pronto sólo tuvo los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, pero calladito. Perséfone se acercó a Alisa y le acarició los deditos al niño. Éste le sujetó un dedo y la miró con largura, antes de bostezar.

"¡Ay, papito, que sueño tienes!" Le dijo la diosa con ternura. Kyrus la miró con ojos grandes y si hubiera sabido sonreír, lo hubiera hecho. "¡Qué lindo crío! Me recuerda a Adonis cuando la Tía Afrodita me lo entregó."

"Gracias." Dijo Alisa con una sonrisa y orgullo de madre. "¡Para Colmo Se Sabe Guapo! Apenas tiene unos cuantos días y ya le ha coqueteado a medio Santuario."

"¡Hijo de Tigre!" Rió Saori divertida. "Espero que no haya heredado las mañas de Milo." Añadió antes de volverse hacia su prima. "Oye Perséfone… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo delicada?"

"¿Huh?"

"¡Pero no quiero que te pongas a llorar!"

":_inocente__, gota_¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque has estado muy llorona estos días… Y enojona también, pero ese no es el caso." Saori levantó las manos en señal de paz. "No digo que me moleste, sólo estoy preocupada e intrigada."

"¿Intrigada por qué?"

"Verás…"

"Mejor lo digo yo." Dijo Alisa de pronto, interrumpiendo a Athena y sonriéndole a Perséfone. Saori suspiró de alivio. "¿Desde cuando más o menos siente náuseas en las mañanas?" Le dijo con un tono de voz muy respetuoso.

Tengo que decirlo: ni Alisa ni Saori querían un lío con Perséfone por haber metido las patas por falta de tino.

":_roja_: Yo… siempre me siento así en esta época del año y…"

"Perséfone¿por qué tu cosmo se siente extraño?" Le preguntó Athena derechamente. "No me bajes la vista que sabes a lo que me refiero. Se siente divertido, como doble."

"…"

"Eso explicaría porqué está tan… usted sabe: sensible a todo." Añadió Alisa, sin dejar de acunar al bebé, que ya estaba muy dormidito en sus brazos. Perséfone bajó la mirada y regresó a su puesto en el sillón, sin dejar de mirarse las rodillas.

"Yo… esto no es lo que parece." Dijo con algo de vergüenza. "Es… psicológico… yo… siempre me pasa en esta época… Nadie lo sabe… no estoy… no se hagan ideas… Yo **_no_** puedo…"

"¡Tonterías! Claro que puedes: todas las diosas podemos. No tienes ningún impedimento médico que…"

"… No puedo." Perséfone miró fijo a Saori. "… Lo hemos intentado, pero nada pasa… no puedo."

"Si puedes."

Perséfone se quedó en silencio y fijó su mirada en Kyrus, que dormía ajeno a toda conversación, con una amorosa sonrisa: adoraba a los niños… suspiró de pena y melancolía. Saori abrió los ojos y los llenó de lágrimas, aunque estas nunca rodaron por sus mejillas. Alisa entrecerró los ojos con suavidad, miró a su bebé, que dormía de nuevo y volvió a mirar hacia Perséfone.

"Con todo respeto, No creo que sea psicológico esta vez." Le dijo con decisión. Alisa miró unos segundos a Saori, para volver a mirar a Perséfone a la cara. "Acabo de tener un bebé… quizás no soy una experta, pero no puedo estar tan errada. Y si lo estoy… no pierde nada con hacerse revisar, excepto salir de dudas."

Perséfone tomó aire para contestarle a Alisa, pero el sonido de los botones del celular de Saori la atajó. Athena parecía buscar un número en la memoria del aparato, y no se veía dispuesta a transar. Segundos después, apretó algunos botones más, tras encontrar el que buscaba.

"¿Artemisa? Soy yo, Athena… :_gota__, sarcasmo_:… sí, sí, también me alegro de escucharte… Disculpa que te moleste, pero… quisiera que vengas a mi Santuario: necesito ayuda… No, no puedo… ¡porque lo prometí…! Sí… no. No te ocupará mucho tiempo. Cuando llegues lo sabrás… ¿No puedes? No importa… siempre le puedo pedir a Ilitia o a Igía que venga: ellas sí querrán ayudarme. Además será mucho mejor si vienen ellas y no tú, que estás tan ocupada. ¡Adiós, hermanita!" Saori colgó. Lejos de verse ofuscada, se veía traviesa.

"¿Para qué necesitas la ayuda de esas tres?" Preguntó Perséfone con sospecha. Alisa las miró curiosa. Saori sonrió.

"Solo hay que contar hasta…" Su celular la interrumpió. Athena miró la pantalla y sonrió. "¡Sabía que no iba a poder aguantarse!" Dijo antes de contestar. "¿Diga? Artemisa, Discúlpame, creo no haberme despedido… :_alegre_¿**VENDRÁS**? SÚPER! Entonces te espero. Nos vemos." Saori colgó. "La ayuda viene en camino."

Ambas mujeres la miraron curiosas.

_Flashback. Era del Mito._

_Hestia corrió a todo lo que le daban sus pies por el Olimpo. Hacía unos minutos que había hablando con Hades y ahora corría en dirección de Core. Por fortuna, había obtenido la imprevista ayuda de Afrodita y de Eros: ahora sólo faltaba su sobrina. ¡Tenía que llegar cuánto antes! _

_Siguió corriendo algunos minutos más, hasta que llegó al prado favorito en el que a Core le gustaba jugar y en el que se reunía en secreto con Hades. De hecho… la niña parecía estarlo esperando._

_"Tía Hestia ¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Core intrigada al verla a ella y no a quién esperaba. Sus ninfas, amigas de la infancia, observaron curiosas._

_"Core. Escúchame con atención." Le dijo entre resoplidos. "Se trata de tu mamá." La niña abrió los ojos como platos._

_"¿Le pasó algo a mi mam�?" Preguntó temerosa. Hestia negó con la cabeza. _

_"No, pero se le ocurrió una idea que te afecta mucho." Le dijo, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros. "Arregló con Maia que te cases con Hermes." El rostro de Core casi se desfigura de espanto y se apartó de su tía. "Tranquila, pequeña…"_

_"No… yo… yo no puedo… yo…"_

_"Yo sé que quieres mucho a Hades." Le dijo Hestia. "Lo sé desde hace algunas semanas. Por eso vine a decirte esto."_

_"¿Cómo… lo supiste?" Preguntó Core aún más espantada. Creía haber sido más prudente al respecto. ¡Si su madre se enteraba! Hestia la miró con amabilidad._

_"Eso no importa ahora: tenemos un problema qué solucionar." Le dijo con seriedad. "Para eso necesito que vayas a cortar flores al valle de Enna. Cuando veas un narciso…"_

_"Cortar flores. ¿Cómo quieres que vaya a cortar flores cuando…?"_

_"… y que finjas desesperación." Añadió Hestia. "Hades ya está enterado de lo que ocurre y fue a pedir tu mano a Zeus."_

_"¡Pero Mi Madre Se Va a Negar!"_

_"Por eso necesito que vayas a cortar flores." Insistió Hestia, quien se dirigió hacia las ninfas, que miraban temerosas. "Niñas, necesito su ayuda."_

_Fin del Flashback._

**Atenas.**

_Esa misma mañana._

Julián Solo suspiró amargado y miró a su alrededor. Isaac de Craken, quien se encontraba a una prudente distancia, se encogió de hombros cuando cruzó miradas con el dios. Poseidón hizo una mueca y miró alrededor suyo. ¿Y Ahora Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ya, está bien: él era Poseidón, dios de los mares, los terremotos, los caballos y un montón de otras cosas más. **NO** era el dios de los consuelos, por mucho que no pudiera negarse a darlos.

Estaba en un café que quedaba cerca de la facultad a la cuál asistía a clases. El dios de los mares observó una vez más a su alrededor con algo de hastío. Hades le había llamado la noche anterior (a horas que hacían meritorio un buen golpe, más aún porque se había pasado la noche en vela estudiando y lo había desconcentrado), pidiéndole por favor se reuniera con él al día siguiente, porque tenía que hablar con alguien. Y Helo Allí, atendiendo a los deseos de su hermano, quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba sentado frente a él, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa…

… Deshaciéndose en lastimero y patético llanto.

No es que no quisiera apoyar a su hermano en lo que fuera que lo estaba afligiendo tanto, pero tenía cosas mejores que hacer en ese momento. Como estudiar para su examen de Cálculo.

Se lamentó en silencio: sabía que debía haberse puesto a estudiar antes, pero **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**: tenía que hacerla de vago (clásico caso de remordimiento de último minuto del estudiante universitario).

Julián miró la profusa cabellera de su hermano sin saber qué hacer, mientras Hades seguía llorando a lágrima viva por una razón que no había logrado captar. Poseidón suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. ¡Qué Vergüenza! Nunca se lo habría esperado del dios del Inframundo, su taciturno hermano, ni en medio millón de milenios. ¿Qué miércoles le habría pasado? Julián, algo dudoso, le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda a Hades, mientras seguía deshaciéndose en escandalosas lágrimas, sin dejar de mirar en rededor suyo. ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado de él! Mejor le seguía el juego: parecía estar bastante afligido y no se veía como para echar bromas. Julián suspiró¡Ojalá que nadie lo estuviera mirando!

"… entonces se fue y no he vuelto a saber de ella. **¡LA HE BUSCADO POR TODO EL INFRAMUNDO! **Pero no aparece… :_sob__, sob, sob, sob_: No sé que hacer, Poseidón… ¡La Extraño Mucho! La quiero de regreso, pero no sé… err… Julián¿me estás escuchando?" preguntó tras alzar un poco la mirada.

"Err… Perdón¿decías?"

"…"

"Disculpa, es que no te entendí palabra con tanto llanto."

":_sob_: Perséfone me dejó." Tras decir esto, Hades pareció encogerse en su asiento, sepultó su rostro en la mesa y volvió a llorar. Poseidón, que ahora sí le había entendido, lo miró de hito en hito. "Se fue hace 10 días y no la encuentro."

"¿Perséfone se **FUE** del Inframundo cuando?" Julián soltó aire: Hades no se estaba portando a la altura de su título. Pobre. "¡**Qué CHASCO**! Démeter te va a sacar la piel con las uñas cuando te vea: te detesta más de lo que me detesta a mi."

"… Démeter no sabe que Perséfone no está conmigo."

"¿**QUÉ**?" Julián casi se pone de pie de un salto. "¿**CÓMO QUE NO SABE**?"

":_juega__ con sus dedos_: Hace 3 días fui al Olimpo… y no pude encontrar a Perséfone allí. Y eso que me pasee por todos lados y no dejé piedra sobre piedra…"

":_picaron_¿Entraste a los baños de las ninfas?"

":_hastío_: No."

"¡Qué desperdicio de tu casco de invisibilidad!"

Hades dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, causando gran estruendo, aunque esta vez no lloró. Julián se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una mueca. Se compadeció de su hermano: nunca había tenido la misma suerte con las mujeres que tenían Zeus y él mismo y encima perdía a la única mujer que amaba y a quién le había sido enteramente fiel. Eso era todo un record para los dioses… a menos que Hades les hubiera ocultado algo, claro, pero conociéndolo, lo dudaba. Para colmo de males, Perséfone era la única que lo había aguantado los últimos 3500 años sin chistar.

Julián suspiró. Le recomendaría que cambiara el estilo del peinado, que se portara más simpático y menos grave y seguro le lloverían las mujeres.

"Estoy preocupado." Dijo de pronto Hades. "Tengo un extraño presentimiento: estoy preocupado que algo malo le pase. Es como si algo dentro de mi me pidiera que no la deje sola, como si me llamase, pero por más que la busco, no la encuentro."

"Lo que te pasa, y conociéndote, seguro tu casa está hecha un desastre, y con lo desordenado que eres, necesitas más que nunca poner orden y no sabes como." Julián puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Tu no te conseguiste una esposa, te conseguiste un ama de llaves." Añadió. Hades lo miró furibundo.

"Yo me conseguí una esposa a la que amar, por más que nadie me crea." Aseguró con voz grave. "Amo a mi Perséfone, pese a todo **Y SABES** a lo que me refiero."

Julián se calló. Hades tenía que estar diciéndole la verdad. Además, de otro modo no se explicaba que hubieran permanecido tanto tiempo juntos, sin haber tenido hijos, por mucho que se hubiera llevado a su chica a la fuerza. Poseidón miró por la ventana: su hermano estaba genuinamente deprimido y ansioso por encontrar a su esposa. ¡Bah! Ese sin duda no era el problema real. Frunció el ceño: si Démeter se llegaba a enterar que su _preciosa hijita_ no estaba donde debería y que para colmo estaba perdida en alguna parte del mundo… Se puso pálido y exhaló al pensar en esto. Su estómago dio un vuelco extraño y dejó caer los brazos. Si Démeter se llegaba a enterar de todo esto… ¡**AUCH**!

"¿Me ayudarás?"

"Hades… ¿sabes lo que pasará si Démeter se entera que Perséfone **NO** **ESTÁ** contigo?"

"Me pasará lo mismo que al Abuelo Urano y me dejará sin día del Padre." Hades suspiró derrotado. "No puedo buscarla libremente en el mundo humano sin romper un par de tratados y en verdad que la echo mucho de menos y me estoy desquiciando."

"Junto con tu castillo, que tiene que estar cayéndose a pedazos."

"Julián, por favor, en serio necesito tu ayuda." El dios del inframundo se cruzó de brazos. "Nunca te he pedido un favor y esto es muy importante para mi: Puedo darle un buen susto a tu profesor de Cálculo. Ya convencí a Thanatos al respecto."

"No es necesario, brother, mi examen es mi problema y puedo pasarlo sin ayuda." Le dijo Julián fijándole la mirada. "Te ayudaré: pondré a mis marinos a buscar de inmediato."

"Por favor, que…"

"… serán cautos, ya lo verás. No quisiera levantar sospechas en el Olimpo, mucho menos con lo sensible que se pone Démeter en esta época del año."

Hades asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, siendo imitado en el acto por Julián. Ambos hermanos se dieron un amistoso apretón de manos.

"Tengo que partir. Te doy las gracias por esto que haces por mí. Llámame cuando tengas noticias."

"Así lo haré."

Poseidón le hizo una seña a su hermano, mientras este se alejaba, arrastrando los pies, del café en el que se habían reunido. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Julián se dejó caer derrotado en la silla. ¡**QUÉ PROBLEMA**! Tenía que manejar esto con mucho cuidado. Cualquier paso en falso y despídete del mundo. ¿Cómo le que a pasar esto a la pareja más estable del Olimpo? Feh! Las mujeres eran todo un problema cuando se lo proponían. Julián tomó su celular, movido por una corazonada. Isaac se acercó a él.

"Señor¿Algún problema?"

"¡Uff! Uno muy **gORDo**." Le dijo mientras marcaba el teléfono. "Por favor, siéntate y dame unos momentos." Julián encontró el número que buscaba y comenzó a llamar. "¿Alo, Athena? Soy yo, Julián, tu tío favorito. ¡Adivina con quién acabo de hablar!"

"_¿HICISTE LAS PACES CON LA TÍA ANFITRITE?_" Preguntó Saori al otro lado de la línea con particular entusiasmo. Julián tuvo un tic nervioso.

"No, no… para nada." Rezongó aburrido. "Hablé con tu otro tío favorito: Hades."

"_¿Y… qué quería?_"

"Verás… no te vayas a reír de esto, porque es muy serio. Perséfone se fue del Inframundo y vi a tu tío muy…"

"_¿Afligido? Entonces la está buscando!_" Exclamó Saori con alegría.

"Sí¿Por? Acaso sabes algo?" Preguntó Julián extrañado por esta reacción.

"_…_"

"¿Athena?"

"_Ay no… Promete que no le dirás nada a nadie… o que al menos serás muy prudente._"

"Hecho… ¿Pasa algo malo?" Julián Solo se quedó en silencio mientras Athena le hablaba al otro lado de la línea, sin interrumpirla ni una sola vez. Isaac vio como su señor tragaba una buena cantidad de saliva y abría más los ojos. Al final suspiró. "… Eso cambia mucho las cosas: tendremos que ser muy cautos."

"_… ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé, Julián?_"

"Hay que arreglar esto de algún modo."

"_Cuánto antes mejor…_"

"Sin que se entere Démeter."

"_¿Alguna idea?_"

"Oye¡Tú eres la diosa de la estrategia!" Julián carraspeó. "Se me ocurre algo… por mientras… ¡Trata de convencerla que regrese al Inframundo!"

"_Lo haré… Disculpa Julián, pero tengo que irme… Shion me llama._"

"Dale saludos y cuídate. Llama por cualquier cosa."

Julián colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Isaac lo miró tranquilo, mientras miraba como su señor ponderaba aquél vuelco de los eventos. ¡A ver como desenredaban aquél lío sin que hubiera bajas¡Al demonio con sus estudios! El examen de cálculo podía esperar.

"¿Señor?"

"Necesito hablar con Hestia y con Zeus." Afirmó mientras tomaba su celular y se ponía a marcar algunos números. "Iremos de visita al Olimpo."

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo capítulo._**

_"… Disculpa que te moleste, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, pero ¿Has visto por alguna casualidad de las casualidades a Perséfone?" Le preguntó Hades sin mayor rodeo. "Es que…" el dios se detuvo unos momentos. "… es que la traje conmigo… y… mencionó algo de ir a pasear sola… y… no la encuentro…" Era evidente que Hades no quería decirle que Perséfone no estaba con él desde hacía días. A lo mejor creía que la diosa iría a decirle a Démeter o algo así…_

**PS:** Las respuestas a sus review están en mi profile, como bien sabrán. Espero que esto les haya gustado. Ahora, datitos de mitología griega. **Igía y Esculapio** (o Asclepios) son dioses de la medicina y salud, aunque Apolo es más conocido que ellos. **Adonis** es un cazador de quién Afrodita se enamoró, aunque su historia es algo más complicada. La joven princesa Mirra, quien se había ganado la enemistad de Afrodita, huía de su enfurecido padre. Como estaba por dar a luz y no podía seguir huyendo, los dioses se apiadaron de ella y la convirtieron en el árbol de mirra, haciendo nacer a su hijo, Adonis, de la corteza. Ocurre que era un bebé tan bello, que Afrodita se encantó con él, pero como no quiso encargarse de él, decidió delegar el cuidado del niño en otra persona. Una versión de la leyenda cuenta que se lo entregó a Perséfone, quién lo crió como al hijo que nunca tuvo (otra dice que se lo entregó a unas ninfas). Ocurre que al crecer, Adonis fue tan hermoso, que Afrodita se enamoró perdidamente de él y quiso alejarlo de Perséfone, quien, como madre adoptiva, se negó, asunto que tuvieron que llevar al juicio de Zeus (quien al final le delegó el penoso asunto a la Musa Calíope). De cualquier forma, este enamoramiento no sólo provocó que Perséfone y Afrodita se enemistaran de por vida, sino que también despertó los celos de Ares, amante de la diosa del amor, quien envió a un jabalí a que matara al joven Adonis, mientras este cazaba. Ahora, **Ilitia**, hija de Zeus y Hera, es la diosa de la gestación y los partos. Comparte con su madre Hera la atribución de favorecer la maternidad, y comparte con Artemisa la atribución de cuidar y animar a la futura madre durante el alumbramiento. **Maia** es una de las pléyades, y es la madre de Hermes… y la razón del porqué Démeter detesta tanto a Poseidón… pues es porque este la violó. **Urano** es el abuelo de los dioses: fue derrocado por su hijo Cronos, quien lo castró con una guadaña suministrada por su madre, Gaia. **Thanatos** es el dios de la muerte, hermano gemelo de Hypnos, dios del sueño. Estos dioses, aunque son divinidades del inframundo, no están subordinados a Hades, aunque suelen estar de acuerdo con él: estos gemelos son los compadres de Hades. ¡POR ÚLTIMO! Y antes que se me olvide… el rapto de la bella Perséfone ocurrió en el valle de Enna, en Italia. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	8. Más diosas entran en escena

**A/N: **No es una secuela, pero sí se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Disculpen la espera, pero ya he regresado, así que ¡**A LEER**! Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por leer mis barrabasadas.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 58 para ver y entender Manga: Es posible incorporar las artes marciales a todo aspecto de la vida._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 7.**

**Más diosas entran en escena.**

**Estancias de Athena. Salita de Estar.**

_3 horas después. _

"¿Diga?" Contestó Saori su celular con algo de temor, al identificar gracias a la pantalla quién era quien la llamaba. Era la segunda llamada que atendía, luego de hablar con Julián.

"_Athena¿Eres tú?_" Preguntó Hades al otro lado de la línea. Saori, al reconocer la voz, aguantó la respiración.

"Err… sí, soy yo. ¿Ocurre algo, tío Hades?"

"…"

"¿Tío?"

"_No te preocupes, no llamo por nada en especial._" Aclaró el dios del inframundo con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz. "_Verás, llamaba para avisarte que estoy resolviendo algunos asuntos personales en Atenas, pero nada que amenace tu integridad._"

"Oh. Bien. Gracias por avisar…"

"_Luego de eso regresaré al Inframundo, pero después tengo que ir al Olimpo… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_"

"¡Claro tío, lo que quieras!" Saori tragó saliva y sujetó su celular con ambas manos.

"_Disculpa que te moleste, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, pero ¿Has visto por alguna casualidad de las casualidades a Perséfone?_" Le preguntó Hades sin mayor rodeo. "_Es que…_" el dios se detuvo unos momentos. "_… es que la traje conmigo… y… mencionó algo de ir a pasear sola… y… no la encuentro…_" Era evidente que Hades no quería decirle que Perséfone no estaba con él desde hacía días. A lo mejor creía que Saori iría a decirle a Démeter o algo así.

"Err…" Balbuceó Saori sin saber qué contestar. "¿Dijiste Perséfone? Este… yo… verás…"

"_Oh… ya veo. No está contigo¿verdad?_"

":_gota_: …"

"_No hay problema. Ya seguiré buscando._" Dijo Hades apenado. El dios había interpretado el balbuceo de Saori como inocente ignorancia. "_Bueno, me despido…_"

"Oye tío¿No has probado en llamarle al celular?" Sugirió Athena. Hades, al otro lado de la línea, abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido la idea antes? **FEH**.

"_Tienes razón. Lo haré. Gracias y adiós._"

"Adiós, tío. Salúdame a mi papá si lo ves."

"_Lo que tú digas._" Ambos dioses colgaron la línea al mismo tiempo.

Saori se quedó mirando el celular algún rato, hasta que finalmente se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba sentada. Suspiró profundo. Necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre esta llamada, pero no tenía a quién, ya que estaba sola con sus pensamientos en la salita de estar. Alisa se había quedado en Escorpión, cuidando del bebé. Athena había subido hasta allí hacía una hora y media, junto con Perséfone, para esperar el arribo de Artemisa, quién llegó media hora después acompañada de uno de sus ángeles, Teseo. Una vez que la diosa de la cacería, la luna y los partos, protectora de las muchachas vírgenes y demás títulos hubo llegado, se llevó una fuerte impresión al ver a Perséfone, quien, con timidez, la saludaba con un ademán de cabeza.

Se dio lugar entonces a una larga explicación de los hechos que ya conocemos, que iban desde el motivo por el cuál Perséfone estaba en el Santuario, hasta las razones del porqué Athena le había pedido a Artemisa que fuese lo antes posible. Con cierto grado de incredulidad, la diosa recién llegada escuchó con atención todo lo que le dijeron… y como no vio mentira en ninguna de sus hermanas (los lazos de parentesco entre estos dioses son complicados, así que dejémoslo en que eran hermanas), decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y accedió a revisar a Perséfone en privado. Por esta razón Athena se encontraba sola en la salita de estar, en espera de noticias.

Athena se guardó el celular en uno de sus bolsillos, luego de bloquear las teclas. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la sala. Teseo, que desde que había llegado con Artemisa no había pronunciado sonido alguno y mantenía el ceño fruncido, le abrió paso a su Señora, quien entró con su usual elegancia y caminó hasta ella: se sentó en uno de los sillones, frente a Saori. Cómo venía sola, Teseo cerró la puerta y avanzó algunos pasos hasta Artemisa. La diosa asintió al ver los grandes e insistentes ojos de su hermana Athena sobre ella, ansiosa de noticias.

"… Se quedó en su cuarto." Dijo con tranquilidad. "La llamaron al celular, así que la dejé sola: creo que era el tío Hades." Artemisa se miró las manos unos momentos y volteó la cabeza hacia su ángel. "Teseo¿Serías tan amable de esperar afuera?"

"¡Señora Artemisa!"

"Por favor. Necesito hablar en privado con Athena."

Teseo asintió con la cabeza y con lento caminar salió de la habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta, Artemisa le sonrió a Athena con complicidad.

"Perséfone tiene mucho en qué pensar ahora." Dijo tranquila. "Debo admitir que no te había creído, pero después de que hablé con ella… Me contó todo lo que pasó y porqué se fue del Inframundo. No vi mentira ni en sus ojos ni en su cosmo."

"¿La vas a delatar?" Preguntó Saori muy seria. Artemisa negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio y apretó el puño. De pronto abrió los ojos, que se veían brillantes, al tiempo que un fondo de corazones, burbujas rosa y flores aparecía detrás de ella.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que más necesita Perséfone ahora es apoyo y se lo voy a dar. Además sé cuanto tiempo esperó por este suceso y cuántas lágrimas derramó." Artemisa miró al techo con un bonito latido de corazón. "¡Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan bello!" Dijo con los ojos brillantes. La diosa carraspeó y recuperó su fría compostura. "Eso sí: Me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pasar si la tía Démeter se entera."

"El invierno nuclear será un chiste al lado del desastre que dejará." Suspiró Saori de brazos cruzados. "Entonces… ¿Perséfone está…?" Artemisa le sonrió y asintió.

"Eso es lo que hace su situación más complicada: Ocurrirá a finales de la primavera, si todo sale bien." Artemisa suspiró de gusto. Athena aplaudió de contento. "Hace mucho que no pasaba esto entre los dioses: será todo un evento social." Nuevamente los ojos de la diosa se llenaron de estrellas. "**¡Tengo que comprarme vestido nuevo!** Hay tantas cosas bonitas que comprar y tan poco tiempo." El rostro de Artemisa se ensombreció de golpe y se cruzó de brazos. "Hay que mantener a la tía Démeter a raya."

"¡El tío tiene que saber!" Exclamó Saori con firmeza. "¿Te imaginas? Tiene que saberlo **sí o sí.**"

"Antes que Démeter, si es posible." Comentó Artemisa. Meneó la cabeza preocupada. "Perséfone no puede alterarse mucho, está muy delicada: no debió irse del Inframundo, menos pasar tanto tiempo al frío. Es una diosa, pero aún así eso podría hacerle mal."

"¿Cómo dices? Pero ella es una diosa…"

"Aún así hay riesgos, pequeña."

Ambas suspiraron preocupadas y se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos. De pronto, cruzaron sus enormes, brillantes e ilusionados ojos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercaron la una a la otra y se tomaron las manos, llenas de entusiasmo, con los ojos muy brillantes.

**"¡Seremos Tías!"**

**Olimpo. Estancias de Hestia.**

La diosa del hogar dejó la revista de decoración que estaba leyendo a un lado y tomó un sorbo de su té de limón y naranja. Una fuente de agua gorgoteaba tranquila y una suave brisa inundaba el lugar, en contraste con el severo frío que estaba asolando Grecia. Hestia retomó su revista e intentó proseguir con su lectura. El hogar crepitaba tranquilo. La casta diosa del hogar y la familia disfrutaba su preciada soledad.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Sonó su celular. La diosa suspiró derrotada, preguntándose molesta en qué estaría pensando cuando había accedido a aceptar aquél condenado aparato, mientras rebuscaba el molesto artefacto. ¡Apenas lo usaba y no la dejaba tranquila! Cuando hubo encontrado el susodicho teléfono, lo contestó sin detenerse a mirar quién la llamaba.

"¿Diga?"

"_¿Cómo está la diosa más guapa del Olimpo entero?_"

"Hola Poseidón. ¿Qué tal?" Le saludó Hestia con una sonrisa. "Ten cuidado que si Afrodita te escucha, te **_va a restregar_** esa manzana suya por la cara."

"_:coqueto__¿Afrodita? Mmm… Siempre puedo convencerla para…_"

"No vengas con vulgaridades, Julián." Advirtió Hestia, encendiendo un poco su cosmo. Al otro lado de la línea, una enorme gota le resbaló a Julián por la cabeza. "Dime qué necesitas."

"_Disculpa hermanita._" Se disculpó Poseidón. "_Necesito un enorme favor…_"

"¡No Me Digas Que Por Fin Hiciste Las Paces Con Anfitrite!" Exclamó Hestia muy alegre.

"_:tic__ nervioso: No. Además no tengo como hacer las paces con ella, si no sé ni donde está o si ha reencarnado siquiera._" Gruñó Julián de mal humor. No le gustaba que le recordasen a Anfitrite. "_:ahem__: Como decía, necesito un favor y mucha discreción de tu parte. Recalca eso de **MUCHA** discreción._"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"_Es complicado… verás… se trata de Perséfone y Hades._"

**Inframundo.**

_Pasado el Mediodía._

Hades colgó el teléfono. Julián tenía el celular ocupado: quizás ya había conseguido noticias sobre Perséfone y estaba haciendo algunas consultas o dando algunas órdenes. Se puso de pie y salió de su Estudio, esquivando algunos escombros. El Inframundo y su castillo eran un caos: como no podía concentrarse tan sólo en una cosa, todo lo que había hecho le había salido a medias: el castillo estaba a medio asear y había una cola impresionante de almas impacientes que tenían que entrar que ya amenazaban con demandarlo. Para colmo algunas se habían ido a ver si podían entrar al Xibalb�, a probar suerte en otras religiones o a asustar a los vivos. A tanto había llegado el asunto, que incluso había recibido un memo de Zeus pidiéndole que por favor pusiera más atención a su trabajo, para luego preguntarle si se sentía bien o no, pues era extraña tanta negligencia de su parte. Hera puso un post scriptum de que por favor no se estresara y se tomara un té de manzanilla para calmar los nervios.

Feh.

Salió del estudio. Un cocker spaniel de color blanco y manchones café claro esperaba en la puerta con una pelota en el hocico. Hades, al verlo, sonrió y se agachó junto a él, para acariciarle la cabeza. El perro le entregó la pelota y meneó la cola con energía.

"Ahora no, Cerberos. No estoy de humor: pídele a alguien más que juegue contigo."

Cerberos le clavó los ojos a Hades de la forma que solo un perro mimado puede hacer, y gimió para conseguir un mejor efecto en el dios. Este nada más se limitó a suspirar de tristeza y a rascarle detrás de las orejas. El perro, fiel a su amo, se subió a su regazo, y, alzando el hocico, le lamió la cara. Hades le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, lo dejó en el suelo y se alejó con paso triste.

Sí, leyeron bien. Cerberos y **cocker spaniel** van _ligados_ entre sí. Es difícil asociar la imagen del terrible perro de Hades, de tres cabezas y cola de escorpión, cuya función es vigilar la puerta del infierno, con la del inofensivo perrito faldero que acabamos de ver, pero es cierto. Aquél cocker no era otro que Cerberos en su forma real, que sólo mostraba cuando estaba dentro del castillo, en sus jardines o en el regazo de Perséfone. Sólo cuando estaba haciendo su trabajo, vigilando que las almas impuras no se escapasen del tártaro, se veía como la terrible criatura a la que estamos acostumbrados.

De verdad Cerberos era un mimado: como Hades y Perséfone no tenían hijos, malcriaban a Cerberos como si fuera uno, y como desde que Adonis había muerto que no habían niños en el Castillo del Inframundo, pues… ¡**AY**! Del que le hacía algo al chiche de la casa: ese sí que era un perro con suerte.

Hades avanzó arrastrando los pies y levantando polvo a medida que caminaba. Había contratado esa mañana a una empresa en aseo doméstico para que limpiase el castillo, en vista de la increíble incapacidad de sus espectros para desempeñar esas tareas. Aún seguían trabajando en el castillo, bajo la atenta vigilancia de Queen Alraune, pero aún no llegaban a los pisos superiores y al paso que iban, se tardarían un poco.

El dios se sentía muy deprimido. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, arrastraba los pies y sentía el pecho muy pesado. No hacía mucho había hablado con Perséfone por el celular, pero había metido las patas de nuevo y la diosa le había colgado antes que pudiera retractarse. ¡Qué Alguien le Explicase Por **QUÉ** Perséfone estaba tan voluble! Nada más le había dicho que la casa se caía a pedazos, eso era todo. El tino con las mujeres no era lo suyo.

¡Hades quería a su _Persefoncita_ de vuelta!

Pasó por el cuarto de Pandora. La puerta estaba semiabierta y era más que obvio que la arpista estaba adentro. Quizás estaba de ánimo para conversar con él y ayudarle a aliviar su pena. Además… quizás podría contarle como le había en aquella misión a la que la había enviado con Radamanthys, a un descampado a ver si estaba lloviendo, con el afán de que estuvieran a solas, lo cuál no había resultado según lo planeado (se habían regresado a los pocos minutos con una **seca** negativa). Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Hades entró al cuarto dando grandes zancadas.

"¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Gritó Pandora de pronto, cubriéndose con su bata y encendiéndose como semáforo. Hades pegó un brinco. "**Mi Señor**¿Qué Se Supone Que Hace?" Preguntó Pandora molesta.

"¡No Grites Así, Pandora, Me Asustaste!" Protestó Hades en defensa propia.

Debo detenerme a explicar: en el momento en que Hades decidió entrar al cuarto de Pandora, ésta se estaba depilando las piernas con cera, y tuvo el tiempo justo para cubrirse con su bata cuando el dios entró tan de improviso. Esto no pareció molestar a Hades, pues se sentó, cruzado de piernas, frente a ella.

"¿Asustarlo yo? Pero usted me asustó primero a mi." Rezongó Pandora, mientras se anudaba el lazo de la bata. "¿Le molesta?" Dijo muy enojada, haciendo alusión a que estaba haciendo algo privado, que la dejara depilarse tranquila y sola de preferencia.

"¿Te estás depilando? No, no me molesta: tu sigue no más, no te voy a molestar." Le dijo Hades sin captar que no era bienvenido. Pandora tuvo un tic en un ojo. "Estoy deprimido, necesito hablar con alguien, y como pasé por tu cuarto y vi que estabas, pensé ¿quién mejor que tú? Por lo tanto…"

Pandora miró a Hades sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y lo que veía. No sólo la interrumpía a mitad de su depilación, sino que para colmo comenzaba a contarle sus penas y desventuras. ¿Es que no podía depilarse en paz nunca? O una mejor pregunta¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Hades comenzó a contarle lo triste y miserable que se sentía sin Perséfone a su lado. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta lo valiosa que ella era para él… se detuvo suspirando. Sí, la quería, y la extrañaba mucho. Esos últimos días le habían hecho recordar la época en la que se cortejaban y se sentía muy solo.

No era algo para la risa, aunque Pandora estuviera tentada: Hades estaba realmente afligido, y aunque no derramaba lágrimas, ganas no le faltaban. Lo peor de todo es que como la chica lo miraba con una mezcla de piedad, incredulidad, compasión y odio asesino, interpretó esto como que Pandora sufría lo que él, así que Hades no se cohibió y continuó con sus lamentos de viudo de verano (o de otoño, mejor dicho)

Pandora dejó que Hades siguiera hablando y se sacó el pedazo de cera que tenía adherido a una de sus piernas, apenas arrugando la nariz. Dejó el desecho a un lado y procedió a poner una nueva capa de cera, para retirarlo al cabo de unos momentos, de un tirón, apretando los labios de dolor. Iba a repetir esta misma acción en otro sector de su pierna, cuando descubrió a un muy intrigado Hades mirando sus acciones con particular fijeza. Esto la incomodó un poco.

"¿Te duele?" Preguntó.

"Un poco."

"¿Mucho?"

"A veces duele más que otras veces."

Pandora estaba ofuscada. Aplicó la cera y tras esperar algunos instantes, volvió a retirarla. ¡Feh! Ya que Hades la había interrumpido y argumentado que no le importaba que se depilara, pues se depilaría. ¡Gracias al Cielo Que ya había acabado con el área del bikini y otras partes vergonzosas! Esta vez, como no estaba del todo concentrada, hizo algo mal y le dolió más que otras veces.

"¡**Auch**!"

"¿En serio te dolió?"

"En serio."

"No te creo."

"Pues allá usted."

"Pienso que eres una exagerada." Hades estiró la nariz. "No parece que doliera tanto."

"Es que ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿Puedo depilarme en paz?" Preguntó Pandora no muy contenta. Hades le hizo una seña con la mano, pero no dejó de observarla. "Señor, con todo respeto… me pone **nerviosa**."

"Es que Nunca había visto como se depila." Confesó algo sonrojado y curioso. "¿Qué usas?"

"Cera."

"Tengo curiosidad. ¿Me depilas?"

**"¿QUÉ?"**

Creo que el estar 'soltero' afecta el grado de madurez de un hombre. Ya saben, sin que la figura de la esposa, o novia, esté cerca, los niveles de madurez deben descompensarse y retrotraerse hacia estados más pueriles, en los que hacer o pensar idioteces como esta es cosa común. Pandora casi se muere cuando Hades se levantó parte del pantalón, revelando así su peluda y masculina pierna derecha.

¿**PORQUÉ** Perséfone **NO SE LA LLEVÓ CON ELLA** Cuando Se Fue Del Inframundo?

"¿Me depilas? Solo para probarte que no duele."

"Nunca he dicho que no duele."

"No me discutas y depílame."

"¡Pero Señor! No puedo, le va a doler mucho." Pandora no se lo podía creer. "Estos pelos están muy gruesos y largos."

"¡Depílame!"

"No."

"Pandora, vamos¡Depílame! Es una orden."

Pandora entrecerró los ojos. Bueno, ya que Hades parecía disfrutar con el dolor y como además le debía **VARIAS** desde que Perséfone se había ido… Ni modo. Se encogió de hombros, se acercó un poco a la pierna de Hades, tomó la paleta de madera y aplicó una generosa capa de cera en la pierna del dios, desde la base de la rodilla hasta el empeine, pensando en el chasco del sándwich, de la cena y del descampado no hacía mucho.

"¿Te quejas de que esté un poquito caliente? No duele nada. ¡Esto es inaudito!" Exclamó el dios en un arranque de testosterona. Pandora lo miró con cara de estatua, para luego poner una sádica sonrisa¡Vaya Que Lo Iba A Disfrutar! Lástima que no tenía una cámara de fotos. "Ustedes las mujeres son unas exageraa**aaa**…"

De un simple tirón, Pandora arrancó el trozo de cera, depilando casi a la perfección dicha divina pierna, interrumpiendo así a su señor. Los ojos de Hades estallaron en lágrimas, luego que sus pupilas se redujesen a diminutos puntitos. Se puso de color amarillo y verde. Tragó aire y lo exhaló en el acto. Aguantó la respiración y contuvo el grito en su boca por algunos escasos minutos, mientras las lágrimas fluían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

"¿Duele, mi Señor?" Preguntó Pandora llena de sarcasmo. ¡Ah, La Venganza se sirve mejor fría!

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

El grito de Hades se oyó hasta en el Olimpo.

**Santuario de Athena.**

_Mientras Tanto…_

Hestia, quien prácticamente había volado al Santuario luego que le colgase el teléfono a Julián, era guiada por Shion por los pasillos del Templo Principal. Ya estaba por llegar hasta las Estancias de Athena, donde estaban sus sobrinas, cuando se detuvo unos instantes, al igual que el Patriarca. Creyeron oír un rugido a lo lejos. Ambos intercambiaron una curiosa mirada y se encogieron de hombros al cabo de unos momentos.

"Ha de haber sido mi imaginación." Comentó Hestia con una sonrisa.

"Creo que sí, Señora: o quizás debió ser el viento." Le apoyó Shion.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo capítulo._**

_… Unos 20 segundos después, Eris y Ate, aún comiendo el dulce de leche, se asomaron por el armario una vez que Zeus y Poseidón se hubieron ido, con los ojos de un tamaño poco natural. ¿En serio habían escuchado lo que habían escuchado? Se miraron a la cara con una traviesa sonrisa y asintieron con la cabeza…_

**PS:** Ya sé que no debí haber depilado a Hades, pero bueno, una nunca se cansa de reírse de él. Aunque ya me pondré más buena con el pobrecito, que ya ha sufrido lo suyo y bastante. Datitos de Mitología griega… ya saben quién es **Artemisa**, hermana gemela de Apolo, diosa de la caza, los partos, la Luna y protectora de las muchachas vírgenes. Es hija de Zeus y la Titánide Leto: nació primero que su hermano. **La Manzana** a la que Hestia hace referencia, es la que Eris, la Discordia, arrojó al suelo durante las bodas de Peleo y la nereida Tetis (los padres de Aquiles), que tenía la inscripción '_Para la Más Bella…_' Como Hera, Athena y Afrodita eran quienes podían haber reclamado la manzana, Zeus, antes de enemistarse con su esposa, hija favorita y hermana, le pide al príncipe troyano Paris que decidiera al respecto, antes de meterse él en un problema. Hera le ofrece a Paris poder sobre el mundo a cambio de la manzana, Athena le ofrece Sabiduría, y Afrodita le ofrece el amor de la mujer más bella del mundo (Helena, hija de Zeus y Leda)… Paris le entregó la manzana a Afrodita a cambio de lo que le ofrecía, lo cuál se convirtió en uno de los antecedentes de la Guerra de Troya. Ahora… si bien no es mitología griega, para quienes no saben **Xibalbá** es el mundo espiritual, el '_inframundo'_ que aparece en el Popol Vuh Maya.


	9. Eris y Ate tienen pies ligeros

**A/N: **No es una secuela, pero sí se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por leer mis barrabasadas.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 66 para ver y entender Manga: No importa todas las veces que reconstruyas, Tokio siempre será destruida por una gran bola de fuego. Y sí, los Estados Unidos ya fueron destruidos hace rato._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 8.**

**Eris y Ate tienen pies ligeros.**

**Estancias de Athena. Cuarto de Perséfone.**

_Esa tarde, ese día. _

Perséfone se miró las manos y de allí no sacó la mirada. Estaba sentada en su cama, de piernas cruzadas y sentía el rostro hirviendo de la pena. Saori estaba sentada frente a ella, pero su mirada iba de su prima hacia su tía Hestia, a quien Artemisa le estaba contando las recientes noticias. La diosa del hogar estaba muda de la impresión: no sabía como reaccionar. ¡Demasiada información en un día! Tantas noticias juntas eran la perfecta coctelera para una divina calamidad. Hestia miró a su sobrina Perséfone, quien seguía con su concienzudo análisis de las cobijas sobre las que estaba sentada. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño.

"Mi niña preciosa… ¡Estoy **TAN FELIZ** por ti! Si tan sólo los demás…"

"Gracias Tía, pero mejor ni lo menciones." La atajó Perséfone con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No quiero ni pensar en lo que va a pasar si mi mamá se entera…"

"No te preocupes por eso, Perséfone." Le dijo Artemisa. "Vamos a encontrar una solución, aunque tengamos que ponerle valium a la tía Démeter en el jugo de aquí hasta que el mundo acabe."

"¡Eso es Cierto Primis! Ya verás que todo va a salir muy bien." Apoyó Athena. Hestia miró a sus tres sobrinas tras soltar a Perséfone y tras mucho pensarlo, finalmente dijo:

"Volveré al Olimpo." Dijo seria. "Démeter ya está algo inquieta porque no ha sabido nada de Perséfone y puede enterarse por accidente: Poseidón me llamó antes de que viniera… y si los cálculos no me fallan ya debería estar en el Olimpo."

"¿Porqué Julián fue al Olimpo?" Preguntó Athena extrañada. "Creí que tenía que estudiar."

"Seguro fue a pedirle un certificado médico a Esculapio o a mi mellizo." Anunció Artemisa. "A veces lo hace para sacarse de encima algún profesor."

"Fue a hablar con Zeus."

"¿Con pap�?" Preguntó Perséfone extrañada. "¿Por qué con él?"

"A conseguir su complicidad." Explicó Hestia seria. "Es mejor tenerlo de nuestra parte en esta situación¿no lo creen, niñas?"

Artemisa, Athena y Perséfone intercambiaron una sabihonda mirada entre las tres y asintieron al mismo tiempo, para no tener que contradecir a Hestia. Las 3, hijas de Zeus, sabían que a veces cuando las cosas se ponían peliagudas, el Padre de los dioses tendía a delegar a otro la responsabilidad de lidiar con una mini catástrofe, lo cuál a veces tenía consecuencias peores que las causas (recuerden no más la guerra de Troya o el mismo rapto de Perséfone, o la disputa de Adonis). Hestia se puso de pie.

"Bueno niñas, me voy. Tengo que distraer a Démeter todo lo que pueda."

"¿Es necesaria la prisa, Tía Hestia?" Le preguntó Athena. La diosa asintió.

"Una nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir." Hestia suspiró. "Tengo una mala espina…"

Y sin decir nada más, se alejó.

**Olimpo. Estancias de Zeus.**

"¡Tanto Tiempo, Poseidón! Entra, sé bienvenido." Le saludó Zeus con alegría. Ese día se sentía de muy buen humor. "¿Qué Te Trae Fuera De Tu Charco?"

"¡Oye! Ese **CHARCO** Se Llama Mediterráneo." Le saludó Julián con picardía, mientras guardaba su celular. "Vine a darle una visita a mis hermanos favoritos, eso es todo."

"Jejeje… eso no te la crees ni tú, hermanito." Dijo Hera de pronto, entrando por una puerta. "¿Cómo estás, Ya te reconciliaste con Anfitrite?" Julián puso cara de concreto.

"Eres como la 3ª o 4ª persona que me menciona a Anfitrite en menos de 24 horas y créeme que no es divertido." Gruñó enojado. "Vine a hablar con Zeus."

"¿Conmigo?" Preguntó Zeus intrigado, aunque luego puso una cómplice expresión: a lo mejor Julián le iba a invitar a una de sus parrandas. "¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

"Yo nada." Dijo Julián. "Pero quisiera hablarte de un asunto." Anunció muy serio. Zeus asintió con la cabeza y Hera miró a su esposo y hermano con ojos grandes. "En privado de preferencia."

"¿O sea que sobro?"

"…" Julián se negó a responder. Zeus le tomó las manos a su esposa y se las besó.

"Linda, luego te cuento, si no me hacen prometer lo contrario." Le dijo con cariño.

"Lo que digas, cariñito." Respondió Hera con cierto dejo de sarcasmo. La diosa se fue por donde había venido. Ambos dioses esperaron a que se fuera.

"Oye Poseidón." Murmuró Zeus en voz baja. "¿Te parece si vamos a mi estudio?"

"Lo creo prudente."

En punta de pies, y como niños a punto de cometer una travesura, el Rey del Olimpo y el Rey de los Mares salieron de la gran estancia de trono y caminaron por entre los pasillos hacia el estudio de Zeus, donde tendrían más privacidad. Cuando se hubieron alejado, Hera se asomó al interior de la estancia y al no ver a nadie, entró de lleno al lugar. Se puso seria, con las manos en las caderas y frunció el ceño.

"¿En qué andan esos dos?" Dijo extrañada. "¡Feh! Seguro planean alguna juerga con mujeres: esta si que no, no lo permitiré."

Hera, quien tenía sus razones para desconfiar de su marido y hermano, y al igual que ellos, en punta de pies, siguió a los dioses hasta donde fuera que fuesen a cuchichear.

Y hablando de cosas silenciosas, dentro del estudio de Zeus, dos amigas cuchicheaban alegres. Estaban ocultas dentro del armario y llevaban a cabo una de sus travesuras. Estaban comiendo un kilo de dulce de leche a cucharadas, sin compartirlo con nadie más que ellas mismas: eran Eris, la diosa de la discordia, y Ate, la diosa del error.

"… Entonces¿Dejamos el envase vacío casualmente sobre el escritorio?" Preguntó Ate.

"Sí, de forma que Hera lo vea. Como tiene a Zeus a dieta por cusa del colesterol alto, seguro lo va a regañar y nos podremos reír mucho de él." Explicó Eris. "El puerco de Zeus ha recurrido a todo su ingenio parea comer a escondidas y su esposa no le da tregua."

"¡Me Parece Genial! Aún me duele el cuero cabelludo de la vez que me arrastró fuera del Olimpo." Rezongó Ate tras comer otra cucharada. "Le Servirá de Escarmiento."

Ambas diosas rieron por lo bajo, pero se quedaron mudas de espanto cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. Como estaban dentro del armario, nadie las vio, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo. Se pusieron pálidas cuando reconocieron no solo las voces, sino los cosmos: eran Zeus y Poseidón.

":_sorprendido_¡**SERÁ BESTIA**! Pero¿Cómo le Dice Que Hay Cosas Más Importantes Que Ella Si Ve Que Está Sensible? Ahora me explico porqué le va tan mal con las mujeres." Comentó Zeus tras cerrar la puerta, sin saber si enojarse o reírse. Poseidón se cruzó de brazos.

"Enójate y tenle lástima al mismo tiempo, porque el pobre está muy afligido." Afirmó con seguridad. "Nunca lo había visto tan descompuesto: al fin y al cabo que ama en serio a Perséfone."

"Mi pobre pequeña. ¿Sabes donde est�, si está bien o si necesita algo?" Preguntó Zeus con genuina preocupación de padre. Poseidón asintió.

"Está con Athena y segura." Le dijo tranquilo. "El problema no es ese. Hablé con Hestia, quien me comentó que Démeter está intranquila, porque no ha tenido noticias de Perséfone en estos 10 días… además… Estaba hablando con Saori cuando llegaste a recibirme. Me llamó de nuevo para contarme otra noticia… Y una muy gorda…"

Poseidón le dijo en voz baja algo a Zeus, aunque no lo bastante bajo. Eris y Ate se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando, luego de mucho concentrarse, escucharon lo que Julián acababa de decir. Zeus abrió los ojos y tuvo que sentarse de la impresión. Miró a su hermano de hito en hito y se pasó las manos por la cara.

"¿Qué voy a ser qué…?" Zeus suspiró profundo. "**¡VOY A SER…!**"

"Sí, lo serás." Afirmó Poseidón con una sonrisa. "Por eso Athena y yo necesitamos tu ayuda: tenemos que hacer que Hades y Perséfone hagan las paces antes que Démeter sepa que hubo problemas entre ambos o que sepa que su hija… ya sabes."

Zeus tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se puso a meditar la situación. La verdad no cabía en sí de contento: su humor no se había alcanzado a arruinar por las noticias que Poseidón le había traído, y sin duda que lo que acababa de oír lo hacía sentirse **CONTENTÍSIMO**. En eso, Iris tocó la puerta y asomó la cabeza hacia el estudio.

"¿Mi Señor Zeus?" Dijo con timidez. El dios le hizo una seña. "Su hermano Hades, rey de la humanidad difunta, desea hablar con usted. Está en el salón de recepciones." Anunció. Zeus y Poseidón se miraron con temor y tragaron saliva.

"Dile que voy enseguida." Le pidió Zeus. Iris asintió y se fue. Los hermanos se quedaron 15 segundos mirando la puerta, antes de salir por ella a toda carrera.

20 segundos después, Eris y Ate, aún comiendo el dulce de leche, se asomaron por el armario una vez que Zeus y Poseidón se hubieron ido, con los ojos de un tamaño poco natural. ¿En serio habían escuchado lo que habían escuchado? Se miraron a la cara con una traviesa sonrisa y asintieron con la cabeza.

En el cuarto contiguo, Hera, con la más profunda y sublime expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, aún tenía la oreja apoyada en un vaso (y este en el muro). Había escuchado todo y, tal como Eris y Ate, también había oído lo que Poseidón le había dicho a Zeus en secreto. Dejó el vaso en el suelo y se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

"Démeter se va a desquiciar." Murmuró espantada. "¡Tengo que evitar que les haga algo a esos dos!" Exclamó decidida. "Soy la diosa protectora de los matrimonios: tengo que hacer algo o no merezco tal título."

Hera salió del cuarto con prisa. Quiso el destino que justo en el momento en que salió, se encontrase con Eris y Ate cuchicheando a la salida del estudio. Las 3 diosas se encontraron frente a frente. Hera ladeó la cabeza extrañada ¿Qué hacían Ate y Eris en el Olimpo?

"¡Ustedes dos!" Llamó la diosa. Eris y Ate le sonrieron maliciosamente y salieron corriendo de allí. "¡Esperen, vuelvan aquí enseguida!"

Hera persiguió a la discordia y al error por el corredor hasta que estas lograron escaparse. La diosa del matrimonio empuñó las manos del coraje y bufó descontenta. ¡Esas dos tramaban algo! Exhaló enojada y frunció el ceño. No estaba hecha para correr, pero como era inteligente, supo de inmediato qué hacer.

"¡Tengo que Encontrar a Démeter!"

**Estancias de Démeter.**

**"¡Démeter, Démeter!"**

La discordia tiene pies rápidos, lo mismo que el error. Por eso Hera dejó de perseguirlas y se concentró en buscar a su hermana y así poder contener el daño de otro modo: si estaba con ella en el momento en que Eris o Ate llegasen, quizás estas dañinas diosas no se atreverían a decir nada que les acarrease la ira de Hera.

Pero Hera no estaba de suerte, pues quien llegó primero fue Eris.

**"¡Démeter, es horrible, Démeter!"**

Eris entró a toda velocidad a las Estancias Olímpicas de Démeter, pese a los esfuerzos de sus sirvientes por impedirle el paso. La diosa de la agricultura, tranquila como siempre, salió a su encuentro con gravedad.

"¡Eris! No puedes estar aquí. Si Zeus se entera…"

"¡Es Horrible Démeter! Se Trata de Core. ¡Ese Bestia de Hades!"

Démeter aguantó la respiración. Dicen que los instintos a veces lo ciegan a uno, más aún el maternal: tras oír las palabras de Eris, Démeter olvidó todo raciocinio para dar paso a una fuerte oleada de angustia como no la sentía desde hacía un buen par de milenios. La discordia había dado en el blanco: toda la atención de Démeter estaba enfocada en sus palabras. La diosa sujetó a Eris por los hombros.

"¿Qué Le Pasó a Mi Core?" Dijo con genuina angustia de madre. "¿Dónde está mi niña, qué le pasó?"

"Yo se porqué no te ha llamado desde hace días… ¡Fue Hades! Fue horrible, **NO**; **ES HORRIBLE**." Dijo Eris. "Forzó a tu hija horriblemente, ella gritaba de angustia y dolor. Todavía me resuenan sus gritos en la cabeza. Te Llamaba, ¡Decía '_Mam�, Socorro_'!" Démeter palideció y se llevó la mano al pecho, horrorizada. "Luego la tomó por los cabellos y la arrojó al mundo humano: allí, Athena la hizo prisionera y está en una fría celda en el…"

"**¡TRIPTOLEMO, TRAE MI GUADAÑA!**" Bramó la diosa de la agricultura, encendiendo su cosmo con una inusual furia y marchitando las plantas cercanas. "**¿QUÉ ESPERAS? TRÁELA YA.**"

Ya sea porque sus sirvientes son más eficientes, o porque la susodicha guadaña estaba a la mano, que Triptolemo, uno de los sirvientes de Démeter, llegó casi en seguida con la herramienta requerida. La diosa de las rubias trenzas, sintiendo una subida de adrenalina como nunca antes se ha registrado en la historia, apretó con fuerza la guadaña y salió corriendo, sin esperar nada ni a nadie, en dirección al mundo humano. Eris se quedó atrás sonriendo con malicia… hasta que alguien la tomó de los cabellos: Hera la tenía bien sujeta y Hestia la acompañaba con una antorcha en la mano.

"¡Así Te Queríamos Descubrir!" Dijo Hera con rostro sombrío.

"¡De Esta no Te Salvas!"" Le apoyó Hestia con una vena gorda en la cabeza.

_Momentos Antes, en los Jardines del Olimpo._

Hera chocó contra Hestia de improviso, cuando ambas cruzaron sorpresivamente sus caminos. Ni bien cayó al suelo, Hera se puso de pie y se sacudió sus vestidos. Hestia la imitó y se dio el tiempo de regañarla, como buena hermana mayor que era.

"¡Hera, por Todos Nosotros! Si vas a correr como loca¡Ten Más Cuidado Al Menos!"

"Disculpa, Hestia, pero llevo una prisa que ni te imaginas." Dijo la diosa con urgencia. Hera la sujetó por los hombros. "Dime¿Has Visto a Démeter?"

"¿Démeter?" Hestia se puso blanca como ratón de molino. "… :_ahem_¿Por qué buscas a…?"

"¡Porque Tengo que Detenerla! Eris y Ate Escucharon una conversación entre Poseidón y Zeus que no debieron haber oído y temo que provoquen una mayúscula **CALAMIDAD**." Explicó con rapidez. Hestia se puso aún más blanca: sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Tomó las manos de su hermana.

"¡Dime que no tiene nada que ver con Perséfone!" Rogó Hestia temerosa.

"**¡TRIPTOLEMO, TRAE MI GUADAÑA!**" Retumbó por todas partes del Olimpo. Algunos pajarillos huyeron espantados. "**¿QUÉ ESPERAS? TRÁELA YA.**"

"Muy tarde." Susurró Hera. Ella y su hermana se miraron a la cara… y sin perder más tiempo, corrieron en dirección a las estancias de Démeter.

**Estancias de Zeus.**

Una veloz sombra pasó por el lado a Zeus y Poseidón, mientras estos iban camino a ver a Hades. Ambos hermanos, que iban urdiendo un plan para reunir al dios del Inframundo con su esposa, miraron curiosos unos segundos.

"¿Esa no era Ate?" preguntó Zeus.

"No sé." Dijo Julián. "La última vez que la vi, la estabas lanzando Olimpo abajo por los cabellos." Entonces ambos dioses intercambiaron una mirada, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, salieron en pos de Ate.

**"¡ATE, VEN AQUÍ!"**

Hades esperaba aburrido en el Salón de recepciones. Iris le había llevado un cafecito con galletas para pasar el rato, que el dios tomó con gusto, pues no se tomaba un café decente desde que Perséfone se había marchado. Se sobó su depilada pierna con disimulo. Entonces oyó un gran tumulto: gritos, golpes, jarrones rotos. Hades enarcó una ceja cuando una de las puertas laterales como que explotó y de allí, rodando, aparecieron Poseidón, Zeus y Ate. La diosa era contenida con toda la fuerza de los hermanos y peleaba con dientes y uñas, luchando por su libertad.

"**¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VER MÁS POR AQUÍ!**" Bramó el señor del Olimpo.

"**¡SUÉLTENME, PAR DE BRAVUCONES!**"

"**¡SIGUE SOÑANDO ATE!**" Exclamó Julián.

Los tres siguieron rodando por el piso, dando patadas, golpes y liberando cosmo, como si fuera cosa normal. Pero ser el error no es algo ventajoso, pues Ate cometió un 'error', que Zeus aprovechó para asirla de los cabellos.

**"SUELTA, ZEUS, SUELTA."**

**"¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE QUERÍA MÁS AQUÍ!" **

"¡**POR EL CABELLO NO, NOOO**!" Ate dio un par de patadas sin poder liberarse. Zeus, sin esperar más, la arrastró unos metros y la expulsó con toda su fuerza del lugar. **"¡AGUAS, AGUAS, AGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" **Chilló con dolor la diosa mientras daba tumbos colina abajo, al tiempo que prometía una inminente venganza. Hades observó aburrido como Poseidón se sacudía las ropas y Zeus se palmeaba las manos.

"Y yo creí que tenía problemas." Suspiró Hades. Zeus se volvió hacia él.

"¡Hermano! Hace tiempos que no venías." Le saludó con especial alegría. "¿Cómo estás, qué te trae por el Olimpo? Hace tiempo que no salías de tu foso."

"Ese **FOSO** se llama Inframundo." Se apuró en decir Hades. "Y me trajo la leve esperanza de solucionar algo." Le dijo el dios sin mucho ánimo. No bastó que dijera más para que Zeus viera que Poseidón estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que Hades estaba deprimido. "No sé si Poseidón ya te lo dijo…"

"Algo le conté… estaba investigando si Zeus ha…" Julián fue interrumpido por su celular. Se excusó con una seña y tomó el aparato para contestarlo. Zeus retomó la palabra y le puso la mano sobre el hombro a su hermano en señal de apoyo.

"Poseidón me dijo que estabas algo triste… Supe que Perséfone se fue de…"

"**¿QUÉ DICES? ESO ES UN DESASTRE!**" Exclamó Poseidón de pronto. "Yo le avisaré, pero intenten contenerla ustedes dos." El dios del mar colgó el teléfono y aguantó la respiración. No quería mirar a sus parientes. Sus hermanos le miraron curiosos. Julián tragó saliva. "Era Hestia."

"¿Sucedió algo?" Preguntó Zeus. Poseidón asintió y miró a Hades.

"Athena encontró a Perséfone en el mundo humano…" Se detuvo al ver la sublime cara de esperanza que le puso Hades. "Pero… hay una mala noticia…" Continuó Julián. De sublime expresión de esperanza, Hades pasó a una sublime expresión de angustia.

"¿Le pasó algo a…?"

"Perséfone está bien, pero… no por mucho tiempo. Hestia y Hera me llamaron para decirme que… bueno… Están persiguiendo a Démeter: va al Santuario con su guadaña."

"…"

"¿Qué, con la Guadaña?" Preguntó Zeus al notar que Hades era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. "¿Por qué con la Guadaña? Solo saca la guadaña cuando está enfurecida."

"Err… es que descubrieron que Eris estuvo hablando con Démeter y parece que le dijo algo que no le gustó… y ya sabes como se pone."

Hades entonces encendió su cosmo de improviso, llamó a su armadura y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a la salida sin decir ni media palabra, a medida que ésta le cubría el cuerpo. Zeus, preocupado, corrió hasta interponerse entre él y la puerta.

"¡Calma, por todos nosotros! Tranquilo¿Donde vas, Hades, y qué piensas…?"

"Voy a buscar a mi esposa." Anunció serio como la muerte.

"Te aseguro que Perséfone está segura con Athena." Se apuró en decir Zeus.

"De Athena no me preocupo: quien **sí** me preocupa es Démeter."

"Cierto: se ve tranquila, pero la chaparra es muy enojona." Dijo Julián. "¡Lo sabré Yo!"

"No le eches más ají ¿quieres?" Gruñó Zeus por lo bajo.

Hades se abrió paso y rápidamente se alejó del Olimpo en dirección al Santuario de Athena. Poseidón y Zeus se miraron y sin ponerse de acuerdo, llamaron a sus propias armaduras y salieron tras de Hades. Mientras corrían, Zeus se rezagó un poco para tomar su celular y marcó unos números.

"_¿Diga?_" Dijo una alegre vocecilla al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Athena, mi Ojitos Grises?" Preguntó Zeus.

"_¡Pap�, Que Linda Sorpresa! Hace tiempo que no me llamabas…_"

"Lo sé, Ojitos Grises… pero no te llamo por placer, créeme." Le dijo afligido. "Te tengo una mala noticia."

"_¿Qué tan mala?_"

"¿En la escala Godzilla de 1 a 10…? quizás 1000 millones. Hera y Hestia persiguen a Démeter, quien va al Santuario con su guadaña, pues se enteró que Perséfone está allí… y no es por nada, pero se enteró por Eris, así que imagina qué es lo que le podrá haber dicho." Zeus tragó saliva. "Además… tu tío Julián y yo estamos persiguiendo a tu tío Hades, que va detrás de tu tía Démeter."

**_"¿QUÉ?"_**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo capítulo._**

_"¡Ya déjate de bromas, Apolo! Necesito tu ayuda¡Ven al Santuario de Athena antes que la Tía Démeter nos corte la cabeza!" Bramó Artemisa por el teléfono. Sonaba tan urgente que Apolo ni siquiera chistó._

**PS:** Nada en especial que comentar. Datitos de Mitología Griega. **Hera** es la esposa por excelencia, quien no perdona ni las infidelidades de su esposo Zeus, a sus amantes o a los hijos de estas. Como tal, es diosa de los matrimonios, del orden familiar (tradiciones) y favorece la maternidad. No es negocio enemistarse con Hera, pues es implacable: el único que puede manejar sus malos genios es Zeus y creánme que hasta él tiene problemas y prefiere no hacerla enojar. Por eso, cada vez que Zeus suspira de amor por alguna otra mujer que no sea Hera, recurre a toda su astucia para mantenerlo en secreto, aunque tarde o temprano Hera se entera. Ya saben que **Eris** es diosa de la discordia. Fue quién lanzó la manzana que causó el problema que luego se convertiría en la gran jaqueca de los troyanos. **Ate**, en cambio, es la diosa del error, una divinidad menor y alegórica. Causó tantos problemas entre los inmortales del Olimpo, que se hizo una figura muy desagradable. Amenazada por convivencia, siguió con sus travesuras hasta que Zeus, harto ya de los problemas que causaba, y de los cuáles él mismo a veces era parte, que la tomó por los cabellos y la expulsó del Olimpo. Desde ese día, Ate causa problemas entre los mortales… son las Preces, hijas de Zeus, que están cojas, quienes la persiguen para impedir sus travesuras y aliviar las consecuencias, pero como están cojas no siempre llegan a tiempo. **Triptolemo** fue un héroe griego. Démeter y Core (antes de su rapto) le enseñaron el arte de la agricultura y le encargaron que trasmitiera estos conocimientos a los humanos. Cuando hubo terminado su misión, Triptolemo fue al Olimpo a anunciarle a Démeter que había terminado con su tarea… entonces Démeter y Core le invitaron a beber la ambrosia (alimento de los dioses) y Triptolemo se hizo inmortal. Sirviente de Démeter, no se queda siempre en el Olimpo, ya que cada cierto tiempo regresa a los plantíos humanos a ver como sigue todo. La razón del porqué Zeus llama a Athena '**_Ojos Grises_**'****es porque en la mitología, Zeus llamaba de esta forma a su hija predilecta, quién habría tenido los ojos de este color… aunque también uno de los nombres con el cuál los poetas se referían a Athena era '_Ojos de Lechuza._' Eso sería todo por ahora. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	10. En el Santuario de Athena

**A/N: **No es una secuela, pero sí se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por leer mis barrabasadas.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 72 para ver y entender Manga: Mientras más posesiva sea una mujer, menos oportunidades tiene de quedarse con el hombre de sus sueños._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9.**

**En el Santuario de Athena.**

**Casa de Libra.**

Aldebarán se rascó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja, presa de la más aguda curiosidad y extrañeza. No era el único… los demás dorados tenían expresiones similares y no lograban explicarse tal decisión de su diosa. Aioros se puso un dedo sobre la frente.

"A ver si lo entendí… ¿Athena nos acaba de decir que dejemos pasar a cualquier dios que aparezca, por muy amenazador que se vez, excepto a Eris y Ate?"

"A menos que ya esté sordo, eso fue lo que dijo." Dijo Docko, mientras se refregaba los oídos. "Creo que Athena no quiere bajas entre nosotros…" Varios santos dorados se miraron a la cara.

"¿Eso incluye a Hades?" Preguntó Alde con aprehensión.

"Athena dijo que a cualquier dios, excepto Eris… y Hades es un dios."

"¿Alguien sabe como luce Ate?" Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte.

Los santos dorados emitieron un gruñido de disgusto y resignación. Levantaron la cabeza cuando sintieron un poderoso cosmo no lejos de Atenas y tragaron saliva. Docko se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Mejor cada uno se va para su casa." Dijo con tono cansino. "Ya comienzan a llegar las _visitas_." Todos asintieron y en silencio, se alejaron a su respectivo templo.

¡Qué problemáticos eran los dioses!

**Estancias de Athena. Cuarto de Perséfone.**

"**¡QUE HORROR, TODO ESTÁ PERDIDO, PERDIDO!**" Exclamó Saori, mientras se jalaba los cabellos y corría por alrededor del cuarto.

Perséfone se había sentado en el suelo, abrazando una almohada y media muerta del miedo. Artemisa, con una enorme gota en la cabeza, aleccionaba a Teseo de que, al igual que los santos de Athena, no se interpusiera en el camino de los dioses y que cooperara todo lo que pudiera con Shion, quien se veía pálido y nervioso, aunque mantenía una digna actitud… dentro de lo posible.

"¡Mi mamá me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar!" Repetía Perséfone sin cesar. "¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?" Añadió llena de miedo.

"¡Mi Pobre Santuario!" Lloriqueó Saori, casi presa del pánico. "¡Me Lo Van A Romper De Nuevo Y Con Lo Que Costó Reconstruirlo!"

Athena y Perséfone continuaron llorando miserias, mientras Artemisa, quien no había logrado escuchar bien las últimas noticias que habían llegado al teléfono de Saori, las miraba disgustada y muy quieta. Estaba a un tris de perder la paciencia.

"**Ya Cálmense las Dos.** ¡Nadie se va a morir!" Protestó Artemisa con energía de pronto, logrando su objetivo. Athena la miró con ojos grandes y Perséfone se mordió el pulgar, pero ambas permanecieron en sumiso silencio. "¡**Feh**! Démeter no va a matar a nadie… sí se va a enojar, pero **no** nos va a atacar. ¿Cómo creen? Quizás va a estar…"

"Artemisa." La interrumpió Saori. "Démeter se enteró por Eris que Perséfone está aquí."

Casi en forma imperceptible, Artemisa abrió más los ojos, pero… no fue sino hasta que el cosmo de Démeter hubo llegado al Mundo humano que perdió todos y cada uno de los colores de su divino rostro. Tomó aire y se acercó a sus hermanas, y, como en esos momentos estaba más calmada y podía hacer las veces de hermana mayor, se agachó junto a Perséfone.

"Tu te quedas detrás de nosotras en este cuarto, y no sales por nada del mundo, sin importar lo que oigas, veas, sientas o huelas." Le dijo con autoridad. La diosa convocó su arco como medida de precaución mientras se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a Athena. "Saori… ¡Ve por tu escudo! Puede que le necesitemos."

"¿Y qué harás tú?"

Artemisa la miró con una neutral expresión y luego entrecruzó sus cejas con decisión.

**Un centro comercial en Atenas.**

"Esa que va allí está más linda." Dijo un tipo muy bien parecido, que estaba apoyado contra un barandal, mientras observaba un grupo de chicas. "¡A eso yo le llamo una buena retaguardia!"

"Creí que te gustaban menos anoréxicas, hermano mayor." Le dijo otro que estaba a su lado. "¿Qué tal esa de allí?"

El celular del primer tipo sonó. Este le tomó y miró la pantalla, para luego poner una interrogante expresión en su rostro. Su hermano menor, y compinche de parrandas, lo miró curioso.

"¿Quién es, Apolo?"

"Es Artemisa…" Apolo contestó el Teléfono. "¿Diga?"

"**_¡APOLO! Es Horrible, Toda Una Calamidad. ¡Necesito tu Ayuda!_**"

"Hola Artemisa¡**Que Amable** De Tu Parte Recordar Que Tienes Un Mellizo! Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por…"

"_¡Ya déjate de bromas, Apolo! Necesito tu ayuda¡Ven al Santuario de Athena antes que la Tía Démeter nos corte la cabeza!_" Bramó Artemisa por el teléfono. Sonaba tan urgente que Apolo ni siquiera chistó.

"¿Qué?"

"_¡Que La Tía Démeter Nos Va A Matar A Athena, A Perséfone Y A Mi Si No Vienes **YA MISMO** A Ayudar A Tus Pobres E Indefensas Hermanas!_"

"¿Pero y sus Escoltas? No se hagan: las dos tienen una buena…" Apolo se interrumpió a sí mismo, pues una duda le asaltó de pronto. "¿Qué Miércoles Hace Perséfone Allí?" Preguntó sorprendido. "¿No que está con…?"

"**_¡VEN YA O LE DIRÉ A LA MAMÁ QUE TÚ ROMPISTE SU JARRÓN FAVORITO!_**"

Artemisa colgó el teléfono, dejando a Apolo con un extraño sabor en la boca y la más sublime duda sobre si su hermana sería capaz o no de acusarlo con Leto. El dios se quedó mirando al aparato unos instantes, por completo extrañado, hasta que la voz de Hermes lo distrajo.

"¿Problemas con Artemisa y la Tía Démeter?"

"Perséfone está en el Santuario de Athena… y la tía no parece feliz."

"¿Perséfone?" Preguntó Hermes extrañado, pero luego se encogió de hombros, como olvidando su pregunta. "¡Bah! Seguro exageran. Ya sabes como son las mujeres: son unas exager…" El violentísimo cosmo de Démeter bañó el centro comercial. Hermes y Apolo miraron al techo y luego cruzaron preocupadas miradas. "Err… conozco un atajo hasta el Santuario de Athena."

**Casa de Escorpión. Santuario de Athena.**

_Mientras tanto…_

Milo aferró al bebé contra su pecho con delicada firmeza e impulsó a Alisa detrás de sí. Démeter pasó rauda por la 8ª casa, sin prestarles siquiera atención. El santo de escorpión ni siquiera hizo el intento por preguntarle nada y se mantuvo a prudente distancia de la enfurecida diosa, tal como había sentido que lo hacían sus demás compañeros. Soltó aire cuando la furibunda diosa salió y hubo comenzado a subir hasta Sagitario. Su hijo, quien apenas se había perturbado por tan agresivo cosmo, se movió un poco y procedió a chuparse una de sus manitos. Como salido de un trance, Milo le acarició la espalda y dejó que Alisa le abrazara por la cintura. Su mujer observó preocupada la salida.

"Menos mal que no estoy arriba." Comentó nerviosa. Sin ser capaz ella de sentir ni un ápice de cosmo, Alisa no había quedado del todo indiferente ante la tremenda furia que despedía la diosa. "Espero que todo salga bien para Perséfone."

"Y yo que no se inicie una nueva guerra santa." Comentó Milo, todavía inquieto, siempre conciente que tenía a su hijito en los brazos. "No salimos bien de una y ya estamos con líos hasta el cuello de nuevo a las pocas semanas."

Kyrus estornudó y gimoteó molesto, atrayendo para sí la atención de sus padres. Alisa rápidamente revisó la carita de su hijito, mientras Milo le cambiaba de posición para que fuera más accesible. Entonces… el Santo de Escorpión sintió un escalofrío en sus pies. Miró al piso con suspicacia… ¿Acaso alguien estaba usando los pasadizos secretos? Iba a hacer el comentario, cuando dos cansados y divinos cosmos llegaron jadeantes hasta su templo.

"¡Esta subida parecía más fácil caminando!"" Bufo Hestia.

"No puedo creer estos escalones… ¿Es que Athena no ha oído hablar de las escaleras mecánicas?" Se lamentó Hera.

Milo, al notar la repentina llegada de las dos diosas, rápidamente se puso delante de Alisa y cubrió a su bebé con sus brazos en aprehensiva actitud. Hestia y Hera recuperaban el aliento: a diferencia de Démeter, no se veían peligrosas, pero con los dioses uno nunca podía estar seguro. En esto, Hera notó la presencia de la pequeña familia… y puso ojos brillantes.

"¡Hestia, **MIRA ESTO**!" Hera corrió hasta Milo, lo que lo puso bastante nervioso. Alisa aguantó la respiración. "¡**QUE BEBÉ MÁS ADORABLE**!"

"**¡UUUH, COSITA PRECIOSA!**" Exclamó Hestia, quien se puso junto a su hermana. Ambas diosas miraron con ternura al bebé, que apenas abrió los ojos y las miró largamente.

"¡**Aaaaaaaaw**!" Exclamó Hera. De pronto le clavó los ojos a Milo, quien se apuró en hacer una respetuosa reverencia. "¿Dónde está tu esposa, caballero?"

"Err… ¿aquí?" Dijo Alisa sin soltar la capa de Milo.

"¡Cariño, **TE FELICITO**! Tienes un bebé adorable y un buen marido." Le dijo Hera con entusiasmo. "Me das sana envidia. :_a__ Milo_: Me complace que hayas abandonado tus mañas: creí que tendría problemas contigo."

"…"

"Hera, los estás inquietando…"

"Vuestro matrimonio cuenta con mi protección. Ahora si nos disculpan… tenemos que irnos." Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Hera reinició su carrera escalones arriba.

"Vuestro hogar también cuenta con mi protección." Les dijo Hestia con amabilidad. "Por cierto… ¿Démeter pasó hace mucho rato?"

"No… debe estar llegando a Capricornio." Dijo Milo muy tenso. Hestia le sonrió, se despidió y siguió los pasos de Hera. El santo de escorpión volvió a soltar el aliento. Alisa tomó a su bebé de los brazos de su papá.

"Venga mi niño lindo… Milo¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Alisa, que aún no salía de la impresión.

"No lo sé… pero al menos obtuvimos algunas bendiciones…"

"Cierto."

**Estancias de Athena.**

Shion estaba angustiado, lo mismo que Teseo. Saori le había prohibido que intentase detener a Démeter, quien ya estaba en gloria y majestad justo al frente del cuarto de Perséfone. Athena, detrás de su escudo y con Niké en la mano, enfrentaba a su tía con templanza, pese a que esta se veía bastante… bueno… digamos que si no le había cortado la cabeza era porque Artemisa estaba en el camino, tratando de contenerle los brazos.

En todo caso, Artemisa ya estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de ponerse detrás del escudo.

"**MOCOSA IMPERTINENTE. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER TAL BARBARIDAD, QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES? DÍMELO. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE CORE TE HA HECHO PARA QUE LA TENGAS PRISIONERA LUEGO QUE…?**"

"Tía, no sé de qué hablas, pero si te calmas, capaz de pueda explicar."

"**NO TE HAGAS LA MOSCA MUERTA. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?**"

"Tía, hazle caso a Athena: cálmate y te diremos donde está Perséfone."

"**¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, HIJA DE LETO?**" Démeter estaba muy alterada y sufriendo una subida hormonal de instinto materno puro al 1000 por ciento. La diosa de la caza aprovechó esta oportunidad de ubicarse detrás del escudo. "**MI HIJA ME NECESITA Y USTEDES ME IMPIDEN VERLA.** **¿Acaso, Artemisa, Estás Coludida Con Hades Y Athena?**"

"No, tía, no entiendes: Perséfone está bien, tan solo…" Comenzó a decir Athena, pero…

**"¡MIENTES!"**

Démeter blandió su guadaña en el aire y amenazó a ambas diosas, quienes, en un inesperado y fraternal gesto, se abrazaron llenas de miedo, sin atinar a protegerse con el puñetero escudo, como si con eso fueran a detener el golpe. Shion y Teseo aguantaron la respiración, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por obedecer las órdenes de sus respectivas diosas y mordiéndose, al menos en el caso del ángel, los nudillos… pero el golpe nunca llegó. Sorpresivamente, Apolo sujetó a su tía con una sencilla llave y Hermes le quitó la guadaña, dejándola a un lado. Démeter se debatió furiosa y cuando Apolo la dejó ir, le dio un divino y sonoro bofetón.

"**¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERFERIR CUANDO MI HIJITA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO?**" La diosa se volvió hacia Athena que seguía abrazada a su hermana mayor. "**¡EXIJO QUE LIBERES DE INMEDIATO A CORE!**"

"Perséfone no está presa, está en ese cuarto, tía, por favor¡Controla Las Hormonas!" Le dijo Saori ya más calmada, pero llorosa, soltando con cautela a su hermana, quien se mordió los pulgares. "No dejaré que la veas si estás así de alterada."

"No sé lo que te dijo Eris, tía, pero ten en cuenta que ella **_es_** la discordia." Puntualizó Artemisa. "No te alteres o harás que Perséfone se altere y eso no le hará bien." Suplicó con ojos de cachorro y con las manos juntas bajo su mentón.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Hermes, quien sufría disgustos cuando no sabía algo. "¿Me Explican?"

"¡Yo también quiero saber algunas cosas!" Dijo Apolo mientras se sobaba la mejilla. Hacía tiempo que al dios no le daban una buena cachetada. Artemisa y Athena se pusieron delante de la puerta.

"**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CORE?**" Insistió Démeter con angustia de madre. "**¡Exijo Ver a Mi Hija!**"

"Está aquí, pero no te dejaremos verla si primero no te…"

Comenzó a decir Athena, pero Démeter, de un empujón, la sacó de su camino a ella y a Artemisa, y de un puntapié abrió la puerta del cuarto. Los 4 hermanos, Apolo y Hermes sin entender ni papa (aunque captando que Démeter estaba demasiado voluble como para hablar civilizadamente), se abalanzaron contra la puerta, pero esta fue cerrada de golpe por la diosa y nada de lo que hicieron pudo lograr que se abriera. Athena y Artemisa se miraron preocupadas.

"¿Nos Pueden Explicar Qué Está Pasando?" Exigió saber Apolo, ya no de tan buen humor y curioso como jamás lo había estado en su vida (y eso que el tipo también tiene el don de la adivinación, pero de nada le sirvió en este caso).

En eso, aparecieron Hestia y Hera en el pasillo, jadeando y sudando la gota gorda, pues habían subido los escalones a toda prisa sin estar en las condiciones físicas óptimas. Haciendo uso de un divino esfuerzo, corrieron hasta el grupo de hermanos. Hera se apoyó en Apolo y Hestia en Artemisa.

"¿Llegamos a tiempo?" Preguntó Hera.

"¿Dónde está Démeter?" Quiso saber Hestia. Saori recogió su escudo y señaló la ahora cerrada puerta.

"Está con Perséfone."

Las recién llegadas se pusieron pálidas de la impresión.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_… Hera, Artemisa, Athena y Hermes escuchaban a través de la puerta, ayudadas con un vaso. Apolo también estaba en la misma actitud, pero él estaba escuchando a través de un estetoscopio. La única que no espiaba era Hestia, aunque tenía una actitud vigilante. Los 4 hermanos apenas si respiraban para escuchar mejor…_

**PS:** Algo cortito, pero como ven, no faltó nada de acción. Espero no haberlos aburrido con este monstruo. **Apolo** es el mellizo de Artemisa, hijo de Zeus y de la Titánide Leto. Es el dios de la Luz, la medicina, las artes adivinatorias, la verdad y el modelo de hombre perfecto. Protector de los muchachos y del Sol. **Hermes** es hijo de Zeus y de la pléyade Maia. Mensajero de los dioses, es además el dios de los ladrones (aunque no duda en actuar contra ellos), los comerciantes, los viajeros, los pastores, la elocuencia. Además es el protector de los caminos y conduce a las almas hasta los límites de los dominios de Hades. Apolo es su mejor amigo: cuenta la leyenda, que el mismo día que nació, Hermes escapó a la vigilancia de Maia y le robó el rebaño a Apolo mientras este se distraía en otros asuntos. Cuando el dios descubrió el robo, Hermes, siempre siendo un bebé, logró confundirlo con hábiles palabras, y no fue sino hasta que Zeus intervino en la cuestión, que Hermes reconoció haber robado el rebaño. No obstante, lejos de enojarse, fueron tan simpáticas y hábiles sus palabras, que Apolo se sintió '_justamente engañado'_ y desde ese día, este par de hermanos se convirtió en los mejores amigos. Hermes le regala la lira a Apolo, y este le regala el caduceo. **�¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	11. Conteniendo a Démeter

**A/N: **No es una secuela, pero sí se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por leer mis barrabasadas.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 82 para ver y entender Manga: Toda persona mayor de 50 años puede saltar unos 10 u 11 metros desde una posición vertical._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 10.**

**Conteniendo a Démeter.**

"¿Mam�?"

Perséfone se puso de pie. Había estado sentada en la cama todo el tiempo, haciendo añicos sus uñas, desde que sus hermanas o primas habían salido del cuarto y desde que había sentido llegar a su madre al Santuario. Démeter, quien tenía ambas manos apoyadas contra la puerta y que sujetaba con furia maternal, casi rompe en llanto al oír la voz de su hija. Giró la cabeza con aprehensión.

"**Mi Niña Hermosa.** ¡**ME TENÍAS TAN ANGUSTIADA**!" Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Démeter corrió hacia su hija y la abrazó con fuerza. Perséfone le devolvió el abrazo feliz de la vida: luego que su madre se enterara de cierto detalle, dudaba mucho que quisiera abrazarla de nuevo en mucho tiempo, así que tenía que aprovechar.

"Ay, Mam�, no exageres. ¡Yo estoy muy bien!"

"¿Cómo Vas A Estar Bien?" Démeter le sujetó las mejillas. "¡Mírate! Tienes los ojos hinchados, ojeras, te ves demacrada, tu cabello no tiene brillo¡Hasta subiste de peso!" la diosa de la agricultura la observó unos instantes. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu madre que ese malnacido de Hades te estaba faltando el respeto de forma tan cruel? Por qué no me dijiste que sufrías tan horrendamente? Zeus podría haber hecho algo."

":_gota_: Mamá… Mi señor Hades nunca me ha hecho nada… :_vena__ gorda_: Excepto ignorarme…"

Démeter observó bien a su hija. Esta se veía muy nerviosa, como cuando quería ocultarle algo. Interpretó esto como temor a alguna represalia del dios del Inframundo y como la diosa de la agricultura siempre buscaba la oportunidad para hablar y pensar mal de su hermano… adivine no más qué debió haber pensado. Pero la razón del nerviosismo de Perséfone no era el que su madre creía, sino otro… y con cada minuto que pasaba se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y temerosa. Si bien seguía brava con Hades por haberla ignorado, eso no quería decir qué…

"¿Cómo fue que escapaste, Quién te ayudó, Por qué no fuiste conmigo? **Athena.** ¿Qué te hizo esa mocosa malcriada?"

"¿Aparte de darme ropa seca y un refugio estos días? Nada." Perséfone sujetó las manos de su madre. "Athena se ha portado muy bien conmigo, incluso Artemisa, con lo fría que es. Mam�, Yo no escapé del Inframundo: sencillamente salí sola…"

"Eso Fue Porque Hades Te Maltrata. :_sob_¿Por qué no viniste con tu madre? Te hubiera protegido!"

"¡Hades No me Maltrata:_vena_: Me enojé con él, eso es todo."

":_sob__, sob_¿Porqué no viniste a contarle eso a tu mamá que tanto te quiere?" Le preguntó Démeter sujetándola por los hombros. "Debiste haberme dicho que te forzaba: Habría hecho algo para…"

"Hades _Jamás_ Me Ha Forzado. ¿Quién te dijo semejante barbaridad?"

"Eris me contó que te forzó cruel y salvajemente…"

"**¡ERIS! No me lo creo. ¿LE CREÍSTE A _ERIS_?" **Perséfone pestañeó incrédula. "¿Estás de broma?"

"¡No Dijo Nada Rebuscado! Hades es un infeliz capaz de cualquier cosa."

"Eso no es cierto mam�¡Deja de hablar así del dios que amo y con el que me casé!"

"¿Cómo Puedes Defenderlo Luego de lo que Te Hizo? Core¡Escapaste del Inframundo, llena de miedo!"

"No Escapé. Me fui muy tranquila porque estoy **BRAVA** con Hades, eso es todo." Perséfone se cruzó de brazos. "Y Lo Defiendo Porque Lo **AMO**. Tal como tú amaste a Jasión: Hades no me hizo nada que yo no permitiese."

"Soy Tu Madre. ¡No Hables Así de Él En Mi Presencia!" Démeter se acercó a su hija y le tomó las manos. "¿Qué clase de hechizo te puso para que lo sigas defendiendo así? **HADES ES UN MONSTRUO.**" Perséfone se alejó de su madre con delicadeza y firmeza, para luego clavarle la mirada.

"Entonces ese Monstruo, como tú lo llamas, me ha hecho la diosa **más feliz** de todas." Le dijo con dureza y entrecerró los ojos, dispuesta a continuar. "Hades es…"

**Afuera de la habitación.**

Hera, Artemisa, Athena y Hermes escuchaban a través de la puerta, ayudadas con un vaso. Apolo también estaba en la misma actitud, pero él estaba escuchando a través de un estetoscopio. La única que no espiaba era Hestia, aunque tenía una actitud vigilante. Los 4 hermanos apenas si respiraban para escuchar mejor.

"Apolo… ese es el estetoscopio de Esculapio."

"Me lo prestó."

"¡**SHHH**!" Chistó Hermes.

"¡Parece Que Le Va A Decir!" Aventuró Athena.

"¿En serio, QUÉ DICEN?" Quiso saber Hestia de inmediato.

"¡**SHHH**!" Chistaron Artemisa y Apolo.

"¡Le Va A Decir, Le Va A Decir!" Exclamó Hermes inquieto. "No sé qué, pero ¡LE VA A DECIR!"

"Definitivamente le va a decir." Apoyó Hera.

Los mellizos estaban por expresar una vez más su malhumor cuando 3 poderosos cosmos irrumpieron en el corredor. Shion y Teseo, que estaban a una buena distancia, observando **MUY** tensos, se hicieron rápidamente a un lado al ver a Hades con su cosmo totalmente encendido y listo para descabezar al primero que se le cruzase (Shion y Teseo sufrieron una severa acidez estomacal verlo así y caminar en dirección de sus diosas), y colgados de sus brazos y cintura, a Zeus y a Poseidón, quienes intentaban por todos los divinos medios detener a su hermano.

"¡Hades, **CÁLMATE** que nadie se muere!" Le pidió Julián.

"¡Ya Sé Que Estás Preocupado, Pero **NO** Es Para Tanto!" Exclamó Zeus. "¡Contrólate, hombre, por todos nosotros!"

"Déjenme. Ir. Con. Perséfone." Gruñó Hades, usando gran parte de su cosmo para caminar. Hera y Athena se irguieron al ver al grupo.

"La prudencia dice que te _calmes_ o lo vas a lamentar." Insistió el padre de los dioses, sin saber qué más decir para calmarle.

"¡No Me Hables De La Prudencia Que No Tienes Cara!" Exclamó Hades. "¡Te La _Comiste_ De Las Dos Maneras!"

"No es el momento, Hades¡Guarda tu Espada o Te Pincharé Con El Tridente!" Les regañó Julián. "¡**HABLO EN SERIO**!"

"¡**PAPÁ**, Qué Bueno Que Llegaste!" Exclamó Athena preocupada y con lágrimas de alivio.

Hades se liberó de sus hermanos y corrió hacia el cuarto en el que Perséfone y su madre discutían, totalmente aprehensivo y temeroso por la integridad de su mujer. Zeus, Poseidón, Hermes, Hera y Athena le saltaron encima en el último momento, como si fueran jugadores de rugby, apresándolo para que al menos se quedara quieto. Hestia y Artemisa miraban escandalizadas. Zeus y Hades iban a decir algo, pero en ese momento…

"**¡LE DIJO!**" Exclamó Apolo de pronto, que no había dejado de oír a través de la muralla.

"**¿YA LE DIJO?**" Preguntó Hestia, extrañada de tanto silencio, volteándose hacia su sobrino con urgencia.

"¿Decirle **QUÉ** a **QUIÉN**?" Preguntó Hades… que dicho sea de paso era el único que no estaba enterado de la noticia.

Pues al parecer Démeter ya lo sabía.

**"¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, INSOLENTE, CÓMO PUDISTE? ERES UNA PERDIDA. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERME?"**

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

El furioso cosmo de Démeter salió de la habitación de Perséfone y pronto rebalsó el Santuario en ira maternal. Al mismo tiempo, otro cosmo igual de poderoso también se inflamó, pero éste no era agresivo, sino defensivo. Hades se puso pálido al notar que el cosmo de Perséfone se defendía de su madre, por lo que inflamó el suyo, tras desfigurar su rostro: si el podía evitarlo, **nada** dañaría a su mujer. Con inusitada fuerza, se levantó, quitándose de encima todos sus divinos familiares que intentaron detenerlo a toda costa, pero en vano, y, blandiendo su espada de lado a lado (razón por la cuál nadie se le quiso acercar), se abrió paso hasta la habitación.

Al fondo del pasillo, hasta donde Shion y Teseo se habían retirado por precaución, había algunas novedades. 12 caballeros dorados, los ángeles de Artemisa faltantes, algunos generales marinos y los 3 jueces de Hades, se habían unido a Shion y Teseo, movidos por exceso de celo y aprehensión hacia lo que le podría ocurrir a sus respectivos dioses. Todos se cubrían los ojos para no mirar tanto desastre. Estaban tan absorbidos por la situación que se desarrollaba ante ellos, y tan pendientes del más mínimo llamado de auxilio, que hasta habían olvidado, de momento, sus rencillas.

"Feh." Dijo Minos. "Y creí que mi familia era la problemática…"

"Podría ser peor." Comentó Aldebarán.

Hades irrumpió en la habitación con violencia de una patada. Lo que vio no le dio tiempo de pensar dos veces. Perséfone se estaba defendiendo de su furiosa madre como mejor podía, pero como lo expresa tan sabiamente la ley de Murphy, le bajó la presión y estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que su defensa era algo precaria. Con su espada, Hades, en menos de un segundo, detuvo la guadaña de Démeter y con un hábil movimiento, la obligó a soltarla. Hades, a punta de espada, alejó a Démeter de su hija. Todos los demás dioses entraron a la carrera y a tropezones, pero la escena los dejó paralizados. Athena y Artemisa se mordieron las uñas; esta última intercambió unas palabras silenciosas con Apolo.

"**¿ME DICES A MI EL DESNATURALIZADO, EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO? DÉMETER¿Qué Clase de Madre le Hace Eso A Su Hija?**" Hades apretó los dientes. "¡No Permitiré que Le Hagas Daño A Mi Esposa!"

":_sob_: Hades?" Lloriqueó Perséfone, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la muralla.

"**¡MALDITO VIOLADOR, NO ME HABLES QUE LUEGO ME LAS ARREGLO CONTIGO!**" Ladró Démeter con los puños apretados, haciendo la espada a un lado y acercándose a su hija en temeraria actitud. Perséfone se puso de pie, temblorosa y pálida.

Zeus decidió intervenir en la situación, preocupado de lo que podría pasar, pero Hera se lo impidió, dándole a entender con la mirada que esperara un poco. Saori sujetó su escudo en alto. Hermes no se perdía ni un solo detalle. Perséfone intentó caminar hasta Hades, pero Démeter, en un rápido movimiento, le dio un certero bofetón que la tiró al suelo, Athena y Artemisa corrieron a asistirla. Hades, enojado, sujetó del brazo a Démeter con más fuerza de la necesaria y la empujó hacia un costado, bloqueándole el paso con su cuerpo.

"**¡NO PERMITIRÉ Que Vuelvas A Tocarle Un Pelo A Mi Esposa!**" Amenazó el dios.

"¡**DESCARADO**, **YO** no voy a permitir que **TÚ, MALDITA BESTIA ASQUEROSA,** vuelvas a Tocarla!" Démeter se puso de pie y lo encaró con rabia. "¿Cómo te atreves a decirle '_esposa'_? **A UNA ESPOSA** se la ama y **TÚ ERES INCAPAZ DE _AMAR._**" Démeter le dio un empujón que poco efecto tuvo. Zeus y Hestia intentaron contener a su hermana.

"¿Cómo Te **ATREVES** A Insinuar Eso Cuando…?" Comenzó a decir Hades, enfurecido hasta el tuétano, cuando fue interrumpido.

"**¡ERES UN VIOLADOR PEOR QUE POSEIDÓN!**" Chilló Démeter.

"¡Estoy Aquí por si **NO** se dieron cuenta!" Intervino Julián muy molesto. "¡Ese Asunto ya Estaba Zanjado!"

"¡Va a Estar Zanjado cuando Me Pagues La Pensión de Alimentos!" Démeter se volvió furiosa hacia los demás dioses, para luego clavarle los ojos a Hades. "Como que me llamo Démeter que No Voy A Permitir Que **MI HIJA DÉ**…"

"**BASTA LOS DOS. ¡YA CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE, QUE ME _DESESPERAN_!**" Gritó de repente Perséfone, furiosa, quien ya se había puesto de pie. "Nadie va a decidir por mi: ya tomé una decisión."

"¡Core, **NO ESTÁS EN POSICIÓN DE OPINAR**!"

**"¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY!"**

"Démeter, Perséfone es lo bastante grande como para decidir eso ella misma." Dijo Zeus en un tono que no aceptaba discusión, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hera asintió con la cabeza.

"Core no sabe lo que quiere: está confundida." Espetó Démeter, señalando a su hija. "No está pensando bien."

"Eso es lo que tú quieres creer." Dijo Hades ya más calmado, intercambiando una tierna, pero sutil, mirada con su esposa.

"Yo sé lo que quiero. Mam�, te quiero mucho, pero no te metas en lo que hago." Perséfone apretó los labios. "**NO** tienes idea de cuanto esperé por esto." Añadió muy decidida.

"¿Esperar por qué?" Preguntó Hades intrigado. Démeter apretó los dientes.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Qué te puede ofrecer Hades? **Te Ignora**. Tu misma me lo dijiste."

"…"

"¿Lo ves? Ni tu puedes hacer nada contra eso."

Hades, enojado, iba a abrir la boca para dar su opinión al respecto y defenderse de algún modo, cuando Hestia le topó el brazo con la mano y le señaló a Perséfone con los ojos. Hera, Artemisa y Athena estaban con ella… y se veía tan bella como la primera vez que se vieron. Le sonrió a su esposa, siendo correspondido. Hera asintió con la cabeza.

"Si antes no te amaba, menos ahora. Además es el dios de los muertos ¿Qué apego puede tener por la vida?" Continuó Démeter.

"Más de la que crees, Démeter." Dijo Julián de pronto. Zeus carraspeó en señal de apoyo, pero no dijo nada. Perséfone rompió el contacto visual con su marido, como avergonzada.

"¿De qué hablan?" Insistió Hades. Algo le decía que le estaban ocultando _algo_.

"Aunque no me quiera, de todas maneras es mi deseo llevar esto hasta el fin." Sentenció Perséfone con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Ya déjense de hablar en clave que no me gusta estar…!"

"Hades… vas a ser papá." Le interrumpió Perséfone con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como temerosa.

Todos los dioses presentes se quedaron helados y clavaron la mirada a los 3 protagonistas de esta peculiar discusión, expectantes como no lo estaban desde la guerra olímpica contra los titanes. Hermes tragó saliva y sonrió: no sólo estaba feliz por su hermana, sino porque ¡Fama Se Iba A Quedar Calva De La Envidia Cuando Supiera Que Él Se Había Enterado Primero Que Ella! Hades casi se tragó la lengua (literal) y se volvió rápidamente hacia su mujer, mirándola de hito en hito, olvidándose incluso de respirar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero…

… Se desmayó y cayó de espaldas con un gran estruendo.

Démeter apretó los dientes, y presa de los celos y de furia hacia Hades, llamó su guadaña a su mano y atacó a su hija sin pensar en nada más.

Si había alguien en la habitación, que no estaba pensando bien, era ella y no Perséfone. ¿Quién lo diría de una deidad tan pacífica como Démeter?

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_"¡Que Fiesta! La familia debería reunirse más a menudo." Rió Apolo. El dios se volvió hacia Saori. "Oye, hermanita… ¿Cuándo me invitas de nuevo? Tienes unas amazonas de rechupe… :Artemisa lo pesca de una oreja¡**AYAYAYAYAY**!"_

_"¡Tu Las Dejas A Ellas En Paz, Hermanito!" Le advirtió Artemisa. "No es el momento y debes recordar lo que le pasó a Dafne."_

**PS:** No sé si lo habrán notado, pero es evidente que la habitación que Saori le prestó a Perséfone es lo bastante amplia como para albergar todos estos sucesos, si no fue así, pues no me explico como le hicieron para entrar todos a la misma habitación. **Jasión** es un mortal, el único y verdadero amor de Démeter. Ambos se reunían todos los días y las noches en los campos de trigo y se portaban como una enamorada pareja, haciendo de las suyas entre las espigas, pero… Zeus, quién ya estaba enamorado de Démeter, sintió celos y decidió deshacerse de la competencia para tener la pista libre… lanzó un rayo contra Jasión y el pobre se fue al patio de los callados, causando una profunda angustia y pena en la diosa por el amor perdido (y de paso el único que no la violó y la trató con ternura). De esta relación, nació un hijo, Pluto… y para cultura general, Zeus, una vez que Pluto hubo nacido, engendró a Core, aunque semiforzó a Démeter (la pobre tiene una asquerosa suerte con los hombres). **Fama** es la diosa de la fama (y valga la redundancia). Ella anuncia a todo el mundo las peripecias y aventuras de los héroes y jamás se olvida de los sucesos heroicos. **Metis** era la Titánide de la Prudencia. Zeus se enamoró de ella e intentó seducirla. No obstante, y al ser la prudencia, Metis sabía que un amor con Zeus no podría traerle nada bueno, pero terminó rindiéndose ante los encantos del dios y ambos concibieron una hija. No obstante, antes de que la niña naciera, un oráculo le dijo a Zeus que el próximo hijo de Metis sería un niño que destronaría a su padre, por lo que a Zeus se le pasó todo el amor que podría haber sentido por Metis. Aún estando embarazada de la pequeña, Zeus invitó a la Prudencia a la cama, quién sin sospechar nada, aceptó. Pero ni bien Zeus la hubo estrechado en sus brazos… se la tragó. Sí, se la tragó con todo y embarazo, impidiendo con esto que se cumpliera el oráculo. Al tragarse a la prudencia, Zeus adquirió todas las facultades de la Titánide. Pero la historia no acaba allí: cuando se cumplió el tiempo en que la beba de Metis debió haber nacido, ocurrió algo curioso. Zeus se paseaba muy tranquilo por la orilla de un lago, cuando le dio una olímpica jaqueca. Fue tan fuerte que hasta no podía ver. Los gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el Olimpo y los dioses acudieron a ver de qué se trataba con el ánimo de ayudar. Ni las artes de Apolo o los cuidados de Hera lograron aliviar le jaqueca del dios. Entonces Hermes fue por Hefesto, quien de un golpe de martillo, abrió la cabeza de Zeus para que el dolor cesara. Entonces… de la herida surgió Athena, ya adulta y completamente vestida para la guerra. El dolor cesó y la herida se cerró sola. Zeus conoció a su nueva hija, quién sería la predilecta… y _"no cupo en sí de contento."_ **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	12. Zeus pone orden ¡YA ERA HORA!

**A/N: **No es una secuela, pero sí se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por leer mis barrabasadas.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 104 para ver y entender Manga: Los martillos pueden ser guardados en cualquier parte._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 11.**

**Zeus pone Orden… ¡YA ERA HORA!**

Todos los guerreros allí presentes, a una distancia más que prudente de donde se estaban desarrollando las divinas discusiones, abrieron los ojos a más no poder cuando sintieron el cosmo de Hades literalmente congelarse y desaparecer, siendo quienes más se inquietaron sus propios 3 jueces.

Radamanthys y Minos dieron algunos pasos adelante, pero Aiacos los detuvo con una mirada. Los santos dorados, recelosos, les clavaron heladas miradas que advertían dolor si le hacían algo a Athena. Aunque cuidaban que su diosa estuviese segura, en el fondo comprendían a los jueces: Si hubiera sido Saori, quizás ellos estarían más inquietos y hasta habrían corrido hasta ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Shion aclaró la garganta.

"No hay que entrometerse en este tipo de asuntos divinos." Dijo el Patriarca con gravedad. Radamanthys le echó una furibunda mirada, lo mismo que Minos, pero Aiacos los contuvo. Los santos dorados se tensaron.

"Eso es verdad: Sea lo que sea que está ocurriendo allí, es asunto de los dioses y no nuestro." Le dijo Aiacos a Radamanthys. "No nos queda otra que vigilar." Añadió con pesadez. El Juez de Wyvern frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Gustoso habría pateado una piedra, pero como no había, bufó desconsolado.

"¡Ratas!"

**Habitación de Perséfone.**

**¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

En el último momento, Hera abrazó a Perséfone y Saori las alcanzó a cubrir con el escudo, siendo el contacto de la guadaña de Démeter con este lo que había producido aquél metálico sonido. La diosa de la agricultura, quien en su fuero interno se sentía muy, **_muy_** dolida, quiso dar un segundo golpe, pero Apolo volvió a quitarle la guadaña de súbito y Julián la apartó a un lado, arrinconándola con su tridente contra la pared, que sacó quién sabe de donde. Hermes y Apolo le apoyaron de cerca. Zeus, ignorando la enérgica discusión que Démeter sostenía con sus hijos y con su hermano, se acercó a Perséfone a quién abrazó con cariño de padre, luego que Hera le cediese el lugar. Saori se quedó con ellos, siempre vigilante.

"¿Perséfone? Ya pasó mi niña, ya pasó…" La consoló Zeus, acariciando sus cabellos. Su hija estaba muy nerviosa y se aferró a su papá con fuerza. "Ya pasó, pequeña, ya pasó."

"Todo va a salir bien, Perséfone, ya lo verás." La animó Saori con cariño y voz suave.

Por otro lado, Hestia y Artemisa intentaban reanimar a Hades, quien seguía cuan largo era en el suelo, absolutamente noqueado de la impresión. Hera se acercó al grupo para ver en qué podía ayudar. La vista de su taciturno hermano, yaciendo en el suelo, totalmente vulnerable, la hacía sentir aprehensiva.

"¡Tío Hades! No es para tanto, despierta, por favor¡Reacciona!" Le pidió Artemisa mientras le sostenía una mano y le daba palmaditas en esta con su otra mano. "¡Estás Quedado En Vergüenza!" La diosa buscó a su mellizo con la mirada. Apolo giró la cabeza cuando sintió los ojos de Artemisa clavándosele en la nuca. "¡Febo! Tu eres dios de la medicina: ven y ayúdanos con el tío." Pero Apolo estaba más ocupado ayudando a Julián y Hermes a controlar a Démeter.

"¿Hermanito?" Le llamó Hestia, dándole suaves palmaditas en las mejillas. "¡Reacciona Por Favor O Te Quemaré Los Pies!" Le amenazó con gravedad.

"¡**ME LLEVA, HADES**!" Ladró Hera, mientras le daba un fuerte puntapié a su hermano en las costillas. No malinterpreten: la diosa estaba preocupada por él, pero como no se le ocurrió otra forma más sutil de reanimarlo… "No Es Momento Para **Tonterías**. ¡Tu **ESPOSA** Te Necesita!" Le regañó.

En sueños, Hades arrugó la cara y poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar. Sus hermanas y sobrina continuaron animándolo a que volviera a este plano de la conciencia. Zeus soltó a Perséfone cuando esta se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente, dejándola con Saori, quien continuó con la tarea de animarla. El padre de los dioses tomó aire y miró a su alrededor. Meneó la cabeza. Hades lentamente comenzaba a recuperarse y Démeter le estaba dando un buen tenis verbal a Poseidón: la diosa seguía engrifada y no dejaba de llamar a su guadaña con su cosmo, que Hermes tenía bien sujeta para evitar accidentes… aunque forcejeaba con la herramienta con dificultad.

"Sal de mi Camino, Julián. ¡**TE RECUERDO que Aunque Eres Un dios Estás En Un Cuerpo Humano y BIEN TE PUEDO Matar Si Sigues**…!"

"Démeter¡Cállate que me Tienes Harto! Te ves **RIDÍCULA** Gritando Así como Una **_Loca_**." La regañó Julián enojado. Hacía un rato que ya no la amenazaba con su tridente, pero tentado estaba de usarlo.

"Tía, le va a subir la presión si sigue gritando."

"¡**CÁLLATE APOLO**!"

"Tía Démeter, por favor, solo está agravando su situación." Le dijo Hermes con tino. Sin dejar de forcejear con la leal guadaña. "Podemos arreglar este asunto de otro modo, pero nada va a lograr si sigue con estos arrebatos."

"¿Más Grave? **MI HIJA** Se Embarazó De **UN MALDITO VIOLADOR. **¿Qué Más _Grave_ Se Puede Poner?"

"Démeter, **SILENCIO**." Advirtió Zeus con voz grave. Todos los dioses se quedaron callados, mientras el dios avanzaba hacia su hermana. Poseidón hizo una mueca divertida de complicidad y se hizo a un lado. "Creo que Perséfone te dejó bien en claro que ella y su esposo no han hecho nada que el otro no haya permitido."

**"¡PERO…!"**

**"SILENCIO."**

"¡Hmpf!"

Hades gruñó a medida que recuperaba la conciencia. Ayudado por su hermana Hestia y por Artemisa, logró incorporarse. Tenía una fuerte jaqueca, derivada de la tremenda e inesperada impresión que se había llevado. Perséfone le buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró. El dios del Inframundo y su esposa se miraron algunos momentos, diciéndose millones de cosas con la mirada. Hades se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Perséfone.

"¡No **QUIERO** Que Te Acerques A Mi **HIJA**!" Gruñó Démeter, abriéndose paso entre Julián y Apolo, con toda la intención de impedirle a Hades que se acercara a su hija, pero esta vez Zeus le bloqueó el paso, con el ceño muy fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Hades le dedicó la mirada más fría y furibunda que pudo componer.

"Tu **no harás nada** Démeter. Te quedas tranquila o me conocerás enojado." Le advirtió Zeus. Hera se acercó a su hermana, con las manos apretadas.

"Y también me conocerás a mi." Le advirtió muy altiva. Hera estaba decidida a hacer valer su título.

"Todos fuera de aquí." Ordenó Zeus de pronto. "Excepto Hades y Perséfone, que tienen algunas cosas que hablar."

"Bien." Dijo Saori suspirando nerviosa. "Vamos a la salita de estar: allí podremos estar más cómodos. Pediré que nos traigan refrescos."

"¿Qué? **Zeus.** ¿Cómo permites que tu hija…?" Comenzó Démeter.

"Porque son matrimonio hecho y derecho, por eso." Dijeron Zeus y Hera a coro.

Zeus, arrastrando a una muy poco feliz Démeter del brazo, se dirigió a la salida, seguido de los demás dioses, excepto Hades y Perséfone. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, guiados por Saori, se dirigieron a la pequeña salita de estar que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Perséfone bajó la mirada unos segundos, para mirar a su marido a los ojos, con el rostro neutro. Hades le sostuvo esta mirada y dio unos pasos hacia ella antes de detenerse. Su esposa miraba hacia otro lado, con tristeza y orgullo. Hades se pasó la mano por el cuello: su estómago se sentía extraño. Más que nunca, tenía que medir sus palabras y no meter las patas en la medida de lo posible.

¿Sería capaz de no meter las patas?

"Estás más delgado." Le dijo Perséfone, caminando hacia la cama que había ocupado esos días. Se sentó en una esquina. Hades la siguió y se sentó en la esquina contraria, dándole la espalda.

"Siee… es que descubrí que estaba pasado de peso." Inventó Hades, pues no quería decirle que había pasado hambre. "… yo… te echo de menos."

Minuto de silencio.

"Yo también…"

Más minutos de silencio.

"¿Te han tratado bien?"

"Sí. Athena es muy amable."

"Bien. Más le vale." Hades miró al techo y suspiró profundo. Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de hablar de nuevo. "Yo… entiendo que estés enojada conmigo." Perséfone irguió la espalda. "… No he sido buen marido… y… debí prestarte más… atención. Yo…"

"¿El castillo se cae a pedazos, verdad?"

":_gota_:"

":_suspiro_: Lo supuse." Perséfone jugó con sus dedos. "Hades, mira. Yo…"

"Te amo." Hades bajó la mirada. "Desde que te vi… y… te he echado muchísimo de menos… sin ti… me desquicio… lamento no haberte tratado como merecías… y haberte expuesto de esta manera… en verdad te amo, Perséfone… va en serio." Añadió, girando levemente la cabeza en dirección de su esposa, encontrándose con los grandes ojos de esta. "¿Qué puedo hacer para que regreses conmigo?" Le preguntó con ojos grandes. Hades sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando le vio esbozar una sonrisa.

"Discúlpame… yo… estaba muy enojada y no pensaba claro… pero no me dejaste otra opción: Sentía que me tenías botada." Perséfone volvió a mirarse las manos. "Además me sentía muy sola y triste. :_se__ encoge de hombros_: No me hacías caso y me sentía como un florero… no me tomaste en cuenta sino hasta que te grité…"

Hades se puso de pie y rodeando la cama, caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló justo frente suyo. Le cubrió las manos con las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

"… ¿Me darías la oportunidad de remediar todo eso?" Le preguntó en susurros. "Te doy mi palabra que seré mejor y más digno de ti…" Perséfone sintió como sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

"… aunque quisiera… no podría negarte eso." La diosa tragó saliva y respiró profundo. "… pero… temo que me vuelvas a ignorar." Hades negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla.

"Ya aprendí mi lección."

Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. No querían soltarse y bien habrían pasado la eternidad de este modo. Perséfone derramó incluso algunas lágrimas. Se separaron, lo suficiente como para verse a la cara. La diosa tuvo que alzar su cabeza un poco, pues su marido era más alto. Compartieron un tierno beso… al romperlo, Hades, sin soltarla de su abrazo, le acarició una mejilla.

"_Ojos claros, serenos, _

_Si de un dulce mirar sois alabados, _

_¿Por qué si me miráis, miráis airados? _

_Si cuando más piadosos, _

_Más bellos parecéis a aquél que os mira, _

_No me miréis con ira _

_Porque no parezcáis menos hermosos. _

_¡Ay Tormentos Rabiosos! _

_Ojos Claros, serenos, _

_Ya que así me miráis, miradme al menos._" (1)

":_sonríe_: Hace poco más de 1562 años que no me recitabas ningún poema."

"Sabes que soy malo componiendo. No había encontrado uno adecuado y la ocasión justa para declamarte." Respondió Hades con astucia. Suavizó el rostro. "Gracias por regresar conmigo…" Perséfone se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, como avergonzada.

"…"

"¿Perséfone?"

"Es que yo… Yo… no… no regreso sola." Le dijo con cuidado, llevándose la mano al vientre casi por inercia. La expresión que puso Hades fue de aquellas que pone la gente que está por estallar en llanto. El dios del Inframundo volvió a fundir a su esposa en un tiernísimo abrazo.

No se dijeron nada, sino que se quedaron en esa posición por lo que pareció una eternidad.

**Salita de Estar.**

Apolo, Hermes, Saori y Artemisa estaban a un extremo de la sala de estar, como niños castigados o relegados de un asunto del cuál solo los mayores podían encargarse. Zeus, Julián, Hera y Hestia le reprochaban a Démeter su exagerado comportamiento. El padre de los dioses no estaba nada feliz.

"Estoy esperando, Démeter." Zeus frunció el ceño y los brazos cruzados. "Entiendo que no te llevas bien con Hades, pero eso no es motivo para atacar a tu hija, sólo porque está encinta de un hijo suyo. Explícame." Démeter permaneció en silencio.

"Deberías haberte puesto feliz por tu hija. Si Hades te cae mal, es tu problema, pero deja a Perséfone fuera de eso." Reprochó Hera. "Hasta perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que me ha pedido que la bendiga con la maternidad ¡Deberías Estar feliz por Ella!"

"¡Serás abuela! Puedes malcriar a tu nieto e incentivarlo a que le juegue travesuras a Hades si no le aguantas." Julián tomó aire. "Perséfone es tu hija ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?"

"Se llama **_Core_**."

Démeter se puso de pie. La diosa se veía incómoda y demacrada. Lo que recién había pasado la tenía muy descompuesta. Como había tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas en forma más fría, se avergonzaba de su proceder. Además tenía ganas de llorar desconsoladamente.

"No quiero que mi hija tenga hijos con Hades." Démeter le clavó los ojos a Hestia. Ambas recordaban su breve encuentro del último día del verano. Prudentemente, Hestia se quedó en silencio: en ese minuto, su sospecha que aquél jugo que había bebido aquél día contenía un anticonceptivo se confirmó. A la diosa de la agricultura le tembló el labio. "No me arrepiento de haber reaccionado como lo hice cuando creí que mi hija sufría… y aunque no debí atacarla… no aceptaré por ningún motivo al engendro ese que concibió de Hades como nieto." Declaró mientras se acomodaba el chal.

"Que pena por ti, Démeter." Dijo Zeus, compadeciéndola.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Hades y Perséfone entraron abrazados. Saori y Artemisa sonrieron gustosas, al igual que sus tías, excepto claro, Démeter. Hades endureció su expresión al ver la severa mirada que la diosa de la agricultura le dedicaba y aferró a Perséfone contra sí. La pareja llegó hasta el grupo.

"Yo me marcho. No soporto esta situación ni un momento más." Démeter le hizo una seña a Zeus y a los demás dioses, tomó su guadaña y fingiendo profunda ofensa, se retiró.

"¡Mam�, espera!" La llamó Perséfone en vano.

Al ver que su madre no le haría caso, hizo un puchero y se aferró del brazo de su marido, quien la consoló con su cosmo. Saori y los demás se acercaron al grupo en el momento en que Zeus tomaba a Perséfone del mentón.

"Déjala y no llores por ella. Ya regresará cuando lo desee." Le aseguró. Zeus miró a los ojos a Hades. "Asumo que ustedes dos ya se reconciliaron…"

"Sí…" Afirmó Hades tras mirar a su esposa unos momentos. "Todo está bien."

Hestia aplaudió de gusto. Hera, junto con las demás diosas, exclamó con alegría y entre todas, separando a Perséfone de Hades, comenzaron a felicitarla, no solo por su nuevo estado, sino por haber hecho las paces con su marido. Los dioses en cambio fueron algo más bestias e hicieron gala de mucha divina testosterona: Julián le dio a Hades un alegre golpe en la espalda que casi le hizo escupir los pulmones, Zeus lo agarró por la cabeza y le llenó el cabello de estática, Apolo y Hermes le dieron golpes en los brazos, justo antes que los 4 juntos decidieran darle una fuerte paliza de machos contentos (¡Que alguien me explique porqué los hombres se felicitan con golpes!). Luego que lo hubieran golpeado lo suficiente, lo dejaron ir. Zeus se volvió hacia Perséfone.

"Perséfone, reina de la humanidad difunta, diosa de la primavera y protectora de los cultivos." Le dijo con pompa. "Yo, Zeus, te felicito porque serás por fin madre, así como felicité a mi hermano Hades, dios del Inframundo." El dios tomó aire. "Y escúchame bien, que a partir de hora, puedes vivir en el lugar de tu elección, sin necesidad de regresar con tu madre. Siempre serás bienvenida al Olimpo… a donde espero que lleves a mi futuro nieto o nieta a compartir la Ambrosía. He dicho." Sentenció, sorprendiendo a todos los dioses.

"¿Eso quiere decir que Perséfone se puede quedar conmigo durante la primavera y verano?" Preguntó Hades esperanzado, sacudiéndose la ropa.

"Pero mi mamá… ¿Dices eso en serio, Pap�?" Quiso saber Perséfone, quien al mismo tiempo que estaba apenada por su madre, no cabía en sí de gusto. Zeus asintió.

"Perséfone, por Todos Nosotros." Bufó Hera. "Zeus lo acaba de decir¿no? Ya deja de preocuparte tanto por Démeter: no se va a morir y no le queda otra que aguantarse."

Los esposos se abrazaron. Hestia y Artemisa enjugaron una lágrima al verles. Apolo y Hermes observaban divertidos. Julián infló el pecho con alegría. Saori se adelantó al grupo y abrazó a Perséfone, una vez que Hades la hubo soltado.

"Te deseo lo mejor de todo. ¡Si Necesitas Algo No Dudes en Llamarme!" Athena sonrió con picardía. "Pero que no sea de madrugada ni en medio de la lluvia." Saori se volvió a Hades, y para sorpresa de todos, le abrazó. "Te felicito Tío."

"Gracias." Le dijo este. "Sobretodo por cuidar de mi Perséfone."

"Mejor nos vamos." Dijo Hera, tras sujetarse del brazo de Zeus. "Hay un montón de santos, ángeles, jueces y generales a medio morir de la curiosidad." Afirmó divertida. "¿Vamos, amor?"

"Además ya los pusimos demasiado nerviosos." Rió Zeus nervioso.

"Yo todavía tengo que estudiar para mi examen de Cálculo." Recordó Julián con algo de desolación. Aunque de pronto le dio una suplicante mirada a Apolo. "¿Me consigues un certificado médico que me excuse para mañana?"

"¡**JAJAJA**! Eso, tío Julián, no es para nada ético, pero lo haré."

"Irse es buena idea. Yo dejé el horno encendido y tengo un pastel adentro." Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa. "Seguramente ya se convirtió en carbón, así que tengo que ver que limpien todo."

"Lástima por eso, con lo rico que cocinas." Le dijo Zeus. Se volvió hacia Hermes. "Necesito que vayas al Olimpo ahora: tengo trabajo para ti e Iris."

"De acuerdo, viejo. De allá soy."

Estos dioses se retiraron de la salita de estar y del Santuario con relativa rapidez. Hades y Perséfone se quedaron unos momentos más, con Saori, quien sentía un fuerte cansancio.

"Gracias Athena, por haberme cuidado y aguantado." Le dijo Perséfone. "Espero poder devolverte el favor algún día."

"No es nada, yo gustosa." Aseguró Saori con una sonrisa. "Espero no más que me presentes a mi futuro sobrino o sobrina. ¿Tío Hades? Tendrás que cuidar mucho de Perséfone."

"Eso haré. Gracias por todo, Athena Parthenos. Nos retiramos."

La pareja se retiró con elegancia, tras intercambiar algunas señas y reverencias. Apolo suspiró profundo.

"¡Que Fiesta! La familia debería reunirse más a menudo. ¿No lo creen, hermanitas?" Rió Apolo con alegría. Tanto Artemisa como Athena le sonrieron. El dios se volvió hacia Saori. "Oye, hermanita… ¿Cuándo me invitas de nuevo? Tienes unas amazonas que están de rechupe… :_Artemisa__ lo pesca de una oreja_: **AYAYAYAYAY. ¡Artemisa, Eso Duele!**"

"¡Tu Las Dejas A Ellas En Paz, Hermanito!" Le advirtió Artemisa sin soltarle la oreja. "Recuerda lo que le prometiste a la Mamá. No es el momento y debes recordar lo que le pasó a Dafne."

"¡No dejas que me divierta!" Se lamentó el dios. Athena ahogó una risita.

"Mientras no amenacen a la humanidad, ustedes son bienvenidos cuando quieran a mi Santuario." Les dijo Saori con una traviesa sonrisa. "Y Artemisa tiene toda la razón: deja a mis amazonas en paz, _Febito_."

"Bueno, Saori. Nosotros nos vamos." Le dijo Artemisa. "Te prometo que vigilaré a Apolo muy de cerca para que no se pase de listo con tus amazonas." La diosa tomó a su mellizo del brazo y a jalones lo llevó hasta la salida. "Nos estamos viendo."

"Adiós Artemisa y Apolo."

Saori se despidió de sus hermanos y se quedó quieta, observando la puerta por la que desaparecieron. Analizó con su cosmo su Santuario al cabo de unos minutos: todos sus parientes habían abandonado el recinto sin problemas y de pronto el lugar estaba sumido en silencio, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Al fin los dioses se hubieron marchado, tan de súbito como habían llegado, y sin ayudar siquiera a ordenar los muebles que se había desordenado con tanta disputa. Sus 12 santos dorados, eso sí, esperaban fuera del lugar, prestos a entrar. Athena entonces exhaló todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y del cuál no se había dado cuenta. Algunos de sus cabellos se erizaron de cansancio y bajó la cabeza. Saori se dejó caer en un sofá. Shion entonces se teletransportó dentro y apareció junto a ella.

"¿Princesa Athena? Me preguntaba si estaba bien…"

"¡Siento como si me hubieran caído a palos!" Confesó con cansancio, sobándose las sienes. "¡Y conste que apenas sí hice algo!"

"Entonces mejor se va a descansar." Le dijo el Patriarca con una sonrisa. "Le comunicaré a los santos vuestros deseos."

"Gracias."

Shion le sonrió y se retiró. Saori se quedó observando el techo algunos momentos y sonrió con alegría. Se puso de pie y salió de la salita de estar en dirección a su cuarto.

"Hoy Fue un **BUEN** Día." Se dijo a sí misma. "Muy Movido, pero **BUENO** al fin y al cabo."

Y estirando los brazos, la diosa entró a su cuarto, decidida a pasar allí, con sus telenovelas, mangas y revistas, lo que quedaba del día.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_¡No hay adelanto, ya que el próximo es el último!_**

**PS:** Ya… no es uno de mis mejores finales, porque no es el final de la historia. Tendrán que esperarse hasta el próximo capítulo para eso. (1) Respecto del poema que Hades le recita a Perséfone, este es el _Madrigal_ de Gutierre de Cetina, **NO ES**, bajo ningún caso, ni en ninguna dimensión paralela, mi creación. En mitología griega, la **ambrosia** es el alimento de los dioses. **Febo** es uno de los nombres de Apolo, lo mismo que **Parthenos** (sin parto) lo es para Athena… otra de las denominaciones de Athena es Pallas (que alude a su condición guerrera y que adopta luego de derrotar a un titán (o gigante, no recuerdo bien) del mismo nombre (y que intentó violarla) en combate singular. Por último, **Dafne** era una ninfa que tenía un voto de castidad dedicado a Artemisa… pero Apolo se enamoró de ella y la quiso para sí. Dafne se resistió con todo lo que pudo, pero Apolo era demasiado insistente. Como Dafne no quería romper su voto y no quería entregarse al dios, se echó a correr, siempre perseguida por el dios. Mientras huía, les pidió socorro a los dioses, quienes la convirtieron en el árbol del Laurel. Apolo, al ver esto, se arrepintió de sus acciones y se apenó tanto, que para arreglar un poco las cosas, consagró el árbol e hizo de sus hojas una corona, símbolo de los victoriosos. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Mini OMAKE: La venganza de Hades.**

Los 3 jueces seguían a Hades y a Perséfone por las calles de Atenas, aún estupefactos con la noticia de que pronto habría mini pasitos por el castillo del Inframundo. Tanto Radamanthys, Aiacos como Minos, sufrieron una severa subida de lealtad a su señor y no esperaron ni medio hipo en felicitarlo y en jurar que protegerían al pequeño o pequeña con sus vidas. Ahora trataban de procesar la información con más calma, pero al menos se sentían felices por sus señores.

Hades llevaba del brazo a Perséfone por las calles de Atenas, sintiéndose especialmente celoso, aprehensivo, protector y contento por tenerla de regreso. Había tomado la decisión de contratar un ama de llaves, un Mayordomo y sirvientes profesionales para que atendieran su castillo y así librar del peso a su esposa y a sus espectros. Sin mencionar que ya tenía planes para su futuro hijito o hijita.

¡Vaya! Ahora que se fijaba bien, por donde veía, miraba parejas con niños pequeños, bebés, o mujeres encinta. Hades suspiró decidido: tendría que leer un par de libros para informarse muy bien al respecto. Quería estar a la altura de su nueva responsabilidad.

No es por nada, pero el dios estaba muy entusiasmado.

"Hades… ¿Dónde vamos? La entrada al Inframundo es por allá…" Comentó de pronto Perséfone, al ver que pasaban de largo una de las entradas al mundo de lo invisible.

"Err… :_gota_¿Quieres pasar la noche en el Ritz?" Le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Hades no quería que Perséfone viera el castillo hasta al menos asegurarse que éste estaba presentable.

"¿Tan mal están las cosas en el castillo?"

"…"

"No quiero saber." Dijo Perséfone, arrugando la frente ante la sola imagen del pobre castillo que con tanto esmero mantenía en pie. Decidió que no quería pensar en eso o le daría jaqueca. "¡Pero Si Me Llevas Al Ritz, Que Sea A La Suite Presidencial!"

"¡Eso está más que claro! Solo calidad para mi linda esposa."

"Y que me tengan muchas ostras con limón."

"Hecho."

Los dioses continuaron con su caminata por las calles, llamando un poco la atención de los demás transeúntes… o más bien sus jueces, quienes con su actitud al caminar y sus armaduras, parecían guardaespaldas mafiosos detrás de sus señores: su mera presencia les habría paso. Hades aferró a su esposa contra sí, sintiendo un bonito latido de corazón en su pecho. ¡Estaba Tan Alegre que Hasta Podría Saltar!

En eso… vio un local de la Domino's Pizza cruzando la calle… entrecerró los ojos al reconocer el número de teléfono que allí se exhibía. Conocía ese número demasiado bien. Era un tipo de número que no olvidaría en al menos un par de centurias. ¡Con que Habían Sido Estos Los Que Le Habían Colgado el Teléfono y Dejado Con Hambre, eh!

"¿A qué huele? Hmm… Me dio hambre." Dijo de pronto Perséfone, cuyo olfato estaba bastante agudo. A Hades se le dibujó una sádica sonrisa en su rostro y de reojo miró a sus jueces, quienes se estaban tronando los nudillos. ¡Música para sus oídos!

"Huele a pizza. ¿Quieres una?"

"Nunca he probado pizzas. ¿Qué tal son?"

"Deliciosas." Hades le sonrió y guió a su esposa hasta el pequeño local. "Aquí las podemos conseguir: ya verás que te gustarán mucho. Es divertido comerlas y saben delicioso." No se demoraron ni medio suspiro en cruzar la calle. Una vez en la puerta, Hades retomó la palabra. "Espérame aquí y enseguida volvemos. Minos¿Serías tan amable de…?"

"Por supuesto, Mi Señor. Yo cuidaré a la Señora Perséfone con mi vida." Dijo el juez con entusiasmo. "Le pido humildemente y por favor, que les dé saludos a los repartidores de mi parte."

"Así se hará."

Hades, Aiacos y Radamanthys entraron de golpe en la pizzería. Perséfone se quedó con Minos afuera, quien rápidamente le encontró una silla a su señora.

Dentro del local, el operador recibía un nuevo llamado y se disponía a enviar la orden del pedido. Hades y dos de sus jueces se acercaron a él.

"… Muchas gracias por llamar a Domino's Pizza. ¡Que tenga un buen día!" El operador colgó y miró a sus taciturnos clientes. "¡Bienvenidos a Domino's Pizza! Soy Jesé ¿En qué puedo servirlos?"

"Yo, Soy Hades, dios del Inframundo, Rey de la humanidad difunta, el implacable, señor de lo Invisible, Juez Supremo de las Almas Que Pasan a Mejor Vida." Se presentó el dios con toda la pompa del caso, elevando un poquito su cosmo. Jesé apretó los dientes para no reírse a carcajadas en la cara del dios y se giró sobre sí mismo.

"**OYE MIKE¡VEN A MIRAR ESTO!** EL Chiflado del otro día está aquí." Gritó llamando a su compañero, para luego volverse hacia Hades, quien tenía una gruesa y palpitante vena en la cabeza. "Lo que tú digas¡Oh, Gran Y Poderoso Señor De Lo Invisi…!" Comenzó a decir en un tono más que burlón, pero Radamanthys lo sujetó del cuello, cortándole el fuelle y levantándolo en el aire, lo cuál obviamente lo asustó.

"Empieza a rezar, mortal. Nadie se burla de mi y **NADIE** me deja pasar hambre." Le dijo Hades, luciendo amenazador, encendiendo su cosmo con enojo. Algunos efectos especiales surgieron en el fondo. Los gritos y gemidos que venían desde el fondo del local eran una buena prueba que Aiacos había entrado a las cocinas y que a estas alturas estaba efectivamente sembrando el pánico entre los cocineros. "Empieza a rezar… y a tomar mi pedido."

Tembloroso, el operador tragó saliva. Aun no estaba convencido que este sujeto fuera en verdad Hades, pero como era evidente que no estaba de broma… Jesé, con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a tomar la orden.

_20 minutos después._

Hades, Perséfone y los jueces disfrutaban de una de las tres gigantescas pizzas de pepperoni y champiñones, con doble ración de queso, y los aderezos del caso. Contaban con toda la atención del local en exclusiva para ellos. Incluso habían dejado de contestar el teléfono y de atender a otros clientes. Hasta el supervisor, que nada había tenido que ver con el incidente original, les atendía a cuerpo de rey… o de dioses mejor dicho.

"¡**QUE DELICIA**! Nunca había probado algo así: me encanta. Me las imaginaba de otro modo." Dijo Perséfone muy alegre. "¡Tengo que conseguirme la receta!" La diosa, inocente, miró a Hades. "¿Entonces usaste el descuento para dioses que encendiste tu cosmo de ese modo?"

"Siee…" Respondió Hades mientras comía. "Había que encenderlo y fingir que estaba furioso, o si no, no me lo daban: a los humanos le gustan los efectos especiales."

"Creí que en este tipo de locales no había una atención tan personalizada." Comentó Perséfone, quien observaba con interés el pequeño local, y a los temerosos dependientes.

"El servicio es parte de la atención. Viene incluido con el descuento para dioses." Añadió Radamanthys muy convencido, cruzando cómplices miradas con su señor y compañeros.

"¡Qué bien! Deberíamos venir más a menudo. ¡O pedir las Pizzas para el castillo! Creo que tienen reparto a domicilio."

Hades y los jueces sonrieron con complicidad y tras echarle una ojeada a los aterrorizados empleados asintieron con la cabeza. Jesé, quién tenía los ojos morados, claras marcas de dedos en su cuello y varios raspones, tragó saliva: ahora si estaba convencido de que Hades era el mismísimo Hades.

"Eso me parece una idea genial, Perséfone." Comentó finalmente Hades.

**Fin del Mini Omake.**


	13. Dos Pequeñas Recién Nacidas

**A/N: **No es una secuela, pero sí se relaciona mucho con '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Las cosas son simples. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. **Sumen 3 AÑOS a las edades de los personajes** y mucho muy importante, esto es post – Hades.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Kala-neechan por reírse de mis locuras y a Yukime-chan por leer mis barrabasadas.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 110 para ver y entender Manga: La gente más inteligente nunca va a las convenciones de Anime, por esto, el Coeficiente Intelectual de las conferencias es por lo general bajo._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Divina Calamitas."**

_(Divina Calamidad)_

**Epílogo.**

**Dos pequeñas recién nacidas.**

_9 meses más tarde._

Pandora se sujetó del brazo de Aiacos luego que hubo abandonado la sala. Tenía varios colores en el rostro, menos los que debería tener; sus ojos estaban desorbitados y las rodillas no le estaban respondiendo bien. Radamanthys la miró aburrido, aunque su compañero la miraba condolido. ¿Qué era lo que tenía a Pandora tan descompuesta? Pues la reunión de dioses en el Inframundo, con motivo de la presentación de las hijitas recién nacidas de Hades… Reunión de la cuál Pandora estaba a cargo y por la cuál había sufrido uno de los más severos casos de pánico escénico que se han visto y registrado, una media hora antes que los dioses arribasen.

Las réplicas de este ataque se hacían presentes con fuerza cada vez que la chica abandonaba el salón en el que los dioses se habían reunido y tenía este tipo de reacciones. Si no hubiera sido porque Aiacos la había sujetado, se hubiera desmayado o retraído a una posición fetal. Pandora, en las reuniones, tocaba el arpa: **nunca antes** se había hecho cargo de una reunión de este tipo, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

No se recordaba en el Inframundo una celebración tal desde… ¡Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así! Tal había sido la algarabía generada por este acontecimiento, que hasta le habían perdonado los castigos a los distintos condenados del tártaro sólo por ese día (Tántalo comió y bebió con voracidad y Sísifo al fin pudo llegar con la piedra hasta la bendita cima). En el mundo humano nadie falleció en dos días, pues Thanatos tuvo un bonito latido de corazón y no quiso visitar a nadie, lo que causó el desconcierto de algunos asesinos.

Hacía tan solo dos días que Perséfone había dado a luz a un par de saludables y encantadoras gemelas, tomando por sorpresa a todos en el Olimpo, pues creían que vendría un bebé y no dos, como en verdad pasó. El que nacieran gemelas fue toda una sorpresa. Hades se colgaba de las paredes de contento: hasta se le había visto haciendo pucheros de felicidad (pero a mi no me consta). Si ya con el embarazo de la diosa las cosas habían dado un giro radical en el Inframundo, imaginen no más como estaba ahora todo.

Los jueces y los espectros ya habían baboseado hasta la inconciencia y deshidratación con las nenitas los dos días previos, y ahora tocaba el turno a los dioses. Hades lo había querido de esta manera. Todo el Olimpo estaba invitado a la celebración (exceptuando a Eris y a Ate, quienes, por sospecha, fueron encerradas por Hefestos en una jaula especialmente diseñada para ellas), y como hacía más de 3 milenios que no ocurría el nacimiento de una nueva divinidad ¡más encima habían nacido dos!… pues vaya que había quedado la grande: **nadie**, ni el mismísimo Ares en persona, se quiso perder este evento social.

Los dioses, para muchos la primera vez que iban al Inframundo, se hallaba reunidos en el amplio salón de recepciones del Castillo. Pandora, que iba y venía hacia la cocina y el lugar de la reunión como abeja nerviosa, sentía que sus nervios la traicionaban por las razones que ya comenté, tomó algunas bocanadas de aire y se compuso.

"Gracias Aiacos. ¿Todo va bien con las escoltas de los dioses? Por favor. Vigila que no haya problemas." Le suplicó Pandora. "No quisiera que los espectros armaran pelea con los santos o los generales." Aiacos asintió con la cabeza.

"A eso venía: todo está sin novedad y marchando sobre ruedas." Le dijo Aiacos. Pandora se volvió hacia el otro juez.

"Por favor Radamanthys… ve y dile a mi Señor Hades que los dioses ya están nerviosos y quieren conocer a las bebitas. Yo tengo que ir a la cocina."

Radamanthys, sin decir nada, excepto esbozar una sonrisa, asintió y se dio la vuelta, para desaparecer en un pasillo. Aiacos hizo lo mismo, aunque tomó una dirección diferente. Pandora se dirigió a la cocina. Habían contratado un servicio externo de banquetería, que ante el pánico que les infundía el Inframundo, no sólo estaba haciendo las cosas con obsesiva perfección, sino que además no había querido cobrar el servicio (Thanatos resultó ser un buen negociador de precios… aunque… ¿Quién en su sano juicio le discute al dios de la muerte?), por lo que Pandora no tenía que preocuparse mucho: otra cosa con guitarra. Si no hubieran hecho esta contratación, creánme que la pobrecita de Pandora ya se había arrancado todos y cada uno de sus cabellos y estaría presa en una camisa de fuerza.

Dentro del salón, los dioses discutían un muy serio asunto, que debía ser zanjado cuanto antes. ¿Qué títulos tendrían las pequeñas, aparte de princesitas del Inframundo? Casi todos los rubros parecían estar ocupados, y no podían apropiarse o quitarles las atribuciones a otros dioses. Además como este suceso era tan inesperado, querían que las atribuciones de las pequeñas diosas fueran inéditas. Algo difícil.

"**¡YA SÉ!**" Exclamó Ares rompiendo el silencio. "**¡DIOSAS DE LA BOMBA NUCLEAR!**"

":_hastío_: No te quedes en el pasado, nene." Se burló Saori. Ares la miró serio.

"¿Se te ocurre alguna mejor idea?"

"Pues yo estoy dispuesta a abandonar mi título de diosa de las artes manuales por ellas." Respondió Saori con alegría. "Pero como ya dijeron que querían algo original…"

"O sea, no se te ocurre nada."

"Se me ocurren mejores ideas que a ti."

"¿Cómo cuales? No te oigo sugiriendo nada."

"No me molestes, _Ritanil_." Se burló Saori, sacándole la lengua.

"¡Mi nombre es **ARES**! No me digas _Ritanil_." Ares, tan maduro él, también le sacó la lengua.

"Ares, Athena… basta los dos: no me hagan ir hasta allá a zanjar eso." Advirtió Zeus, muy pensativo. Era obvio que su divina mente craneaba un divino título para sus nietecitas.

**"¡DIOSAS DEL INVIERNO NUCLEAR!" **Gritó Ares de pronto.

"¿Y Si les damos el título de diosas de lo inesperado?" Sugirió Hera. "Porque ellas mismas fueron inesperadas."

"O de la Calamidad." Sugirió Apolo. "¡Porque Vaya Que Tuvieron Una Buena Entrada!"

**"¡DIOSAS DE LAS ARMAS DE DESTRUCCIÓN MASIVA!"**

"Mejor que sea de la investigación científica y de los medios de comunicación." Sugirieron Hermes y Fama al mismo tiempo.

"O de los juegos de rol y las cartas de estrategia." Sugirió Saori.

**"¡DIOSAS DEL TERRORISMO GLOBAL!"**

"Sugeriría que fueran las diosas de los Tsunamis, pero eso me lo reservo por si vuelvo a tener hijos." Rió Julián nervioso.

"Hermanito, si haces eso, entonces tendrás un pequeño azote con el que tratar." Se burló Zeus divertido.

"Sin mencionar que te tienes que reconciliar primero con Anfitrite." Le recordó Hera.

"¿Qué Les Pasa A Todos? Ya **_dejen_** de Recordarme A Anfitrite que **no la veo** hace 1500 años." Julián se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

**"¡DIOSAS DEL GENOCIDIO!"**

"¿Si le ponemos de los metales?" Preguntó Hefestos. "Yo les puedo enseñar muchas cosas sobre ellos y la forja de los mismos. Como viven bajo tierra… podrían ser también las diosas de los mineros."

"¿Para qué quieres meter a esas niñas a una forja?" Le reprochó Afrodita (la diosa, no el santo). "Si son bonitas, pueden ser las diosas de las top models."

"No queremos anoréxicas en la familia, Tía Afrodita." Gruñó Artemisa.

"¿Y si le ponemos diosas de los deportes extremos o de las parrandas sin fin?" Preguntó Dionisos.

**"¡DIOSAS DE LA GUERRA FRÍA!"**

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a un sobre entusiasmado Ares, que seguía haciendo sugerencias bastante… extrañas. El dios de la guerra brutal puso cara de inocente cuando vio que todos sus pares lo miraban aburridos: debían impedirle que siguiera tomando café y coca cola.

"¡Al menos hago más sugerencias que la mayoría!" Exclamó indignado cruzándose de brazos. Todos suspiraron, tanto porque no sabían qué más sugerir como por aburridos de las sugerencias de Ares.

Fuera de la habitación, una figura se detuvo por algunos minutos y miró con ojos lánguidos la cerrada puerta. Irguió la espalda y siguió su camino, apurando el paso al presentir la cercanía de Pandora, quien regresaba a ver si los dioses estaban bien atendidos o no.

**Estancias Principales de Hades y Perséfone.**

Radamanthys hizo una seña con la cabeza y se retiró, tras comunicarle a su señor las noticias que Pandora le había trasmitido. Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí, cuidando de no golpearla mucho, no fuera a ser que despertase a las pequeñas.

Demasiado tiempo había pasado, más del necesario había esperado por esta oportunidad: por fin¡Por fin sostenía una hija suya y de la mujer que amaba! Por fin era papá, después de cientos y cientos de años de espera. Hades miraba con una adoración completa a su pequeña hija, que dormía en sus brazos. Eurídice ya había se había alimentado y pasado por los trámites posteriores por los que un bebé debe pasar luego que come. Estaba lista para ser presentada ante sus familiares, pero eso se tardaría un poco. Por ahora dormía y se dedicaba a ser un bebé normal, pese a ser una pequeña diosa. Hades miró hacia su esposa.

Perséfone estaba sentada sobre una preciosa mecedora de ébano, finamente labrada, regalos de Zeus y Hera, mientras amamantaba a una muy despierta Alcistes, aunque esta se resistía. Las pequeñas eran gemelas idénticas: tenían el cabello color magenta y todo parecía indicar que conservarían los ojos de color gris, igual que los de Hades. Una característica muy peculiar de las niñas era que ambas compartían curiosas marcas de nacimiento: 3 pequeñas y finas marcas en sus dos antebrazos, tal como si les hubieran tatuado el arañazo de un gato o el roce de espigas. Perséfone sonrió mientras le topaba la mejilla a su hijita, para así incentivarla a que siguiera amamantando.

"Estamos en muchos líos, Hades." Le dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa. "Tenemos gemelas."

"No lo veo como problema." Le dijo el dios, embobado por su beba que sostenía en brazos. "No he pasado ni dos días con ellas y ya podría diferenciarlas a ojos cerrados." Rió el dios, meciendo amorosamente a su hijita. "¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?"

"Sí… y no me gusta." Confesó Perséfone. "Inesperado e Inédito no me gusta como atribuciones para las niñas." Hades suspiró de alivio.

"¡Que Bueno que no te gusta!" Le dijo como quien se saca un peso de encima. "¿Y si no les damos una atribución? Elegimos los nombres sin mayor cuidado."

"Estaba pensando en lo mismo." Perséfone observó a Alcistes con ternura. "Quizás más adelante sabremos mejor qué atribución darles, a medida que las conozcamos mejor."

"¡Ya sabemos que Eurídice es la más malhumorada de las dos!" Rió Hades travieso: en los dos días que habían pasado, la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos había demostrado ser quien llevaba la batuta en cuanto a llantos se refiere, y lo hacía por casi cualquier cosa. Alcistes, pese a ser más despierta y activa que su hermana, era quien seguía al sentir llorar a su hermana.

Lo que era muy bueno y que habían descubierto por accidente, era que las niñas parecían tener una especial predilección por las Hadas de Myu, ya que se las quedaban mirando largo rato y en silencio, lo cuál las tranquilizaba. Quizás aún eran muy pequeñas para ver bien, pero no me vean para que les explique: yo no más narro lo que vi. El espectro, una vez que descubrieron esto, no se tardó ni dos estornudos en construirles un móvil, atando algunas de sus Hadas con hilos…

… Las manualidades no es algo en lo que Myu destaque, pero como la intención es lo que cuenta… ¡VAYA que había sido _buena_ su intención!

Aunque había comido muy poco, Alcistes decidió que ya no quería comer más y se negó a seguir amamantando. Perséfone frunció el ceño: era la primera vez que cuidaba de un hijo propio, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera cuidado antes de un bebé. Sabía que Alcistes debía comer más… pero la pequeña diosa se resistía con tenacidad, lo cuál no era bueno. ¿Es que acaso estaba enferma que no comía?

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Hades intrigado.

"Sí… Alcistes se niega a amamantar… de nuevo." Le dijo muy seria. Hades abrió la boca para responder.

"Quizás no está cómoda." Dijo una tercera voz, interrumpiendo al dios.

Perséfone levantó la mirada y si no hubiera sido porque tenía a su hijita en los brazos, se habría puesto de pie. Hades tensó los músculos, apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Démeter estaba en la puerta, aunque no dentro de la habitación. Su larga y dorada trenza le llegaba hasta el suelo. Vestía una larga túnica de seda con su peplo, de sencillo diseño, de color verde oscuro y lucía un fino chal de cintas de seda en color verde claro. La diosa no se atrevió a entrar.

"… Tú… tú no amamantabas si no estabas cómoda, Core." Le dijo Démeter. "… Quizás si le cambias de posición…"

"**Mamá**¡Viniste!" Exclamó Perséfone con una sonrisa. No había visto a su madre desde aquél agitado día en el Santuario de Athena… de hecho, ningún dios la había visto, ni en el Olimpo ni en su templo en Eleusis. "¿Dónde te metiste?"

Hades observó a su hermana y a su esposa. Estaba nervioso: todavía no olvidaba que Démeter había atacado a su hija aquella vez que descubrió que sería abuela. Bueno, era difícil que él olvidase algo, era una de sus características, pero en ese caso eso le traía sin cuidado. ¿Acaso la diosa le haría algo a sus preciosas niñas? Por otro lado… Perséfone había echado muchísimo de menos a su madre. No se explicaba la razón de esto… y aunque le costaba a rabiar, respetaba esa decisión. Eso no quería decir que no se sintiera aprehensivo y muy a la defensiva. No sabía cómo proceder o qué decir.

Démeter parecía estar pasando por algo similar. Con los ojos, le hizo saber a su hermano que no venía con malas intenciones. La diosa apretó los labios: se veía cambiada y muy cansada y envejecida. Perséfone, olvidando de momento que su hija no quería comer, miró a su madre expectante y por largo rato, hasta que al fin decidió cubrirse. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero se contuvo. Alcistes protestó.

"¿Mam�?"

"¿Qué quieres, Démeter?" Preguntó Hades autoritario.

La diosa miró hacia el suelo, siempre desde la puerta. Miró a Hades y a su hija. Había algo de orgullo en su mirada, o al menos sus restos. Démeter tragó saliva.

"No vengo a hacer nada malo." Les dijo en voz baja. "Yo… vengo… a otra cosa." Tragó saliva, como si lo que fuera a decir le costase mucho. "Me porté muy mal con ustedes y… venía a pedirles perdón por haber reaccionado como lo hice."

Hades y Perséfone enarcaron ambas cejas al mismo tiempo. No todos los días un dios o diosa se disculpaba, así como no todos los días alguien venía a pedirle disculpas a Hades. Perséfone observó a su esposo, a su mamá y a sus bebitas. Cruzó miradas con su mamá…

… Está bien. Lo que le había hecho Démeter había estado muy mal, pero… sin querer justificarla, ella era su madre, y había creído que estaba en peligro. Además, como no se llevaba bien con Hades (de hecho se llevaban peor que Bush con Bin Laden), se explicaba su reacción. Sin mencionar que la había echado mucho de menos. Hades por otro lado, endureció su rostro y le dio la espalda, con los ojos cerrados, muy severo. No en balde los antiguos griegos se referían a él como el implacable.

"Lamento haber interferido entre ambos. No debí hacerlo."

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, Démeter?" Preguntó Hades, siempre a la defensiva.

La diosa de la agricultura asintió y procedió a retirarse, tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Hades suspiró profundo: por alguna razón sentía que había hecho algo mal. Sin darse cuenta, este suspiro despertó a Eurídice, quien abrió los ojos muy grandes sin que su papá se percatase. Hades cruzó miradas con Perséfone, quien tenía los ojos grandes y llenos de lágrimas. Quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

"¡Hmpf!"

"¡Armph!"

Cada una de las niñas, pese a tan corta edad, bufó de disgusto, llamando la atención de sus padres. Alcistes, al ver a su mam�, gimoteó de hambre e incomodidad; Eurídice, quien miraba fijo a su pap�, arrugó la nariz y con sus descoordinados bracitos, los estiró hacia arriba, haciendo un puchero, como amenazando con llorar si no la tomaban en cuenta.

Entonces pasó algo inédito. El rostro de Hades se suavizó como nunca antes y miró a su esposa con ternura. Démeter debía de haber hecho un tremendo esfuerzo para ir hasta allí a darles excusas… ¿por qué no podía hacer él lo mismo?

"Hades… Alcistes sigue sin querer amamantar… y sabes que ha comido muy poquito." Le dijo Perséfone, con el rostro muy suave, pero los ojos muy vidriosos. "Mi mamá… ella… puede saber qué hacer…"

El dios del Inframundo asintió, pero no dijo nada. Siempre con Eurídice en brazos, dio largas zancadas hasta la puerta, por la cuál salió. Miró hacia su derecha… al fondo pudo distinguir la figura de Démeter, que se alejaba arrastrando los pies.

"¡Démeter!" Exclamó Hades en voz alta. La diosa se detuvo, y con lentitud se giró hacia su hermano. "¿Te vas sin conocer a tus nietas?"

La diosa de la agricultura abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Hades caminó hasta ella hasta acortar por completo la brecha entre ambos, en vista que Démeter parecía estar congelada. Eurídice agitó sus manitos.

"He estado sosteniendo a Eurídice los últimos tres cuartos de hora. Tengo los brazos acalambrados. ¿Me ayudas?" Le dijo muy serio. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Démeter. "¿Me ayudarás sí o no?"

"Claro." Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y estirando las manos. Hades depositó a su hijita en los brazos de su abuela (no sin celo de papá aprehensivo), quien la acunó con ternura. "Gracias Hades."

"…"

"En serio significa mucho para mi."

"… Siee, lo que digas." Respondió Hades con seriedad: lo suyo no era demostrar afecto. El dios miró hacia la habitación de la cuál había recién salido. "Vamos. Perséfone tiene ganas de conversar contigo… A propósito… ¿sabes como hacer que un bebé coma?" Preguntó casualmente. Démeter sonrió.

Ambos dioses caminaron con lentitud de regreso a la habitación. Entraron justo en el momento en que Perséfone ya salía a buscarles. Esta se puso muy feliz de ver a su madre con su hijita en los brazos. Se habrían abrazado si ambas hubieran tenido los brazos libres.

"**Mam�, **¡Me Alegro Tanto Que Hayas Venido!"

"… Creo que… yo también."

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Alcistes, llorando de hambre y por atención, agitó sus brazos en señal de disgusto. Eurídice gimoteó un poco y amenazó con llorar. Hades sonrió: se le había ocurrido una idea.

"**Ya sé**. ¿Qué tal les parece que Eurídice sea la diosa de la Aceptación y Alcistes sea de la Reconciliación?"

"¡Me parece genial!" Exclamó Perséfone. "Pero ¿No hay ya diosas que se encarguen de eso?" Hades se encogió de hombros: si había tales diosas, él no tenía ni la más remota idea. Démeter sonrió.

"Si las hay, no han hecho un buen trabajo: seguro Zeus no tendrá problemas en acceder a esta petición." Aseguró.

"Entonces todo está dicho." Dijo Hades. "Solo falta que las presentemos a los demás… que seguro ya han de estar impacientes."

Los dioses allí presentes sonrieron de gusto y se concentraron en las pequeñas, que despiertas, gimoteaban por la atención que debían darle los adultos. Y que recibieron sin perder ni un solo segundo más.

¡Vaya que serían mimadas estas niñas!

**Fin de Divina Calamitas.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** No hay mal que 100 años dure ni persona que lo soporte. Este fic ha finalizado. Espero que este pequeño monstruo les haya gustado y que el final haya sido de su agrado. De momento dejo a mi Musa descansar, ya que la tuve todo el verano trabajando en nuevas ideas, así que por un tiempo no verán fics míos, a menos que me borren, claro, que no tendría otro remedio más que repostearlo todas las veces que sean necesarias. Quizás haga algo para mucho más adelante… y que retome quizás mis inconclusos trabajos de Inuyasha. Un último datito de mitología griega (pues vaya que los he dado en este fic), el templo principal de Démeter, y en donde se llevaban a cabo la mayoría de los cultos de las divinidades agrícolas (como Dionisos y Perséfone, entre otras), se encontraba en la región de Eleusis. **¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A LO LARGO DE ESTAS SEMANAS!** Este Fic comenzó a ser escrito el 26 de Febrero de 2005 y se terminó el 8 de Marzo de 2005 (fue escrito en tiempo récord). Sufrió las debidas modificaciones del caso.

**�¡NINGÚN ANIMAL RESULTÓ HERIDO DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!**

Al menos los animales, pues algunos extras recibieron cortadas menores, pero no entablaron demandas legales.

Los empleados de la Domino's Pizza visitados por Hades sufrieron de un colapso nervioso y tuvieron que ser reemplazados por empleados con nervios de acero, pues no sólo tuvieron que enfrentarse a la ira del dios, sino que además a las constantes peticiones de pizza pedidas al Inframundo, debido a los antojos de Perséfone, quien cambió las ostras con limón por las pizzas de pepperoni, doble queso y tomate.

Todos recibieron el debido tratamiento psiquiátrico.

Cerberos, en un principio se puso celoso por la llegada de las niñas, pero lo superó luego que Hades y Perséfone le aseguraran que era irreemplazable. Pese a que ya no es el chiche oficial de la casa, sigue siendo un mimado de primera línea y logró asumir con gusto su nueva realidad.

Se convirtió en el celoso guardián no oficial de las pequeñas.

¡**AY** del que se acerque sin permiso!

… Y no…

Hades no logró su objetivo respecto de Pandora y Radamanthys. Es más… creo que ahora estos dos ya no se caen tan bien como antes. Como celestina, Hades es un desastre.


End file.
